


Good Girl

by Smutslug



Series: Forever Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, Asphyxiation, BDSM Mitts, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Body Worship, Branding, Collars, Dubious Consent, Ear tags as a mark of ownership, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fire branding, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, I wrote it., I'll write more tags as I remember them, Imagined Drowning, Leashes, Multi, Muzzles, Needles, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oh wait I do., Rarepair ahoy, Sex Slavery, Sex drugs, Size Difference, Size Kink, This is so filthy I have no words., Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, a whole FUCKTON of angst, bell collar, cream pies, sex pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: After the events in Forever, Zarkon has decided on which of the paladins he would like to keep a little "closer". Pidge on the other hand strongly disagrees with his choice.





	1. Stuck in a cold place

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, more super self indulgent fuckery from probably the only person in the galaxy that ships Zidge.
> 
> Also be aware that this will dip over into non-con sooner or later. You've been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> ...why do I enjoy torturing Pidge so much? I'm a monster! A filthy, horny monster!

“Let me out!” Pidge cried out and hammered on the door.

The room was cold, she was tired and her ear hurt. The damn plastic tag they had punched through the cartilage of her left ear gave it an uncomfortable weight that made it ache every time she moved her head. She was tempted to try and pry it off, but just touching it had made her whimper. The thin metal collar around her neck also refused to let go. Her feet were cold from the metal floor and she was shifting her weight from one foot to another to not zap out the little heat she had left in them. The rest of her body was cold as well, not exactly unexpected when she had no clothes, and there was no blanket on the bed in the room either, so she couldn't just burrito up.

This whole situation stinked.

She gave another angry bang on the door and let out a frustrated groan.

She had woken up in this large empty room, clearly galran in design, with nothing but a bed to keep her company.

She had panicked at first, scared with waking up in an alien new place different from where she fell asleep the day before. Or  _ days  _ before. She had no bearing of how much time had passed or where the others were.

Angry she walked back to the bed, which was placed in the middle of the large room, and laid down on the cold mattress. She couldn't even fall asleep. One thing was the cold air, but the fact that the bed was lit up with a bright overhead light did not help. At all. Covering her eyes with her arms did nothing to block it out.

The sound of the door hissing made her sit up in alarm and stare at the door.

Color drained from her face when she caught a glimpse of wine-red armor and in a split second she tossed herself over the edge of the bed, ignoring the ungraceful faceplant onto the floor that made her grunt in pain, to hide behind it to the best of her abilities.

A dark chuckle filled the empty room.

“I know you are there, little one, there is no point in hiding.” The voice was dark and gravelly, and she had faint memories of it telling her things, ranging from praise to questions.

Pidge grit her teeth and huddled up where she sat, pressing her knees against her chest. She wasn't scared of him per se, but she still had vague memories of what had happened before she ended up in this place. And those memories made shame bubble in her gut.

She hadn't fought back.

She had let him do those things to her.

And she had liked it.

She had  _ needed _ it.

She bit her wrist to stay quiet as she listened to the sound of boots against the metal floor.

And then nothing. The sounds didn't come closer, they just stopped.

After too much silence, Pidge couldn't take it anymore and she peeked around the corner of the bed.

The Emperor was seated in a chair, his glowing magenta eyes aimed at the pad in his hands. 

Wait, where did he get a chair from? Did he bring it with him? She couldn't imagine the “Great Emperor Zarkon” hauling chairs around. And he just sat there, focus entirely on his pad.

Pidge huddled back in her hiding spot. Maybe if she ignored him he would go away.

She buried her face in her knees and just tried to forget that she was in the same room as a ruthless dictator.

And naked.

Someone cleared their throat and Pidge jumped.

“While I do not mind spending time here, I have more pressing matters at hand.” Pidge froze, staring up at the Emperor looming above her, armor, cape and all.  


“So I would prefer it if we could get this over with.”

Pidge scrambled backwards in a bad attempt at gaining distance between them. “Stay away from me!” she yelped out and scuttled away to get back on her legs. And of course she had to trip and fall, right back on her bum.

“Are you done?” Zarkon asked calm.

She twisted around to face him and Pidge mustered up enough courage to talk back at him; “What do you want?!”

The smirk he gave her made a chill run down her spine, and when he squatted down next to her, still towering above her with his massive chest and shoulders, she felt rather intimidated.

“I enjoyed your company here the other day,” the Emperor said calm, his voice sweet and sugary. “It was quite the experience and I would not say no to experience it again.”

“Forget about it!” Pidge snapped back at him, appalled at his audacity to even suggest such a thing.

“Pity,” the Emperor said with a fake pout. “But I’m afraid that is not up to you.” The dangerous gleam in his eyes made Pidge double her efforts to get back up on her feet. She scrambled up and used the bed to support her to move away from Zarkon.

But he followed her, his longer strides catching up to her easily.

His armored hand grabbed her shoulder and Pidge panicked, trashing about and pushing at his arm in a hope to get loose.

“Now let us see if we can replicate yesterday’s experience shall we?”

“What are you doing?” she croaked out just as Zarkon grabbed her other shoulder as well and flipped her around, chest towards the wall and her back towards him.

“Be patient, little one,” he said as he rubbed her neck with his thumb. She yelped at the sting of a needle quickly after.

And then he let her go.

She shambled away from him, trying to get some distance between them.

Suddenly the effect washed over her, and it was much stronger than the first time she experienced it.

Her legs buckled beneath her sending her to the floor on hands and knees.

Her whole body felt so impossibly hot, even in the cold air of the room and her limbs felt like they were made of jelly. Quickly enough she was panting as if she was in a desert and not a chilly room. The heat pooled in her crotch, slick started to form, and the odd feeling of it trickling down her thighs made her shiver. When a surge of pleasure jolted through her she had no way of stopping the moan that left her.

“Beautiful, so beautiful.” Zarkon eyed her greedily as he circled her body, like a connoisseur browsing a particularly interesting art piece. “This drug has such a wonderful effect on you.” He made a satisfied sigh.

“Of all the paladins you were the most enticing during your ‘heat’.” So that was what the drug had done to her. It explained the intense urges and increased libido. “If I had known it would be so easy to induce heats and ruts in humans I would have done it ages ago.” She was tempted to tell him humans did not have heats or ruts naturally, but she had a feeling he already knew that.

It didn't take long before even keeping herself up on her hands and knees became too much of an ordeal and she slumped down to lay flat on the blessedly cold floor.

With shaking hands she reached between her thighs, tracing her flushed folds, drawing circles with her fingers. She was so wet she was making the floor beneath her wet as well, trickling between her fingers.

The ache inside her grew in strength. She pushed a digit inside, probing the wet heat, before letting in another. Her fingers graced a spot inside her and a shiver shook through her body and she moaned again. She heard a low chuckle from behind her, but decided to ignore it. Her own horny mind had more important things to think of.

She tried rubbing the spot again but it didn't give her the same satisfaction so she mewled in frustration and plunged her fingers deeper.

But it wasn't enough, it would never be enough, Pidge knew that, and so did Zarkon.

He observed her where she laid, desperately trying to relieve herself of the need to be touched, to be filled, stuffed full until she could take no more.

“Should I be so cruel and let you suffer?” He smirked. “Or should I show you mercy?” Zarkon knelt next to her and brought a enormous hand to stroke her back affectionately, claws as thick as her fingers gently brushing over her too hot skin.

She didn't have the strength to answer or push him away and all that left her was a needy moan.

His hand travelled further down her back, and his fingers dipped in between her asscheeks and towards her pussy. He probed a clawed finger in together with her own.

She mewled and he inserted another, and she let her own fingers slip out in favor of giving him full access.

Soon enough he had three large fingers inside her, gently thrusting in and out, forcing a string of delicate moans out of her.

Why did it have to feel so good?

Pidge cursed her traitorous body that somehow had let a stupid drug get the better of her.

She tried to push herself up again but ended up clawing at the floor instead as Zarkon twisted his fingers and pleasure jolted through her.

When he retreated his fingers she whined at the loss, leaving her empty with that terrible itch flaring in strength.

“Patience, little one, you will feel better soon,” he rumbled as he grabbed both her wrists and pulled her backwards back on her knees, and up to his cock. She hadn't even noticed he had removed parts of his armor. With this angle he guided her closer until she could feel his member poking through her moist folds. Like she remembered Zarkon's cock had a short tapered head that quickly led to a wide shaft before narrowing in towards the base. From there he simply slipped inside her, plunging deep into her tight velvet heat filling her instantly.

She gasped, eyes wide, mouth agape.

The Emperor groaned pleased and held her still for a brief moment before pushing deeper. 

Soon enough he was fully sheathed inside her and he proceeded to slowly grind against her, feeling her slick seep out around his member, coating it liberally when he slowly pulled out again.

“Just as I remembered. You truly are a delight, little one,” he rumbled pleased. One of his hands stroked her head, brushing the hair between his fingers playfully.

Pidge felt equal amount of shame and satisfaction course through her. One part wanted to crawl up and die, the other wanted him to start moving. 

He started moving.

His cock was like a rod of molten rock, unyielding and almost hot enough to burn her.

She gave up any control she had left and let her moans fill the empty room. At every thrust inside her the itch was scratched a little bit. If only he could go faster! Pidge cursed herself, almost biting her lip bloody.

As if Zarkon had read her mind he let go off her wrists and instead gently got hold of her hips. First he only teased her by grinding more against her, but then he pulled out and rammed back in.

No mercy.

Pidge came.

After that it was a blur.

She knew he kept fucking her, with precision-like control, treating her like a fuck toy.

All she could hear was his breath and the wet sound of him pounding her.

And then he came too.

He stilled with a final deep thrust and it felt like hot lava filled her to the brim, as if she wasn't full enough already.

“Very satisfactory,” the Emperor said quiet as he patted her back.

Shadows crawled into her vision and in matter of seconds she was plunged into complete darkness.


	2. A small break before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has a rough awakening(literally).

Pidge woke with a startle, and scrambled to sit up, but a strong hand held her down.

“Shhhh. It is alright,” Zarkon hushed and brushed a hand through her hair.

She realised she was laying with her head in his lap and in panic she squirmed, wanting to be anywhere but there and he eventually let her go.

She shuffled to the other end of the bed, and huddled up, back towards him.

“Don't touch me,” she mumbled.

“There is no shame in feeling good. You know that don't you?” Zarkon said calm.

“I didn't want it, and I didn't allow you!” Pidge snapped back at him.

“You can hardly claim to have a choice in the matter now can you? You owe me your life.”

“I owe you nothing! You kidnapped me!”

“It was this or certain death, are you displeased with being granted life?”

“You had no right!”

“I make and take rights as I please, human. Do not make me regret giving you yours,” he suddenly said sternly and Pidge shrinked a little at the threat, moving further away from him.

Zarkon sighed. “Calm down, little one. I am not here to hurt you.”

“Then why are you here? Because I would rather prefer you left me alone,” Pidge grumbled.

Zarkon smirked content at her question. “Straight to the point? I like that.”

Resting his arms on his knees he steepled his hands, resting his chin on them.

“You see, I have decided to make room for a companion, or pet you could say, in my quarters and I thought it would be generous of me to offer one of the current paladins the opportunity to become said pet.”

Pidge gave him an incredulous stare.

“Pet?” She had to take a deep breath to avoid screaming out the next words. “And what? Grovel at your feet for the rest of our lives?”

Zarkon huffed as if slightly offended. “Now I wouldn't say grovel, but a certain level of submission would be prefered.”

Pidge took a deep breath between gritted teeth.

“Never,” she said, glaring at him. “You hear me? NEVER!”

“Pity.” Zarkon tsked and sat straight. “To toss away this opportunity is such a waste. I can protect you like no one else can. For trust me, there are countless galra out there who would wish nothing more than to take revenge on the paladin that killed their friends and family.” Pidge swallowed at the severity of the situation. “I would also make sure you would have everything you would ever want, or needed,” he gave her a sly smile.

Pidge snorted.

“Yeh, sure. I can totally trust the self proclaimed king of the universe.” She made a quiet mocking laugh.

Zarkon gave her a confident smirk in reply and raised to a stand, walking over to pick up his pad on the chair. “Well then, since you are not interested in my offer, I will simply be on my way.”

“You are leaving?” Pidge asked surprised, she had expected him to at least try stress her a bit more.

“Yes, I see no point in pushing you since you have obviously made up your mind.” He walked to the door, leaving the chair behind. “But we will be seeing each other again soon, at the auction.”

“Auction?” Pidge asked confused.

The Emperor nodded. “As you denied my offer we would simply need to find you a different home don't we? There are many who would be interested in owning a paladin of Voltron after all.”

Pidge swallowed. She hadn't thought about other options and this was definitely not one of them.

“Good night,” the Emperor said and left the room.

Pidge stared at the door in shock and barely missed that the chair Zarkon had used slowly descended into the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, a bit of auctioneering.


	3. The Highest Bidder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will win the Green Paladin?

They came for her not long after and to Pidge’s luck they were kind enough to drape a dark cloth over her to shield her from onlookers after cuffing her securely.

The guards dragged her down countless corridors until they reached a large hall with a small stage where the back was covered in curtains.

One of the guards pulled Pidge up on the stage. From there she could easily see all the galra that apparently were interested in bidding on her, mostly officers and higher ranked individuals. There were so many...

“Our first item for the evening is a human with delicate snow white skin and light brown hair; the youngest and smartest of the group; the Green Paladin!” Her description surprised her and she looked confused around her, her eyes locking onto the galra that apparently was the auctioneer. Pidge could also spot Zarkon himself standing at the other side of the stage overlooking the entire ordeal.

She yelped when the guard pulled the cloth from her body, revealing her for all to see, and she couldn’t stop the blush that spread across her face.

“As you all can see it is in excellent condition, having just recently reached full maturity. No major scars or blemishes, medical records show no disease or genetic faults.” The guard holding her forced her to turn around and then back again, showing the crowd her entire body.

“The bids start at 5 million GAC.”

She didn’t have time to address the low amount she apparently was worth as several hands shot in the air and the cost started to rise. Her eyes darted from raised hand to raised hand, as the auctioneer constantly cried out the higher bids.

Quickly enough the bidding seemed to ramp up between a few individuals; a large rugged male galra with several scars across his face, a lanky female galra with slick fur, and a wide shouldered male galra with an impressive pair of tusks. Their hands barely left the air as the price climbed higher and higher.

Pidge's heart hammered in her chest. She was feeling lightheaded and she could barely breathe.

_ This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening! _

“47 million GAC. Do we have 48? We have 48!“ The tusked galra seemed to give up and sat down in his chair shaking his head. The galra with the scars and the lanky galra continued. “51 million GAC! 52 million GAC! 53 million GAC!” 

The lanky galra eventually sat down with a huff. “Just take her, Rahtuk. You seem desperate enough.”

“53 going once!”

The galra named Rahtuk grinned in return.

“Sold to commander Rahtuk of the 7th Fleet!” the auctioneer bellowed and Rahtuk stepped onto the platform heading towards her.

Pidge looked panicked at the galra approaching her. He looked like someone who would not tolerate any form of disobedience. He looked cruel, and Zarkon’s words from earlier came to mind;  _ There are countless galra out there who would wish nothing more than to take revenge on the paladins that killed their friends and family. _

Pidge swallowed. If she went with that galra there was no knowing what he would do to her.

But Zarkon wasn’t any better.

...or was he?

He hadn’t hurt her ...yet. He didn’t seem interested in hurting her. And with him she knew what she was getting,  _ kinda. _

Rahtuk was right in front of her now, a wicked grin on his face as he grabbed her arm to lead her away.

“Zarkon! I accept your offer!” she cried out and she couldn’t miss the small smirk on Zarkon’s face as he stepped out on the stage towards her.

“Apologies, Rahtuk, it seems she changed her mind,” Zarkon said with a friendly smile. 

The galra shrugged with a smile of his own and let go of Pidge. “It happens.” The crowd laughed.

“Hopefully you will find some other suitable pet amongst the candidates, you surely seem to have the money for it,” Zarkon said with a smirk. The galra gave him a wide toothed grin in reply and Zarkon gave a gesture to someone off stage. And as that the curtain behind them were pulled away and to Pidge's horror, she stood face to face with her friends. They were cuffed like she was and held still by several armored guards, and was wearing as little as she did. Not like she hadn’t seen the others in the nude before. Dressing and undressing a million times before to get into their paladin armor left you eventually not caring what your teammates looked like underneath. You didn’t always have the luxury of privacy.

“Pidge!” Lance cried out at the sight of her. The others started to yell as well, demanding that she was to be released, but Zarkon had other plans, and pulled her with him, even when she protested, kicking and screaming and cried to be let go.

She heard commotion behind her and caught a glimpse of Hunk charging a guard and Shiro trying to wrench himself away from four other guards. Both Lance and Keith was on the floor with a guard each holding them down as they both spewed profanities at them, demanding to be let go.

As Zarkon dragged her off stage the auctioneer gestured towards the paladins and said: “Next up is a human/galra hybrid with a luxurious black mane; the Right Hand of Voltron; the Red Paladin!” The guard holding Keith wrestled him into a stand and pulled him to the front of the stage. “Only recommended for those who are up for a challenge,” the auctioneer smirked and the crowd laughed before the hands were back in the air and the bids started pouring in.

“Let me go!” Pidge cried and tried to kick Zarkon in the shins, only to realise he was wearing his armor when she crushed her toes against it.

“Don't be difficult now. I just spared you from a very uncomfortable fate.”

“Like staying with you is going to be any better!” she spat back.

“I would assume you would not be interested in becoming someone’s permanent breeding tool?”

“And you are not going to do the same? Don't make me laugh!”

“I will not. You will only exist for my pleasure. I have had enough worthless offspring for a million lifetimes.”

Pidge didn’t have the strength to focus on what he said, she just felt so defeated.

 

 

He dragged her with him through countless corridors before stopping before a pair of sentries which he handed her over to.

She wasn't sure what she expected, but being bathed and cleaned was not one of them.

And the sentries were quite gentle about it too.

They removed the plastic tag in her ear, coated the wound in balms and creams, and replaced it with something more akin to a earring with a hanging piece of metal -  _ still a tag *sigh* _ \- made of precious metals and stones.

In the end she was given a robe of sheer fabric that didn't really cover anything, not to mention being completely see-through, and the thin metal collar around her neck was replaced with a larger heavier version.

There was something odd about the new collar and it didn’t take long before she figured out why. A sentry held her still as the other activated a mechanism and the next second she was gasping for air as something on the inside of the collar suddenly penetrated the skin and her nerves were on fire.

It felt like needles were digging themselves into her neck.

If the sentry had not been holding her still she would have been trashing like mad, probably injuring herself.

They held her still until the pain faded away and her breathing stabilised.

She was sobbing when they finally let go of her and she reached for the collar with shaking hands. Wiggling her fingers in between the collar and her neck, she was surprised her hand came back clean. No blood. And she could not feel any needles, at least not anymore.

She was given a few minutes alone before the sentries grabbed an arm each and steered her out of the room.

More halls and corridors.

In the end she was pushed through a set of heavy ornamental doors and found herself in a large bedroom. The huge bed in the middle looked menacing with its dark red drapings and brocade patterned sheets. She knew it belonged to him, who else? It was like an itemization of Zarkon himself. 

The rest of the room was sparingly decorated, with only a few more furnishings and several doors leading off to somewhere else. There were no windows, why would there be? This was probably at the very heart of Central Command, protected by countless walls of thick metal, like a well guarded safe.

But Pidge was alone now and she hadn’t really had time to reflect on what had happened but now it all came crashing over her like a tsunami of emotions.

She sobbed, tears ran free and her chest hurt. She slumped down on her knees on the carpeted floor, pulling the robe tighter around herself.

She barely heard the footsteps approaching her.

“Why do you cry?” Zarkon asked, voice calm and filled with that fake pity she hated so much.

“Because of you!” she snapped at him.

“Ah right, I do have a tendency to make people cry, don’t I?” He sat down next to her and with his large arm he brought her closer so that she was huddled up against his side.

It felt so wrong, and she tried to slowly worm herself out of his grip, but he caught her and simply changed his grip so she couldn’t.

“I told you before, I will not hurt you.” He reached down and placed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head which made Pidge shudder. “I see no point in harming what is mine.”

“You are the worst!” she snapped.

“Perhaps, but it does not change the fact I am telling the truth. I will keep you safe, you will be treated well and you will never go hungry.”

“And I expect you to be at least a tiny bit grateful.”

“Grateful for what? That you have taken me by force? That you-” Pidge had to take a deep breath to collect herself. “...raped me?” She almost started crying again.

“You shouldn’t think about that now," Zarkon said, as if it was that easy. "Let me show you around.” Zarkon dragged her to a stand and with an arm around her shoulder he pushed her onwards into the room and past Zarkon’s bed.

“This will be _your_ bed.” Zarkon motioned towards what looked like a large oval-shaped glass bubble, filled with cushions and blankets, with an opening in the front. It looked large enough for her to sleep in and still have room to spare. It reminded her of a snow globe. It was practically a glorified enlarged pet bed. “But you are welcome to sleep in mine should you wish to.”

“In your dreams!” Pidge quipped, but Zarkon just gave her another sly smile.

“I feel my dreams have become reality quite a lot lately, so who knows? Maybe you will grow to enjoy it? After all you will spend a lot of time in it.” Pidge shuddered. “But not tonight. I have tasks I need to attend, and you are in dire need of some proper rest.” He pushed Pidge slightly between the shoulderblades and steered her to the pet bed. “Should you need me then there is a button inside your bed you can use. Food will be brought to you when you wake.”

Pidge climbed reluctantly into the bubble and sat down on the pillows. They were soft and squishy, almost a tad bit much for her tastes.

Zarkon clicked on something and the opening of the bubble closed itself with a soft hiss, leaving her unable to leave.

“Good night,” Zarkon said, turned off the light and left the room, leaving her in the dark with her thoughts.


	4. Escape attempt nr 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge tries to get out and away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up, I have a ton of these chapters half finished, so updates will be rather frequent.

“It is time to wake up, little one.”

Pidge looked around herself groggily. Her mouth tasted like ash and the taste wouldn’t go away no matter how many times she wriggled her tongue over her teeth. She was thirsty too. 

Through the glass of her bubble she spotted Zarkon walking around doing his business, already dressed in his armor.

Her mood sank. It was the end of the blissful ignorance of sleep and time for reality to punch her in the face.

She was still here.

Zarkon walked over to a small seating arrangement and sat down. “There is food here ready for you,” he said. “Would you like to eat some? I have unlocked the door.”

At the thought of food her tummy made a low rumble and her baser instinct won over her defiant nature. Food first, fight later. It was several days since she ate last after all.  


She moved the blanket covering her body away only to realise she was naked, apart from the ridiculous see-through robe, and with no intention of walking around with her genitalia on display, she wrapped the blanket around herself and stepped out of the bubble.

“Put the blanket away or you will force me to take all of them away permanently,” he said dangerously calm and without even looking at her, his focus on arranging food on the table.

Pidge swallowed. That was the first real threat she had received from him, and the calm way he said it made it so much worse.

Pidge took the blanket off herself and draped it on the edge of the bubble opening, before turning back to him. He gave a pleased smirk in reply. “Such a good girl. It pleases me to see you can learn.”

And then the gravity of the situation finally started to take its toll on her. This wasn't just some nightmare she would soon wake up from, her friends weren't coming to her rescue. This was her future, stuck with this monster.

She couldn't stop the tears.

Zarkon changed his expression to a kind caring smile, the mocking look from before nowhere to be seen. “There is no need for tears, little one.” He walked up to her and with his thumb he gently wiped her tears away. She wanted to move away, but fear kept her rooted in place. If she rejected him what would he do?

“I-I don't want to do this,” Pidge sobbed. She really didn’t. This whole thing scared her so much. She was powerless here. The galra had her trapped in the heart of their empire with no obvious exit.

“Am I truly that scary?” he asked friendly and pushed her chin up so she would look him in the eyes. She tried to look away but he kept her still. “You have nothing to fear. I will never hurt you. I always take good care of what is mine.” His calming words did nothing to reassure her, especially when she thought about all the people that had been forced under his rule. He did _not_ take good care of them.  


“I-I want to go home,” Pidge sobbed. She wanted to go home so bad. There had been several times on their journey she wished she was back on Earth with her parents and brother. Times she regretted embarking on the journey at all, wishing she had just stayed behind. This was one of those moments. They had lost after all. All their hard work tossed away by the creature standing in front of her.

“Oh dear, already? I’m afraid that will not be possible.” He knelt to get down to her eye level and cupped her cheek with a large hand. “This is your home now and you have absolutely nothing to fear. You will always be fed and have a place to sleep, and I will protect you.” It still didn’t help. All she saw was the power hungry monster that had destroyed countless lives to get his will, he doubted he would treat her any different.

Pidge sobbed. Most of all she wanted to run away from him, but she knew that was not possible. Not now. She would simply have to play along and maybe a situation would arise. A small breach in their defences, their protective barrier around her.

“You should eat. You will feel better after,” Zarkon said and gestured towards the table.

She nodded and let herself be steered to the small table, just so she could focus on something else, and there was a chair fitted to her size she could sit down in. She fiddled nervously with the fabric of her robe, rubbing the thin fabric between her fingers, while Zarkon placed a plate in front of her. Some sort of thinly sliced meat artistically placed with a selection of odd looking vegetables as a side dish. 

It tasted alright. Pidge didn't really pay attention to any specific tastes, she was more occupied by the Emperor's observing gaze as he followed her every move as she ate. She felt like prey being watched by a predator.

When she felt full(she couldn’t eat anymore due to nausea)and was putting away the cutlery, Zarkon beckoned her to rise.

“I will show you the commodities.”

The first stop was the bathroom which was almost as big as the bedroom itself. A large walk-in shower with glass walls filled one side of the room while the other sported a large almost pool sized tub. Another door went to a smaller room(still large in comparison to regular sizes) with a toilet and other necessities.

From there Zarkon brought her back to the bedroom and out the large door. Pidge hadn't really paid attention the day before but now she could see it was a kind of lounge or sitting room.

“There is water in the pitcher.” Zarkon pointed to a counter with several bottles and drinks. “If you want anything else you can come with requests.”

“You can spend your free time here if you feel like it.”

Pidge snorted at the thought. She had no interest in just sitting around doing nothing.

“Free time?” she asked just to be sure what he meant. Was she going to be working with something?

“When you are not entertaining me,” Zarkon replied like it was obvious. Pidge felt nauseous again.

“And if I refuse to entertain you?” she said defiant.

“Then you will be punished.” Pidge took a step back at his words.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Indeed, I won’t, but there are other ways to punish without inflicting pain.”

“Taking privileges away is one way,” Zarkon said as he poured himself a glass of water. “Your free time for example.” Zarkon said it so casually while he sipped his water but Pidge took them what they were; more threats. "Or your ability to speak."  


Pidge's head snapped in his direction at that.

"My ability...You plan to mute me?"

"Muzzle you more likely," Zarkon said and finished his glass. "Nothing permanent of course, I am no monster." Zarkon brushed his hand over her neck and throat and Pidge felt a great urge to move away, but she stayed put by pure force of will.

“But now I must leave you, I am a busy man and many tasks require my presence. I will be back at a later time.” Zarkon led her back to the bedroom. “Be a good girl now.”

Pidge snorted and watched him leave, cape billowing behind him dramatically.

The moment he was out the door of the lounge, Pidge was trotting across the room--with a blanket carefully draped around herself and a dull spoon from her breakfast--through the door to the lounge and to the panel next to the door leading out. With nimble fingers she pried the panel open enough to jam the spoon into the crack and wrench the panel off. From there it was easy to figure out what wires did what even if it took a while to hook everything up. The door slid open a tiny crack, letting her see if there was anyone on the other side she needed to avoid.

The room was empty, and it also looked like another lounge or living room, just bigger, with more couches and coffee tables. A brief look told her there was nothing of interest, no pads laying around or drawers that could be filled with things. She made the door open a bit more, enough for her to slip through, and crossed the room quickly, straight for the door panel. It was as easy to open as the last one, but this one had a bit more wires and required some more fiddling to get to open.

And lo and behold, the hallway outside was empty as well.

Lucky Pidge.

 

Pidge ran. 

 

Her naked feet slapped against the metal floor, the sound echoed down the halls and would probably alert the guards or sentries, but this was her only chance.

She pushed on, not taking any breaks to catch her breath. It was now or never.

She rounded another corner and almost ran into the back of a sentry, but managed to slow down in time and go the other way. But as she turned around a sudden heat pulsed through her. And it was just like as if she had been drugged again.

But that was impossible! How? Was it the food? Had someone hit her with a blowdart? She was alone in this corridor!   


And then she realised what the collar around her neck was for, what the needles pricking her skin had been for.

It was to drug her more easily.

He could drug her anytime, anywhere, without even being in the same room as her.

Pidge cursed out loud as the drug dragged her down further into need for stimuli, smearing her thighs with slick.

This wasn't fair!

Zarkon was playing dirty!

She tried to keep running, but it was too much, and soon enough she could barely walk.

Cursing loudly she leant against the wall for support as she dragged herself further with a hand between her thighs brushing over her slick folds--so wet!--in an attempt to quench the fire within.

But no, it didn't help, and she ended up sprawled on the floor, the blanket she had wrapped herself in tossed haphazardly to the side as she fingered herself furiously.

If she could just come then she could get going again, even though deep down she knew it wouldn’t work.

The sound of boots coming closer almost distracted her from her ordeal, but not before three fully armed guards walked up to her did she crack an eye open to see.

One guard let out a laugh at the sight of her, clearly amused to find a slave like this.

“What an obscene little thing, playing with herself out here where everyone can see. Is it an open invitation I wonder?” another guard said, lightly tapping her leg with his foot to see her reaction. Pidge didn’t muster any, more focused on quenching the fire. The other guards snickered.

“Not today, soldier.” The soldiers turned to the voice and spotted the Emperor walking towards them. “But should she attempt to do this again I might be tempted to let you have your way with her as punishment.” The guards snapped into salute at the sight of their Emperor, all focus on Pidge lost.

“We would thoroughly enjoy that, sir!” one of the guards proclaimed and Zarkon gave him a pleased smirk in reply.

Zarkon stopped by Pidge's body, and with a flick of his foot he brushed Pidge's hand away from her soaked pussy. Then he pressed the tip of his metal clad boot against her pussy, rubbing it harder when she mewled.

“Is this enough for you?” he asked mischievously. “Or do you require something of a different caliber?”

Pidge heard the guards laughing in the background. She wanted to yell at them to shut their mouths, but Zarkon pressed the tip deeper and she groaned unwillingly instead. Any pressure in that area felt so good.

Zarkon tsked. “I knew you were into toys, but to see you enjoy more crude means is a surprise.”

“Now to bring my pet back to its home,” Zarkon said and unceremoniously picked Pidge up in his arms and carried her down the hall as the guards gave him a quick salute on his way.

She whined in his arms, writhing and squirming, not so much because she wanted to be let down, but because the itch inside her was flaring again and with the way he held her she couldn't touch herself.

“Be patient, little one. I will tend to your  _ need _ very soon,” Zarkon chuckled to himself at her display.

Zarkon didn't seem to be bothered by the broken door lock, and walked straight to the bedroom.

He put Pidge down on his bed, tummy down against the thick sheets. With a hand pinning her down he used the other to free his cock from its confines. Then he placed the tip of his cock against her pussy, but didn't push further.

“Is this what you want?” he asked smug. “I won't continue unless you you answer me.”

Pidge cursed internally. This motherfucker was not gonna let her go easily.

Smearing her slick over her already drenched folds he grinded the tip against her, barely dipping the tip inside only to pull back immediately.

It was torture.

Pidge whined helplessly as the need inside her grew in strength. She wanted to call out and tell him to get on with it, but that would let him win and no way she was gonna let him win easily!

“Come on now, be a good girl and ask nicely,” he said sugarsweet.

“Fuck… you…” she breathed out before gritting her teeth.

“That is not the right answer,” he tutted and flicked his clawed thumb over her clit.

Pidge cried out at the sudden stimulation and she felt her well constructed walls crumble around her. She couldn't take more of this!

“Okay, okay!” she cried out. “Fuck me!”

She hated herself for succumbing so easily. But it was so much it almost hurt. It wasn't fair that he could have this much control over body. Was not fair at all.

“Good girl,” Zarkon purred content and thrust forward.

 

Pidge saw white.

 

\-----

 

Zarkon rumbled pleased as he thrust into the welcoming velvet heat.

She was beautiful like this, splayed out on his bed, feet dangling over the side, pussy leaking slick over his sheets, and to his great delight showing off her pristine smooth back with its gentle curves and ivory color.

He let a hand glide over her skin, feeling the goosebumps spread underneath his fingertips.

There and then he considered trussing her up in a display of sort, just so he could enjoy her like a framed piece of art.

Perhaps not today, but the possibility was there.

The girl moaned, the need for more apparent, so he sped up with harder more precise thrusts, rocking back and forth until he found a fitting rhythm. He revered how her pussy swallowed him up at every thrust, the heat so soothing and soft, like a hot bath after a tiresome day. It was good just being inside her, her possibilities as a cock warmer was definitely there. Could be a delight during long hours in the throne room.

He bent over her form and licked greedily at her neck. He was still hesitant about biting her, she was very fragile after all, but maybe just a nibble?

He carefully worried the skin on her nape between his incisors, taking care not to bite down too hard. She answered with the cutest set of mewls he has ever heard and he promised himself he would repeat it some other time.

He shifted his stance slightly and felt her hold on his cock tighten, squeezing tighter than ever before. It threatened to push him over the edge and he decided to finish now or end up going on forever.

With a last deep thrust he came in her, deep deep within, filling her passage with his warm seed.

“Satisfied?” he cooed and ruffled her hair. She didn’t reply, but her small pants told him all he needed to know. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms, cradling her. Her eyelids threatened to close and in the end she blacked out in his arms and he cuddled her limp body until the sentries arrived to have her washed out and cleaned. And to have the door fixed. He would have to leave her alone in his quarters until he returned in the evening, but with guards placed outside.

He had expected her to escape, but it had been much quicker than he had anticipated, and in a way he was actually quite proud she had gotten so far. The young woman was far from stupid, ingenious you could say, but she had her flaws. But who knew how far she would have gotten had he not decided to watch her movements. The collar was a safety device in more ways than one.

He mused about her future, but had to focus on different things.

Right now he was very late to a meeting.


	5. Cold Nights and Warm Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon makes reality of his first warning.

Pidge woke up alone on Zarkon’s bed, the heavy embroidery on the blankets chafing her back.

She felt like she had been hit by a freight-train, every limb heavy and tired. The only strength she had left was what got her to sit up.

She didn’t feel like moving at all.

But she was hungry and she had no idea how long she had been out, there was no timer or clock in here to tell her the time of day. It was so disorientating.

Pushing herself off the bed she dragged herself into the lounge in the hope that a new meal was waiting for her, but she was out of luck.

Defeated she slumped down into one of the couches and curled up into a ball. She wanted to cry so bad, but no tears came.

She wasn’t sure if she fell asleep or just zoned out, but she suddenly realised someone was patting her head.

“You made me miss a meeting this morning,” Zarkon rumbled as he continued to comb through her hair.

“You could have just let me go,” Pidge replied bitter.

“We both know that was not really an option,” Zarkon said and sat down in the couch. “But I will have to punish you. I clearly told you not to use your blankets as clothing so I will need to take those away.”

“What?” Pidge couldn’t believe what she heard. That was what he was going to punish her for? Not her escape attempt? But for the bloody blanket?! “I don’t understand."

“Your escape attempt was expected. I also expect you to try again. And again. And again. Because I doubt you would give up so easily and I see no point in punishing you for the inevitable, only for the circumstances around it. So if I can teach you to not feel shame of your body this way then I will.”

Pidge couldn’t believe it. He was expecting her every move.

“It's not just shame, I feel vulnerable, exposed without clothes,” she said in the hope he would listen to her plea and see it from her perspective.

“There is nothing here that will hurt you. You are guarded at every varga of the quintant. No one will ever harm you,” Zarkon said, his voice dripping with confidence.

“That is easy for you to say,” Pidge mumbled.

“It is because I made it so,” Zarkon said matter-of-factly.  


“But enough about that, I thought we might discuss your future, about your life here with me. I meant what I said earlier, you will have everything you ever want or need.”

“So why can't I have clothes, or go home then?”

“Because I want you here and my wishes trump yours.”

“That is not what you promised me!”

“Certain limits has to be taken into consideration.”

“You keep changing the rules!” Pidge cried out in frustration.

“I should perhaps have been more clear, but see it like this, you can come with requests and I will decide if they are granted or not. Any life threatening wishes are of course granted immediately.”

“Okay fine, so if I told you that I need to go home to get vital medication to keep myself alive you would let me?”

“Clever,” Zarkon smirked. “But no, Haggar knows the state of your body, you are not dying. Apart from a small allergic reaction towards certain foods you are in excellent health. She even discovered the little implant keeping you from being impregnated by me. Smart device. Easily removed too.” Without thinking Pidge's hand darted to her stomach as if she could feel if her contraception was missing or not. “You wouldn't dare!” she snapped defensively.

“No, I would not. I have no interest in having kits with you. I stated so before,” Zarkon said with an uninterested almost annoyed tone, annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

Pidge bit her lip.

“So what can I wish for? What is inside the criteria?”

“Anything regarding your quality of life.”

“Entertainment?” she asked hopeful. She was already bored of the place.

“You will have to earn it,” Zarkon smirked and Pidge groaned.

“This is all so bloody unfair!”

Zarkon shrugged. “Life is unfair.” She glared at him in reply.

“Now, are you hungry? You have been sleeping most of the quintaint,” Zarkon asked.

“Yes,” Pidge replied flat and Zarkon seemingly ordered a meal to be delivered on his pad.

She ate in silence while Zarkon was milling about doing whatever he was doing, she didn’t care.

She did however care when it came to going to bed.

No blankets.

And the room felt very chilly all of sudden.

Pidge just knew that the bastard had lowered the temperature in the room.

“Cold?” he asked, still with that devious smile on his lips when he sat down onto the bed, out of his suit and only wearing a simple black sleeping tunika and pants. He looked odd in it, out of his armor, less bulky, but she could easier see the muscle underneath. He was still much bigger than her, even when seated. It was so intimidating. She felt so small.

“I'm fine,” she replied back through clenched teeth as she sat down in her bubble.

“It is quite warm under my sheets if you would like to accompany me,” he said lifting the sheets in a welcoming motion.

“NO.”

“Suit yourself,” he said and laid down to sleep.

Pidge tried to make herself comfortable. The pillows were covered in a smooth fabric that felt cold to the touch and even colder when it was everything she got.

Pidge huddled up in her bed, she pushed the pillows around, pulling some on top of her to cover her, but the cold kept biting. There were too big gaps that let cold air seep in and she kept shivering no matter what she did.

She glared at Zarkon’s sleeping form. He was laying there with several heavy warm blankets all for himself like the asshole he was.

If she could close the bubble bed door it probably hadn’t been so bad, but nope, he had left it open with no means for her to close it.

She cursed internally and considered sneaking into the bathroom and steal some towels, but he would probably wake from that. The bathroom door was noisy.

An hour ticked past and she couldn’t take it anymore. She snuck out of her bed and crawled as silently as she could over the carpeted floor to Zarkon’s bed.

When next to the bed she stopped to listen, Zarkon’s breathing had not changed

There was a good meter from Zarkon’s feet to the end of the bed. She could lay there and he would never even notice her.

Pidge thought about it one more time. She was cold,  _ her _ bed was cold,  _ his _ bed was warm, and she didn’t even have to touch him.

Wasn’t even a question.

Onto the bed!

She dragged herself up onto the bed carefully, while not exactly easy with how tall it was, but she managed to get a good enough grip on the heavy comforter to pull herself up.

Now perched on top she stopped to listen to Zarkon’s breathing again and seemed to still be asleep. Perfect.

The many layers of blankets and comforters were as warm as she imagined them, even if they weighed her down and almost kept her immobile under their weight, but this was so much better than the stupid blanket-less bubble.

She sighed content and finally slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you guys have any ideas for punishments for poor little Pidge then go ahead and write them in the comments. I love suggestions for both naughty and more innocent punishments.


	6. Bathroom Thoughts and Old Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIdge lets out some thoughts and later gets to meet a familiar but unfriendly face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more angsty than smutty, but next chapter we're back at it.

She woke up with a nice warm fuzzy feeling, encroached in blankets as tight as a hug. This was the best morning she had had in ages. Better than the bed at home, or at the garrison, or at the Castle of lions, or… wait a minute.

Her eyes shot up and to her absolute terror she spotted Zarkon staring at her with a smug look on his face. His elbows propped up on the bed resting his head in one hand.

“Enjoying the bed?” he asked and Pidge blushed something furiously. “I knew you would.”

She fumbled with the words, but managed at last to make a coherent sentence: “Only because you took my blankets!”

“Which I warned you about.” Zarkon tilted his head to study her further. “You will have to earn that privilege again.” Pidge snorted. “Until then you are welcome to share my bed. I quite enjoy having my dear pet at my feet.” At Zarkon’s words Pidge realised she had been laying at his bedend like some sort of faithful dog. She felt appalled, and she scurried out of the bed as fast as she could.

“Pity,” Zarkon tsked and stepped off the bed and started to undress.

Up until that point she had not seen him fully naked, the times he had fucked her he had simply just removed the crotch guard and zipped open his undersuit.

Now on the other hand he was standing with his side towards her, tucking away his sleepwear to sort out his armor and undersuit on a large armor stand. She knew something about Galra anatomy, but it was weird getting front row seats. Zarkon was of the scaly variety; large overlapping scales covered his arms, shoulders, neck and back, following his spine down to his tailbone, with smaller scales scattered over his flank and thighs. Zarkons genitalia were hidden inside the slit on his lower abdomen, the soft scales there providing protection to his sensitive parts.

“Would you perhaps like to take a bath? The water is quite nice.” His voice was soft, friendly. It didn’t help make her relax though.

Pidge considered her options; stay on his good side and be treated well, or create an enemy she could never escape from. Staying on his good side would include behaving, but also not seem ungrateful, so taking a bath would perhaps placate him. It could push her towards that entertainment she could earn.

Also a bath did sound nice.

“Yeah,” she said and stepped towards the bathroom. Zarkon gave her a satisfied smile in return and held the door open for her.

“Make sure you do not slip,” Zarkon said as he led her to the large built-in tub.

Dipping her toes in she came to the conclusion the water wasn’t too hot and stepped into it, seating herself on the far side of the tub. The water reached her to her neck and when Zarkon stepped into the tub as well, he made waves that threatened to drown her. Glaring at him he made a small apology.

“Come here so I can wash your hair.” Zarkon beckoned.

Pidge could do that herself, but apparently he wanted to pretend she was a child, or a doll, so she reluctantly moved closer. She avoided touching any part of him if she could.

He propped her up in his lap between his thighs as he lathed up her hair with soap, gently rubbing it in.

Where she was sitting against his crotch and belly, she could feel his slit at her back. So far he was not aroused and she hoped that he would stay that way.

“You are a very good girl today,” Zarkon suddenly commented as he rinsed her hair with fresh warm water with the detachable showerhead. “I appreciate that.”

Pidge didn't reply, she was afraid she would say something wrong.

“You are allowed to talk,” Zarkon said, as if he read her thoughts.

“...I don’t know what to say.”

“Tell me what you are thinking,” Zarkon said as he brushed his claws through her silky hair before lathing it up with more soap.

“I rather not.”

“I am quite curious.”

“You wouldn't like what I have to say.”

“Probably not, but that is the price I must pay to keep one of my enemies as a pet.” Zarkon made a low chuckle and he started to rinse her hair a second time. “So tell me, what are you thinking?”

Pidge sighed, unsure if she could take the risk and tell him.

“I fear that you will turn on me at the smallest mistake. That you will push me to my limits just to see me crumble and lash out and then use that to justify hurting me.”

Zarkon stopped. His hands lowered to rest on her thighs. When he next spoke his tone was serious, but friendly, and almost a whisper.

“You are very intelligent, little one. But your fears are unfounded. I might punish you for transgressions, but I will never harm you.”

“I don't believe you. I cannot believe you.” Pidge sniffled.

“You are afraid to let your guard down,” Zarkon said and his hand caressed her cheek. “That is understandable.”

“We fought against you for four years. It was one of the first thing we learned,” Pidge said and hugged her arms around her, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“That is behind us both now,” Zarkon said calm. “We do not have to fight anymore.”

“You say it like it is easy.”

“You don’t know before you try.”

“You ask so much from me.”

“I really have not-” but before he could continue Pidge turned around to snap back at him.

“You have taken everything from me! And you still constantly ask for more!”

Zarkon made a disagreeing noise. “I have hardly-”

“Oh tell me then, what do I have left from before?” Pidge growled, demanding an answer. “You have taken my family, my friends, my home, my clothes, my freedom, even my quiznacking _virginity_!” Zarkon raised an eyebrow at that. “I owe you nothing before you actually start giving instead of taking!”

Zarkon frowned, but it was more of a thinking frown than a scorning one.

“All I have left is my life and at this point I am not sure it is worth keeping.” Pidge slumped against the edge of the tub, her eyes tracing the ripples in the water.

Zarkon sighed.

“I got what I asked for,” he mumbled. “Your thoughts and all that comes with it.”

Pidge snorted and looked away from him.

“Come now, let us get you dried up and clothed.” He stepped out of tub and held out his hand to help her out. She accepted it reluctantly and followed him over to the cabinet with all the towels. Pulling out one of the softest largest towels he draped it over her shoulders and used a smaller one to dry her hair.

She clung to the towel, finally feeling covered and safe, but soon enough it was pulled away and she just felt like crying.

He dried her body too and pushed her in the direction of a tall stool, hinting for her to sit. He fetched a brush from another cabinet and walked back.

“I was your first?” he asked softly as he started brushing her hair.

“Yeah.” Pidge sniffled. “It wasn’t exactly how I imagined my first time would go.”

Zarkon hummed, more to indicate he was listening than anything else.

“Maybe it would have been someone I trusted, who would listen to me and make sure I was okay with everything.” Another sniffle. “I’m never getting that back am I? That moment.”

Zarkon didn’t answer, but put down the brush to pick up a headband instead, slipping it over her head, partially taming her usually wild hair.

“I am not sure what I expected from you paladins, but I guess I considered you older and wiser than what was reality.” Zarkon sighed. “I might have assumed I was not going to be your first, that you had already experienced life’s simple pleasures.”

Pidge frowned.

“We are a lot younger than you think. We were merely teenagers when we ended up in this war,” Pidge mumbled as Zarkon continued to brush her hair into place.

“I understand that now, but it was not apparent then. I would never have expected the Princess to have recruited mere children to fight for her. Even I find that distasteful.”

“But not enough to make you change your mind about us.”

“You might be young, but you are still a threat. A paladin of Voltron is a powerful being. I cannot allow you to be free,” Zarkon said, his tone more stern.

Pidge followed Zarkon back to the bedroom and into a walk-in closet behind one of the many doors and made Pidge sit on a bench in the middle of the room.

He opened countless cabinets rummaging around for items while she sat there lost in thought.

“Here.” Zarkon held forth a similar robe to the one she had worn yesterday before it got lost in her escape attempt, just a different color. This time it was a dark red unlike yesterday's purple. “Dress up now.”

“Why? It barely covers anything anyway,” Pidge grumbled as she grabbed the completely see-through garment.

“It's a status symbol,” Zarkon said and Pidge raised an eyebrow. “If you walked around completely naked(or in prisoner garb),” he added. “You would be considered the lowest form of slave, someone who could be taken by anyone anywhere. But by wearing this you send a different signal, that you are chosen and that everyone can only watch but not touch.” He took the robe in hand again and helped her dress. “Something tantalizing and unachievable.”

“So you protect me by making me more interesting to onlookers? Like forbidden fruit? Don't you think that will just have the opposite effect?”

“No one would dare touch you unless they wished to feel my wrath.”

Pidge doubted that. People did stupid things with enough incentive.

Zarkon walked back into the bedroom and started dressing in his bodysuit and armor while Pidge ate breakfast.

“You will accompany me to the throne room this quintant,” Zarkon said as he picked up the crown, the final piece, and put it on his head.

“The throne room?”

“Yes, so come along now.” Zarkon gestured towards the door.

“What do you need me for?” Pidge asked curiously. She wanted to leave his quarters, but everything he wanted her for usually didn’t always go in her favor.

“You will simply keep me company while I conduct my business.”

“...okay,” she replied unsure but she followed him out anyway.

“At my side,” Zarkon directed and Pidge reluctantly walked next to him as they made their way through the countless halls. She had to almost trot to keep up with him, as his legs were a lot longer than hers, but it did seem like he was considerate enough to match his speed with hers.

She found passing other galra in the halls uncomfortable. All of them snapped into salute at the sight of their Emperor, but their gazes always landed on her and stayed there until they had walked far enough. It felt like she was on display and she huddled the robe around her tighter, no matter how little it helped.

Walking off the elevator and stepping into the throne room was an awe inspiring moment for Pidge. The room was gigantic, bigger than anything she had seen in life. Even bigger than the engine room in the Castle of Lions and that was pretty darn big.

“Are those screens,” Pidge asked and pointed at the walls that were currently showing a star spangled background. A lone galra cruiser drifted by.

“Correct. It shows part of the outside of Central Command. I can move the viewing point as I wish.”

“Cool,” Pidge said before even thinking. Praising the enemy was perhaps not the best thing to do. She didn’t miss the smile he returned either.

Zarkon sat down on his large throne and patted his lap. Pidge was rather revolted by the thought, but the floor was cold and the thought of sitting on it with only her robe to protect her was even worse. Slowly she climbed into his lap and sat down on his right thigh. Just in time too as the elevator at the end of the room started moving again and quickly after several galra officers walked towards them. From their armor Pidge guessed they were commanders.

She did a double take when she spotted Sendak, of all people, amongst them. His large ears and giant prosthetic hand impossible to miss.

Pidge scowled at him, but his eyes was aimed at Zarkon and they all went down on one knee and saluted, ignoring her.

The meeting was as boring as she could imagine, all military jargon and dry terminology. It was all about some far away planet systems she had never heard about, border patrols that ran into some random hostiles, and so on. It didn’t even have a fraction of what interested Pidge.

If it wasn’t for the fact that she was freezing like hell she would have probably have fallen asleep in his lap. In the end she grabbed a piece of his cape and draped that over herself to keep warm. Zarkon rumbled a bit at that and patted her head in approval.

The commanders talked for what felt like forever and Pidge slipped in and out of a nap.

She woke by Zarkon nudging her gently. “Wake up, little one, there is someone who wishes to talk to you.”

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked drowsy around herself, until her eyes locked onto the only other being in the room besides Zarkon.

Sendak.

“Hello, Green. Long time no see.” Sendak grinned, all sharp teeth and up to no good.

“ _You_.” Pidge glared at him.

“Yes, _me_.”

“Sad to see you didn’t perish in that pod,” Pidge said as salty as she could. Sendak chuckled.

“Glad to hear you missed me,” Sendak replied with a toothy devilish grin. “Enjoying your position?”

“Fuck you!”

Sendak whistled. “Feisty.”

“She can be a handful,” Zarkon chuckled and placed his hands on her hips, holding her still from flying at the commander.

“I can see that,” Sendak walked closer to them both. “Back then you were quite thin and scrawny. But now you have grown a bit and filled out in all the right places.” His reached out his hand and before she could react he cupped one of her breasts carefully, not letting his sharp claws scratch her. She swatted his hand away and crossed her arms to cover her boobs, face red and glaring daggers at him. “Keep your dirty hands to yourself,” Pidge grumbled and it didn’t stop Sendak from instead ruffle her well brushed hair.

“Leave me alone!” she snapped.

“For now. We will see each other again soon,” Sendak said still smiling, saluted to the Emperor and turned to leave.

Not before he was halfway to the elevator did Pidge dare ask: “What was that about?”

“He was simply here to confirm his reward.”

“Reward for what?”

“His loyalty.”

"And the reward is?"

"You will see."

Pidge didn’t like Zarkon’s sly smile.


	7. Too Good Not To Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon and Pidge have a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was submitted via mobile so sorry if any of the formatting is a bit bonkers.

Later the same day, after many more boring meetings, they headed back to Zarkon’s quarters.  
Zarkon had refused to tell her more about what the thing with Sendak was, and she felt like he was hiding something from her.  
But she trotted along next to him, even if her feet felt like popsicles and her toes threatened to break off.  
“Can I at least get some shoes? The floors are so cold,” Pidge asked eventually.  
Zarkon hummed. “I rather carry you.” He bent down and picked her up, letting her sit on his arm as he kept walking. It wasn’t what she had asked for, but she was glad her feet got away from the metal, even with her body now pressed against Zarkon's cold chestplate instead.  
“Why are you so obsessed with keeping me naked?” Pidge dared to ask.  
“Because your body is delicate and denying you the protective effect of clothing keeps you docile. If I give you clothes the chance of successful escape rises significantly,” Zarkon replied, brutally honest.  
“Of course,” Pidge grumbled.

Back in Zarkon’s quarters Pidge had dinner while Zarkon ate somewhere else, giving her some time alone. She spent it looking through all the rooms she had access to, opening drawers and cabinets in the hope of finding something that could aid her in a future escape. She turned up empty handed and even if she had found anything she was sure she was under constant surveillance. It still looked like her chance of escape were pretty much nil.

When nighttime arrived she was once again faced with the question of sleeping blanketless in her bubble or give in and sleep in Zarkon’s bed. Zarkon offered her a spot next to him with a pillow and everything, but she declined. In the end she ended up at his feet again, crawled up close to the bedend, as far from his feet as possible.  
She was just glad he hadn’t fucked her that day and she hoped the next day would be similar.

\-----

The next morning was a repetition of the previous, sans the bathing part.  
“We will have a visitor today, and if you behave then this will be a way for you to regain your privileges and perhaps gain some new ones.”  
Pidge looked up from her breakfast, some sort of soft bread, dried fruits and juice, and looked at Zarkon.  
“Which ones?” she dared ask.  
“You will get your blankets back, and you can get some forms of entertainment.”  
“Be a bit more specific. You are talking to someone who did master grade puzzles while waiting for the bus to school.” She enjoyed flaunting that tidbit about her.  
Zarkon tilted his head and hummed for a bit.  
“How about teaching you how to read and speak galran?”  
“I already know a little,” she mumbled. “But I guess it could help pass time.”  
“Good. Behave and it will be yours.”  
“Okay,” Pidge replied and continued with her breakfast.

Today Zarkon had dressed up in a large short sleeved coat instead of his trademark armor. It left his chest bare and it also looked very comfortable, something to wear when you were just going to stay at home.  
He wandered around the lounge, moving objects around, tidying the place. Pidge wondered why he didn’t have any servants do it and that made her realise she had never actually seen any servants or sentries or drones or whatever. Maybe when she was knocked out someone cleaned the place.

When the doorbell rang Zarkon called for Pidge to get out into the longue and she reluctantly rose from her chair in the bedroom and headed out, the red robe wrapped around her breast tightly.  
When Pidge saw Sendak at the door she froze.  
“What is he doing here?” she said and scowled at Sendak which gave her a smirk in return.  
“He is our visitor,” Zarkon said calm and he gestured for her to sit in the couch as Sendak sat down in a chair of his own.  
Pidge didn’t buy it. He was here for something more. “And he is only visiting?”  
“Well, not without some fun first,” Zarkon said sheepish, like as if that was making it better.  
Pidge glared at him.  
“Sendak did me a great service and his efforts must be rewarded,” Zarkon explained  
“Then give him something else as I did not agreed to this!”  
“Don't be difficult now.”  
“No! I refuse!” Pidge stomped off back to the bedroom, intent to just leave them alone. She didn't get further than to the doorstep.  
Pidge yelped as the humongous claws of Sendak's robot hand closed themselves around her body. A feeling she had hoped she wouldn't have to relive ever after the first time he had almost crushed her to death on the bridge of the Castle of Lions at the start of their adventure.  
The claws pulled her back towards them no matter how much she struggled.  
“Let me go, you quiznacking brute!” she yelled and hammered at the claws with all her might.  
“You disappoint me, little one. I thought we had a deal,” Zarkon said as Pidge was pulled close to them.  
“You didn't mention anything about this! You just said we were going to have guests!”  
“And guests must be entertained,” Zarkon said as Sendak deposited her into Zarkon’s lap on the couch.  
“So I must entertain to get entertainment myself? That's unfair!” she snapped and tried to elbow him to get free which he elegantly avoided to capture both her wrists.  
“It is only fair considering the circumstances. You must also regain your lost privileges remember?”  
“This wasn’t how I imagined it would go!”  
“Little one, I promise you we will not do anything you will find uncomfortable,” Zarkon said calm and rubbed circles into her wrists.  
“This is uncomfortable,” Pidge said through clenched teeth and made a last effort thug but Zarkon was not letting go.  
Sendak cleared his throat and placed his flesh hand over his heart. “I swear on my honor I will do my best not to harm you, paladin.” Pidge's lips curled in disgust. She didn't trust him one bit and his mischievous smile did NOT help.  
“Should there be anything you do not like you can tell us to slow down,” Zarkon said.  
“But not stop?”  
“We will stop if necessary,” Zarkon said reassuringly.  
Pidge gritted her teeth. “I don't like it.”  
“That is okay,” Zarkon said. “As long as you behave.”  
Sendak started to undress and Pidge looked away. She didn’t want to see his satisfied smug face looking at her.  
This was all just a stupid nightmare.  
Pidge closed her eyes and tried to think of other things, but the sounds of Sendak’s armor pieces hitting the floor one by one kept distracting her.  
When silence finally settled she dared open her eyes, and Pidge found herself face to face with Sendak's throbbing cock.   
It was differently shaped, much wider than Zarkon's and with thick ridges and bumps. She shuddered at the thought of having it inside her.  
Sendak moved closer to rub the leaking head of his erection against her cheek and Pidge was so overwhelmed by his strong musky scent she almost gagged.  
“I doubt you will fit in her mouth,” Zarkon mused.  
“Pity, it would be a good use of it,” Sendak said smug and Pidge scowled at him for that comment.  
“You will have to make do with her pussy,” Zarkon said and let go of Pidge’s wrists, letting his hands run down her sides inside the robe instead.  
Sendak fiddled with something in his flesh hand and Pidge gasped as she felt the now familiar effect of the drug wash over her. It wasn’t as strong this time, but it was enough to make the warm feeling spread across her skin wherever Zarkon touched. It almost felt nice, much gentler than last time.  
Without warning Pidge was lifted into the air to rest her back against Zarkon's chest as he rose to a stand, his hands holding her gently beneath her armpits. Sendak moved closer and with both hands, artificial and not, grabbed her legs to bring the knees up against her chest. This left her completely open and on display, and the right height for him to gain access to her now drenched pussy.  
He teased her by nudging her slick entrance with the tip of his cock, not entering just yet, but coating it liberally in her natural lubricant.  
“Take it slow,” Zarkon ordered as Sendak carefully eased in the head of his cock until it popped in. Pidge moaned deeply. Unlike the Emperor's cock with its short head and wide shaft but narrow base, Sendak's cock was tapered from the tip to a much wider base. It was a whole different experience.  
“You accomodate my size so splendidly, Green,” Sendak praised, cooing as he thrust himself deeper into her. Pidge could only whine in response even if all she wanted was to tell him to go fuck himself.  
Taking Zarkon had always required stretching, but Sendak was a whole new level, and it hurt. But it was the good kind of hurt, the one that promised pleasure at the end.   
Pidge grabbed around for purchase and latched onto Zarkon’s coat, clenching the fabric tightly in her hands.  
“She feels so tight. Her insides are practically milking me,” Sendak panted as he pistoned into her. Pidge mewled as the ridges on his cock rubbed against all the good spots inside her in ways she had never experienced before.  
You are such a good girl, taking my favorite commander so well. Look at how thick he is and you swallow him right up.” Zarkon kept cooing into her ear while worrying her neck with his teeth.  
“Such a hungry little girl,” Sendak purred.  
Pidge clung to Zarkon's clothes as Sendak continued to rut into her mercilessly.  
She felt overwhelmed. It felt good, but it was so much. If she could she would have been begging him to slow down, but she couldn’t form a single word.  
“Remember, you are not allowed to come inside her,” Zarkon rumbled suddenly.  
“Yes, my lord,” Sendak panted out between thrusts.  
A few more thrusts and Sendak pulled out just in time to empty his load over Pidge’s breasts and stomach.  
“Your timing is immaculate as always,” Zarkon purred.  
“Thank you my lord,” Sendak grinned in return.  
They both turned their attention back to Pidge as she whined, her need was still flaring inside her strong as ever.  
“Do not worry, little one, you will have your turn as well.” Zarkon moved one of his hands to free his own cock from the confines of his robe and then he lifted her legs again so he could lower her onto his cock.  
After the emptiness Sendak’s cock had left behind Zarkon’s was hot like coals and slid so easily in. With him nestled deep inside she took a deep breath to collect herself.  
“Good?” Zarkon asked and Pidge nodded, it felt good. Just having him fill her out relieved some of the need. He started to move his hips holding her in place. She arched her back towards him, pushing her own hips backwards so that she was more seated against him.  
Sendak walked closer and his flesh hand brushed over her breasts before his fingers caught one of her nipples where he flicked the nub between his claws to see it grow and redden. And the blush that spread across her face. Pidge mewled in discomfort and pushed at Sendak to make him stop, but it was like pushing at a concrete wall.  
“Stop,” she breathed out, the only word she had managed to say since this all started, and Sendak reluctantly moved his claws away. Instead he pushed her chin up so he had a better look at her flushed face.  
“For someone so stubborn you sure have a weird way of saying you enjoy something,” Sendak let his hand trail down to her pussy and flicked at her clit. She whined at the unwanted but good feeling. “Because your body surely seems to enjoy it all.”  
“I...can’t...control...it!” she hissed out and tried to push him away again.  
But then Zarkon decided he wanted to speed things up and he grabbed hold of her hips to keep her in place while Sendak held her upright.  
His thrusts got wilder, deeper, and Pidge was now crying out at each thrust.  
“Such a lovely voice,” Sendak purred and allowed Pidge to support herself on his chest, where her fingers tangled themselves in his fur.  
A few precision thrusts from Zarkon later and Pidge came, groaning into Sendak's furry chest. Moments later Zarkon finished as well, filling her insides with his warm cum. He patted Pidge's back affectionately as Pidge still clung to Sendak's chest, not loosening her grip.  
“You can let go now, little one,” Zarkon purred and moved his hands to hold her more securely. “I have you.”  
With gentle coaxing she finally let her fingers relax and Zarkon pulled her back to rest against his chest.  
Sendak brushed his chest fur flat again.  
“She has a strong grip. I was almost afraid I would have to cut it to get her off.” Sendak chuckled.  
Zarkon proceeded to lift Pidge off his softening cock, carefully as not to make it uncomfortable for her.  
“You did well, little one,” Zarkon praised as he slowly lowered her down onto the couch, letting her warm body touch the cold(in comparison) cushions. Zarkon propped a small pillow up behind her head as well.  
Her robe was a bit dishevelled at this point and Zarkon pulled it off her gently.  
Pidge startled as something warm and wet was pushed against her tummy.  
“Easy,” Sendak said calm. “I am only cleaning you.” Pidge realised the feeling was a wet cloth and let her body relax down onto the couch again.  
He rubbed gentle circles into her tummy and over her breasts, wiping away all of his cum. He was so much more careful than she imagined he would be.  
When done, he tossed the cloth over at the nearby table and started zipping up his suit so he could attach his armor with a speed that told tales of his experience.  
He sat down on the other side of Pidge in the couch.  
“I take it you enjoyed your reward?” Zarkon asked, a smile on his lips.  
“Very. I would not mind playing with her again in the future.” Sendak grinned.  
Zarkon hummed. “We will see,” he said and carded his claws through Pidge's hair.  
Pidge wanted to protest against Sendak being allowed to touch her ever again, but her exhausted body pulled her mind slowly down into the darkness.


	8. Aftercare is Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon is a total creep with Pidge's unconscious body.

After Zarkon sent Sendak on his way, he brought the woman's unconscious form to the bathroom and laid her down in the bathtub to rinse her off. He took care not to fill in too much water lest he drown her, especially since the drug would keep her asleep for around a varga more. The dose hadn't been the strongest.

He didn't mind this part of the aftercare. He got to enjoy her calm form. Not like when she was awake and she shied away from his sight, wrapping herself in her robe like as if it mattered. Now he could let his eyes, and claws, wander over her delicate snow white skin as much as he liked.

Unlike his own kind, humans had sweat glands, and while he did not mind her scent, he had learned most humans were not fond of the sticky feeling sweating left behind. So he carefully washed her body with a moist cloth.

 

He draped her in a towel and carried her into the bedroom placing her on his bed. He then patted her dry and started to brush her hair out.

He liked this quiet activity. Just him and her. He even hummed an old tune that happened to pop into his mind.

 

A bit later he had to leave her alone to tend to his Empire, so he dressed in his suit of armor with an eye keeping track of her unconscious body now and then.

He had just finished dressing when she started to stir, her hands rising to her head and a groan left her lips.

“Rise and shine,” he said and smiled.

“That is easy for you to say,” she grumbled as she sat up. Zarkon chuckled at that.

A loud thump and “Ouch!” coming from behind made him turn back to the woman only to find her on the floor rubbing her backside.

“What is the matter?”

“My legs don't work,” she grumbled and tried to drag herself up again using the bedspread only to have it slide down with her.

“Maybe we were a bit overzealous earlier,” Zarkon chuckled and walked back to her.

“That is an understatement,” she mumbled under her breath.

He bent down to aid her back on her feet, but she swatted his hands away.

“I don’t need your help,” she grumbled.

“You clearly do.”

“This is all your fault you know that?”

“Only partially.”

“That is a lie and you know it!”

He bent down to help her second time only to have her forcefully shove his hands away.

“Stop touching me!”

“You need assistance,” Zarkon said calm.

“Can’t you just leave me alone!” she snapped at him, her face twisted by rage. Zarkon raised an eyebrow at her outburst but rose to his feet to walk away. If she wanted to be difficult she could have it that way.

He gave one last look at her before he left the room, only to find her crying. The bed sheets tucked around her as if she had realised she would not be going anywhere soon.

He sighed and walked back and squatted next to her.

“You will get your strength back. There is nothing to worry about,” he said quietly.

“Can you not just leave me alone for a moment’s sake!” she snapped back.

Zarkon frowned. “I am simply trying to comfort you.”

“I don’t need your fucked up idea of comfort!” Her hands were now tangled in the sheets, clenching them with all her might.

Zarkon wrinkled his nose. She was getting unreasonable.

“You’d rather I do not care?”

“You don’t care! If you did you wouldn’t have rented me out to Sendak like I was some toy.”

Zarkon crossed his arms. “You enjoyed yourself.”

“Because of the quiznacking drug!” she snapped back. “I never agreed to what you did to me! I didn’t want to be there! And I told you so several times!” She was so angry.

“You didn’t care about my opinion, you didn’t care about how uncomfortable I felt. All you cared about was getting your dick wet.”

“We made sure you were not harmed.”

“But you did not give two shits about my feelings!”

“I do not see the problem.” That seemed to trigger something in the woman and she screamed out the next words, to great discomfort for his sensitive ears.

“I HATE YOU!”

Zarkon blinked at her, stunned for a split second at her outburst.

“You are an abusive monster and if you think for one second I would want to stay here then think again!”

“The moment my legs start working again I am going to find a way to leave this place and I will never ever let you drag me back here!”

They stared at each other. The woman worked up, face flushed baring her teeth in a snarl.

“Are you done?” Zarkon asked completely calm, tired of listening to her ramblings.

This seemed to deflate her and she buried her face in her hands, sobs filling the air.

“Go away… just go away…” she sobbed.

Zarkon sighed, but did as she requested and turned to leave.

“Your privileges are on the couch in the lounge,” he said as he closed the door behind him.

 

\-----

 

Zarkon returned to his quarters vargas later, and not surprised he found her still there, no new escape attempts to punish her for.

The young woman was sitting in the couch with one of the blankets draped over her. She had the pad in her lap just staring at the blank screen.

“Why don't you turn it on?” Zarkon asked as he sat down next to her.

“I'm afraid,” she replied, voice quiet.

Zarkon raised an eyebrow, not sure he understood what she was referring to.

“What do you mean?”

“I don't want to normalise ...this. To have a reward be part of you abusing me. Make it seem right, that I got paid to do it. Make it okay.”

Zarkon led his arm around her shoulders hugging her tight to his body.

“Then don't see it as such, see it as a gift.” He leant forward and with a swipe of his claw he turned the screen on. Several handpicked titles appeared, good basics for learning the galra language.

“You should start here.” He pointed at one particular title and gently moved her hand to click on it, guiding her. “It should be fairly easy to understand even with your limited knowledge.”

He expected her to start tapping on the different icons on screen, but instead her grip on the pad tightened, her knuckles turning white.

And teardrops hit the screen one after another.

“I’m so scared,” she sobbed, the hands holding the pad shaking.

Zarkon exhaled. _More crying,_ he thought. It was starting to annoy him even if he understood that this whole experience had to be overwhelming for her. But she would simply have to endure.

“You will be fine,” he said to reassure her, rubbing her back through the thick blanket. “You have made it so far.”

She sobbed at that but her tears stilled quickly after.

 

\-----

 

They ended up with her head resting on his thigh as she slowly read through the information on the pad and he gently carded his claws through her hair.  
It was quite nice according to Zarkon.  
Pidge was not so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that Zarkon is a super creepy egoistical bastard that don't give a shit about Pidge?


	9. Boredom and Puzzles Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is kinda meh for Pidge

The days started to blur together for Pidge.

Some days snailed past, others were over before they even began.

More than once did she find herself on his bed. Sometimes he just wanted her there so he could stroke her back or hair absentmindedly as he read through things on his pad. Just like a pet.

Other times he would bend her over his lap and finger her lazily until she begged him for his cock. Because when drugged she was that desperate, the fire coursing through her veins impossible to douse without the correct stimuli. And he enjoyed seeing her like that, so hot and bothered, gasping whenever he brushed a claw over something sensitive, be it a nipple or the inside of her thighs. She felt less like a pet and more like a toy in those moments. Like it was a game, a puzzle he was solving by finding all her sweet spots. And the reward for solving it was a moaning mewling mess of a woman with trembling thighs and slick trickling over his claws.

And the worst part for Pidge was that this was ending up becoming the only stimuli she got.

Zarkon’s quarters had a stable temperature, a predictable day/night cycle, practically scent free, and the visuals never changed.

It was a constant, and that made it seem like time either stood still or flew by too fast.

It was so bad Pidge looked forward to those moments Zarkon brought her to the throne room because she then could get a small insight in the world outside of Zarkon’s quarters. Even if it mostly only showed her the current vicinity of Central Command with its large rotating rings and hundreds of thousands of Empire cruisers and battleships. The politics she didn't care for. It was either a too complicated social display or even more boring than her day to day life. It wasn't worth getting involved in.

On very rare occasions would Central Command do a jump to a new location, and Pidge would be glued to those screens watching the current view of new planets and stars. She always hoped he would bring her with him when he went planetside, but he never did.

 

Pidge learned quickly that the question “How do you feel?” did not refer to her feelings, but whether or not she was in pain.

Zarkon didn't care if she was feeling miserable as long as she was physically fine.

It was tiresome to try explain to him why she was crying if the answer wasn't immediately pain or fear. So in the end every time he asked the question she simply answered “Fine” and left it at that. It seemed to make him content.

She wasn't sure if this was just a Zarkon thing or if the galra in general didn't discuss emotions. And since she never got to speak to anyone but Zarkon she had no way of finding out.

 

He gave her small trinkets and showered her in jewelry; everything from the garish to the elegant, from small earrings to larger pieces meant to adorn her body, metals shining in every color of the rainbow.

She had never really had a big thing for jewelry even if she as a child had been into pretty dresses. But she tried to dress up in the few things she was allowed to wear, often just out of boredom and wanting to try something new.

Zarkon seemed to enjoy it.

 

She was also starting to get used to his touch and not flinch whenever she saw a claw or two. So far he had kept his promise in not harming her. But she feared that could change quickly. She had seen his rage up close the times when she was with him in the throne room, forced to sit in his lap as he yelled at his subordinates. And killed some of them too. She had closed her eyes and covered her ears when that happened, not able to stomach the sights and sounds of someone being cut down where they stood, blood and guts splattered across the metal floor.

He would always coo and pat her gently after as if that would make it all better.

Zarkon was a monster.

A monster she could not run from.

 

Some nights she would be woken by nightmares, her skin sticky from sweat and tears dripping from her face.

And when she thought the nightmare was over _he_ would be there, to _comfort_ her in some fucked up pretend-caring way.

He would hug her and hold her tight, rub her back soothingly while whispering words of comfort, and she would wish she was anywhere but there.

It was all so wrong.

“Hush, little one. You are safe,” he would say. _No I'm not,_ she was tempted to reply but never did. It wouldn’t change anything.

 

She spent the days staring up into the ceiling, counting the tiles there just to have something to do. Boredom was threatening to make her mad, almost make her yearn for his company. But no, she was not going to let him rule her. She was defiant that way, maybe stupidly so, but she would not give him that pleasure. Not when he was taking every other part of her.

 

She felt like she was becoming dumber by each day.

 

\-----

 

Pidge was staring off into the opposite wall when Zarkon walked in.

“I got something for you,” he said as he walked over to her.

“What is it?” Pidge asked, more out of habit than out of curiosity. It was probably just another piece of jewelry he thought would look good on her.

But it wasn’t jewelry this time.

Zarkon held up a large decahedron, like a twenty sided dice, the size of a large orange. Each side had an unique design.

“Have a guess,” he said as he handed it over to her.

Pidge turned it over in her hands trying to figure out its purpose. “It looks like a sort of puzzle.”

“It is. And if you can solve it I will grant you”- he held up a clawed finger -”one wish. No limitations.”

“A wish,” she stared first at him then at the weird contraption.

“Does that mean I can wish to be set free?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zarkon gave her a sly smile in return.

Zarkon simply smirked and stood to leave.

“Hey! You didn’t answer!”

“Enjoy the puzzle, pet,” he said as he left the room.

Pidge’s eyes flicked from the door to the puzzle. Did he really mean that? That she could wish for anything? He wasn’t just pulling her leg?

She turned the puzzle over in her hand, trying to figure out what the puzzle actually was. She shook it lightly, there was something that rattled inside. To solve the puzzle she would have to find a way to open it, as she assumed smashing it open would render the solution void and nil.

It seemed to be a combination lock of some kind. The sides had symbols on them that could be pressed, but pressing too many together made them all pop out again.

She fiddled around with it and one hour turned to many and suddenly she realised Zarkon had gone to bed as he turned off the lights, plunging her into darkness.

It didn’t stop her though, as she could still feel the symbols with her fingers.

When the lights were turned on the following morning Zarkon found Pidge in deep concentration, mesmerized by the puzzle still.

“Did you sleep at all?” he asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her.

“Not sleepy,” she replied and continued to fiddle with the device. The bags under her eyes did not lie however, she needed sleep.

 

She kept fiddling with the puzzle, even when breakfast arrived and she used one hand to stuff bread in her mouth still with her eyes glued to it.

Even when Zarkon wanted her to follow him to the throne room did she not stop fiddling with it. Not even while walking.

Not until a few days and sleepless nights later was her perseverance rewarded.

A loud click and the decahedron split in two halves, revealing the small item inside.

It was a ring.

Pidge picked it up and studied it.

It was gold, too small to fit a galra, but too big to fit her. And it was familiar somehow.

There was some faint writing on the inside and she had to try and make out the words. They were not galra.

“To the love of my life - Colleen” Pidge read out loud before dropping the ring as if burned.

She stared at it in shock.

This ring belonged to her father.

 

\-----

 

The moment Zarkon stepped through the door to his quarters he did not expect to be bombarded with first the puzzle he had given the girl and then several pillows in quick succession. Not like it hurt, but it was a surprise he had not accounted for.

“Is this a joke?!!!” she hissed at him as she held out the object he had originally hidden in the puzzle.

He cocked his head and looked at her.

“No. It is a ring.”

 

\-----

 

Pidge fumed.

_A motherfucking dad joke. The bastard dared to make fun of this!_

“Why is my father's ring inside the puzzle?!!!” she almost cried out.

“It is the reward. Obviously,” he replied indifferent.

“No it isn't! You said the reward was a wish!”

“It is, and I assume you have figured out what to do with your wish?”

Pidge nearly snarled at him.

“You planned this. You planned to give me hope of freedom and then bank on me choosing freedom for someone else! Because that is the kind of person I am.” Pidge was walking in circles now, gesturing wildly into the air in frustration.

“Was I wrong?” he asked calm as he sat down in the nearest couch.

“You manipulating monster! Of course you weren't!” she snapped back.

“I am good at predicting behaviour, as you have most likely noticed,” Zarkon said as he rested his chin on his steepled hands.

Pidge slumped her shoulders in defeat, the rage seemingly dissipating.

“Can I at least see him before you send him away?” she asked quietly. She didn’t want to give him a reason to deny her the request, blame it on her bad behaviour.

“Would you want your father to see you like this?” he asked curious. It really just confirmed that Zarkon put her in this situation on purpose. He wanted her to feel shame, to be vulnerable and frail. It made her blood boil, but she managed to keep calm. And Pidge thought about it. It would most likely the last time she would ever see her father again, what she looked like wouldn’t matter. He was her father after all.

“I don’t care what I look like when I see him. I just want to see him.”

“Then I expect you to behave in the foreseeable future in return.”

Pidge nodded in reply and that was that.

She was going to finally see her father again, fours years after she started this ridiculous adventure.

She regretted so much, but maybe, MAYBE, this would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst this chapter, I promise there will be smut very soon.


	10. Reunions and Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut this time either. Next chapter, I promise.

Pidge was walking around in circles in Zarkon’s quarters.

Zarkon was busy reading his pad and didn’t really pay her any mind.

“You can relax. It will simply take some time for him to be transferred from the facility he was working at. He will arrive here in less than a quintant.” Zarkon said, but it did nothing to calm Pidge down.

“What if he gets hurt on the way? What if someone abuses him?” Pidge fidgeted with her robe sleeve, twisting the fabric into knots.

“I have given specific orders to keep him from harm and in peak condition. He is useless to me dead.”

“Wait… What do you need him for?”

“He is going to do me a favor in return for his freedom.”

“What have you been scheming?”

“None of you will come to harm, I promise,” Zarkon said and while Pidge found his smile to be genuine, she couldn’t shake the feeling he was planning something.

 

\-----

 

Later that day they both headed down to the hangar where the shuttle with Pidge’s father, Sam, would be docking.

Pidge had been allowed to wear a dark green robe that was a bit longer than the other ones, but she was still completely naked beneath. Zarkon had also picked out a wide selection of jewelry for her to wear with emerald looking stones to match her robe. One of them was a cascade of greenish golden chains draped across her chest that actually covered her breasts rather well, or at least obscured them. He had also fastened new adornments to her ear tag with chains that connected to many different hair clips. She really felt like a doll when Zarkon did this.

Pidge fidgeted with a bangle on her wrist as she waited next to Zarkon as the small shuttle landed not far from them.

She almost forgot to breathe as she noticed the person being led out by several armed guards.

“Katie!” The man in front of her was almost unrecognisable with ruff grey hair and long beard, but the voice was not to be mistaken for anyone else.

“Dad!” Pidge didn't even wait for approval from Zarkon and just dashed towards her father throwing her arms around him. He couldn’t return the hug as his arms were tied in front of him but it didn’t stop him from leaning into her to the best of his abilities.

Pidge realised the problem though and turned to Zarkon.

“Can you free his hands?” Zarkon cocked his head towards Sam and one of the guards stepped forward to remove the cuffs. Once free he surged forward to make a proper embrace.

It felt so good.

“You've grown so much. My little girl…” he said as he squeezed her tightly.

“I missed you so much, dad.” Pidge returned the hug and now she noticed how thin and bony he was. Sam had never been muscular, but now he felt like a skeleton beneath her hands. She wanted to point it out, but Sam beat her to it, but about her.

“What has he done to you?” His hand brushed over the tag in her ear and she felt shame bubble in her gut. “Has he hurt you?” he asked worried, but there was a bit of an edge to his voice.

Pidge averted her eyes. “It doesn't matter,” she mumbled.

But apparently it mattered to Sam, and he turned towards Zarkon with hate in his eyes.

“What have you done to my daughter?”

Zarkon cocked his head and looked at him before answering. “Your daughter has provided me with life’s simple pleasures, providing her body for my personal enjoyment.”

This was apparently the wrong answer as Sam closed his fists and his brows furrowed in rage. “You bastard!” Sam snarled and tried to push himself past Pidge, but she held onto him with all she had, forcing him backwards away from Zarkon.

“Dad, stop! It is not worth it!” she begged, clinging to him.

“You would do wise in listening to her. She is far from stupid after all,” Zarkon said and crossed his arms across his chest. “But I have not in any way injured her. I have always made sure of it.”

Sam looked from Zarkon to Pidge. “He is not lying is he?”   
Pidge nodded. “Yes, he has never hurt me intentionally. Not even during intercourse.”

This seemed to calm Sam down a bit but he still kept glaring at Zarkon while he held Pidge close.

But Zarkon walked closer and placed his large hands on Pidge’s small shoulders, as to show off his dominance, glaring down at Sam.

“Your father has agreed to bring a message to your people from the Empire about their immediate surrender. If they accept we will simply instate a small galran government to keep track of them and see how Earth can serve the Empire.” Sam frowned and hugged Pidge tighter, even with Zarkon looming above them. “Should they refuse however we will start killing civilians until they do. And to ensure that they listen to what your father is telling them, the first civilian we start with will be  _ you _ .” Zarkon kneaded her shoulders with his large hands, to literally rub his message in and Pidges eyes blew wide in realisation. He couldn't be serious could he?

Sam struggled to contain himself. “I-If you harm her...!”

“You have my word, Samuel Holt, your daughter's life to ensure Earth's surrender. You better not fail.”

Sam looked like he wanted to say more, but two guards grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the waiting shuttle. Pidge tried to follow but Zarkon’s grip on her shoulders were too tight. “Dad!” she cried out in desperation.

“He must go now, he is on a time schedule after all.” Zarkon kept his grip on her as the guards pushed him into the shuttle.

“Katie! I will save you! I promise!” Sam shouted as the door closed behind him and Pidge heard Zarkon make a small snort at Sam’s outcry.

They watched as the shuttle took off and headed towards a waiting galra cruiser.

“It will take him several phoebs to reach your home planet if our calculations are correct. We do not have any teludavs like your dear princess,” Zarkon said and turned to leave. Pidge still had her eyes glued to the galra cruiser in the far distance.

 

\-----

 

Sam's ring was smooth against her fingers as she twisted and turned it over and over in her palm. She had planned to give it to him when she said goodbye but had forgotten it in the moment. Now she was kinda glad she hadn't, so that she had something to remember him by and to remind her that he was safely on his way back to Earth. 

Mom would be so happy.

But only for a brief moment.

The door hissed and Pidge looked up to see Zarkon stride up to her. He squatted down next to her on the couch and reached for her hand, rubbing the palm gently with his thumb.

“I hope I did not frighten you back there.”

“You threatened to kill me,” Pidge muttered and frowned.

“Your father needed a carrot to be properly motivated to reach his goal. I had to exaggerate to get the message across. But you do not have to worry, whatever happens you will not come to harm.” Zarkon brushed her hair out of her face gently, keeping his claws at a safe distance from her skin.

“I can't trust you to keep to your word.”

“Why not? Have I ever lied to you?” Zarkon asked, the question sounding genuine. 

Mouth open she was ready to tell him, but then she actually couldn't remember a time he had lied to her.

“I gave you the puzzle and the ring as a reward. The fact I had an actual use for your father was just a pleasant bonus. And you behaved much better than I assumed you would. I was pleasantly surprised to say the least. But it also means I want to reward you for behaving so I do have something else for you as well. Come.” He opened one of the doors she had never been allowed to enter and gestured for her to follow.

It was a small room, just a single small table and a comfy chair and blank walls. The chair was faced away from the door.

“What is this room?”

“I come here when I want to relax.”

“And stare at an empty wall for a few varga?” Pidge asked confused with a raised eyebrow and Zarkon gave her a humorous smile.

A hand gesture and the walls flickered and Pidge realised they were screens, just like the ones in the throne room.

A 360 degree image covered all the walls and ceiling placing them in a desert environment while some hidden speakers delivered the soft sound of a gentle breeze over sand. The sky was a pale green color with some streaky white clouds.

It was surreal, but beautiful.

“I have decided to let you partake in it whenever should you need it.” Zarkon made another gesture and the environment changed, this time they seemed to be in the middle of a nebula, brilliant stars and gas clouds surrounding them on a dark blue background. “There are many scenarios available. Some of them are live feeds, others are recordings.” Another gesture and the images changed again, to a dark planet with snow covered mountains. A large structure that reminded Pidge of a tuning fork stood on a plateau, a bright magenta flame in its centre.

“What is that?” Pidge asked curious and walked closer to the screen. Zarkon followed, his hands resting behind his back.

“That, is the Kral Zera,” Zarkon said as if Pidge was supposed to know what it was. “The flame was lit ten thousand decaphoebs ago.”

“Who lit it?”

“I did.” Zarkon smiled. “It was how I was crowned emperor.”

Pidge hesitated before she said something next.

“It must mean a lot to you then?”

“It does.” Zarkon sighed with a fond smile on his lips. He looked calm and relaxed.

Pidge thought for a moment before turning to Zarkon.

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Pidge said. “Both the room and that info.” Zarkon gave her a fond smile in return.

“You are welcome, Katie.” Zarkon replied and Pidge froze and Zarkon couldn’t fail to notice. “That is what your father called you is it not?”

Up until that point Zarkon had never called her by name, not even Pidge, just simply “pet”, “paladin” or the ever favored “little one”. Hearing him call her by the same name her father had used felt wrong, very wrong. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, trying to forget he had ever mentioned it.

“Please don’t use that name,” she said quiet.

“Why?” Zarkon cocked his head.

“Because hearing you say it makes my skin crawl.”

Zarkon studied her silently for a while.

“...I see,” he said, with an almost disappointed tone. “What would you prefer I call you then?” he continued, his tone careful and soft, curious.

“I don’t know,” Pidge said and hugged herself tightly.

Zarkon walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, kneading them softly.

“You’d rather I call you pet forever?”

Pidge bit her lip, unsure what to answer.

“I don’t know.”

“You’d rather I give you a new name then?” he asked, but he didn’t sound like he actually wanted to give her a new name either.

“No, I rather just be  _ pet _ then.”

“I see,” he said quiet and let his hands slide off her shoulders. “Tell me should you change your mind. Or decide upon a new name.” He then left her alone in the room and the happy mood she had from earlier was now gone.


	11. Settling into a Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Zarkon finds a pattern they can live in with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter would be the last in the "passive" chapters, where not much happens except for Pidge getting used to her new life. But next chapter shit starts to hit the fan again which in turn leads to a lot of flithy smut. So stay tuned for that and enjoy the smut in this chapter until then.

The same evening she joined him in the lounge again, having spent most of the time in the new room. She had enjoyed it, even after the name issue, browsing through the many biomes, but now she simply wanted to curl up in a chair and relax and perhaps eat something. The day had been taxing even if she hadn’t done much physically. In fact she barely got any exercise lately and it was making her restless.

Zarkon had allowed her to use her blankets in the lounge as long as she didn’t wear them as clothes, which she found fair enough as she pulled one of them over her and huddled up in the comfiest chair in the room.

She felt safe in that chair. It was deep, had tall sides and back shielding her form view, and it also blocked out some of the noise around her should there be any.

It was easy to just zone out and let her mind drift into territories that couldn’t harm her.

It also kinda made it shitty when Zarkon would sneak his oversized hands into her little safespace to grope her. Like he did right now.

She woke to Zarkon’s gigantic hands gently stroking her body beneath the blanket.

She knew what he wanted, but it didn’t change much. He would get it.

“Come to bed?” he asked softly.

She sighed but nodded and let him carry her bridal style to the bedroom.

It all meant she would at least have food when she woke later.

 

\-----

In the coming weeks Zarkon's treatment of her slowly changed.

 

He became more generous, gifting her the galra equivalent of books now that she had learned galran, but also letting her come with him to new locations around Central Command.

It was nice getting to move around more, though she was still forced to walk around practically naked.

He was also becoming more lenient when he drugged her before intercourse, reducing the dose bit by bit as time passed

“If you behave I will give you only a small dose,” Zarkon said in a sing-song voice, rubbing circles in her tigh where she sat on the couch with another of the galran books. She nodded in reply and followed him into the bedroom for the usual “fun” time.

She couldn’t complain really. He did listen to her if she by any chance said she wasn’t up for it in that moment, but she couldn’t avoid it forever.

 

\-----

 

Zarkon hummed to himself as he gently peeled the robe from her body, letting it pool on the floor as he carefully stroke his hands over her hips.

He had just given her the smallest dose of the drug yet and while he could still sense her tenseness he knew she would be significantly more relaxed very soon.

He led her to the bed, lifting her up on the mattress and then climbing after to lay down on his back. Today he wanted her to ride him.

Zarkon lifted the girl into his lap, chest against chest, slowly lowering her onto his stiff cock. He hardly needed lube with how slick she was, but it did not harm to take things slow.

She gasped as she sank down onto him, the heat intense and encroaching, snug around his throbbing flesh. He cupped her perfect rump with both hands as he guided her to rest speared on his cock, her short tuft of pubic hair tickling his scaled slit.

He rumbled pleased with her fully sheathed, just enjoying the heat and the tightness. It still amazed him how good she felt even phoebs later. Human bodies had this amazing ability to adapt but still be stretchable and pliant.

Her small hands were braced against his chest. It gave the illusion she was in control when in fact every little movement he made forced a cry or mewl out of her. She was completely at his mercy.

He pushed her hair out of the way so he could stroke her cheek, enjoying the flushed look on her face.

“You are beautiful like this, speared on my cock,” he rumbled. She didn’t reply, but he noticed she clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, as to block him out. He didn’t mind, he was enjoying himself after all.

With his hands on her hips keeping her still he rolled his hips slowly, thrusting up into her warm body. Her breathing hitched, a small cry at every peak whenever he hit a specific spot inside her. Her arms trembled but she kept herself up even as he rolled his hips.

He small legs tightened their hold around his chest as she came, her arms threatening to buckle beneath her, but he noticed in time to support her and lower her slowly to rest on his chest, allowing him to finish at his own pace.

It was always a joy to come inside her. That tight warm haven always felt like the perfect fit, the flushed swollen curtains like plump petals of a beautiful bloom. Just thinking about it rushed him towards climax and moments later he came, filling her to the brim with his warm seed.

He sighed content and hugged the woman tighter.

Acquiring her had been worth all the hassle Voltron had caused, that was for sure.

 

\-----

 

Pidge was still coming down from her orgams when Zarkon came and usually that would mean she would be crossing over into dreamland. But not this time. The dose must have been too small to cause the “exhaustion fainting”. Pidge found it nice and instead tried to enjoy the afterglow, focusing on her own and his breathing.

Laying on his chest, Pidge could hear his heartbeat, or _beats_ in his case, there was more than one.

“You have two hearts?” she asked, unsure if he knew she was still awake.

“Correct. It is a trait of my subspecies,” he answered, seemingly not surprised she was awake. So it was intended then.

“Can you live with just one?” she followed up.

“Yes, but not easily,” he answered.

“Interesting,” she mumbled.

“You are not planning to stab me are you?” Zarkon asked. There was humor in his voice so Pidge assumed he was joking.

“No. Just curious. I know so little about you galra.”

“Likewise about you,” Zarkon replied and rubbed her back tenderly. He sighed. “You are a treasure, little one. I am feeling generous, ask anything of me, within reason of course.”

Pidge was surprised, and she lifted her head to look him in the eye. The look on his face did not lie however, the request was genuine.

She thought long and hard, about what he could possibly accept as a wish. Some things were too obvious to not be accepted, others were borderline. But perhaps this…

“Can I get a workshop?”

Zarkon blinked in surprise at her. “A workshop?”

“Yeah, someplace I can tinker, make stuff, that sort of thing. I miss making things.”

Zarkon hummed as he thought. “Perhaps. You would have to have a supervisor, to make sure you did not attempt to make weapons or anything that could aid you in escape.”

“I can live with that,” Pidge answered. Anything to get out of this depressing place.

“I will have a look at options later.”

“...thank you,” she said and let her head down on his chest again to rest, just listening to his heartbeats like it was some oddly soothing song.

 

They laid like that a bit longer. Zarkon rubbed circles in her back and Pidge threatened to doze off, but she wasn’t even near the blackouts she usually had. It was in fact really nice.

“Maybe we should get you cleaned up?” Zarkon asked eventually and Pidge hummed in agreement. She was feeling a bit sticky. He lifted Pidge off his cock and she winced at the sudden emptiness and rush of cold air. It was quickly followed by his cum slowly trickling out. He always came in such excessive quantities.

Zarkon carried Pidge to the bathroom, cradling her in his arms. He brought them both into the shower and turned on the water which made Pidge hiss at the sudden hot shower. Zarkon chuckled but didn't say anything else.

“Can you stand?” he asked and Pidge nodded, her legs were still a bit shaky but she would be fine. Zarkon soaped her up while she stood there with her hands firmly planted against the foggy glass wall for support.

She tensed up when one of Zarkon’s hands travelled down to her pussy, the other hand gently lifting her leg, as he fingered her open to clean out his cum.

She stared at the impossible amount of cloudy substance trickling down her legs to circle down the drain.

There was so much. How could it even fit inside her?

“You are such a good girl, letting me clean you out,” Zarkon cooed. “Maybe I will let you stay awake more in the future if this behavior is to be the standard. Would you like that?”

Pidge asked herself if she actually wanted this. There was some blissful ignorance to just waking up already clean, but the feeling of losing large parts of the day to nothingness or not knowing what he did to her still scared her.

“Yeah, I would like that,” she eventually replied.

Zarkon rumbled please and continued to wash them both.

Later Pidge would get her usual meal as Zarkon went out to eat somewhere else.

She was giddy for once, not like when her father was coming, she had been mostly nervous then. Now she was actually looking forward to the next day and perhaps that meant she could stop feeling so dumb.

Not even the fact that Sendak would be returning with his fleet in the coming days and would probably make a visit could ruin her mood.

She was going to make so much weird shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Fixed a bunch of typos I didn't notice when I uploaded last night.


	12. Unwelcome Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets some privileges and Sendak is an asshole as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to move the scene were everything goes south to the next chapter as I wanted to fit some more stuff into this one, so enjoy some smut instead.

A few days later Zarkon told Pidge she could get a workshop and she excitedly followed him through the halls of Central Command.

“Keep in mind that the locales you have been granted was originally not meant for this purpose.”

“That is okay as long as I have decent ventilation and tools available,” Pidge replied.

“I believe you should find it suitably stocked.”

Luckily the room wasn't too far from Zarkon's quarters. The room was small but had a decently sized workbench modified to suit her height, a rack full of various tools, some familiar, other completely alien, and in the back was several crates full of scrap material.

“As to make sure you do not injure yourself while you are in the workshop I have decided to allow you to wear these,” Zarkon pointed to a set containing a heavy duty apron, a pair of goggles, a set of boots with protective steel tips and a pair of gloves, all fitted to her size. They didn’t look galran in design so Pidge assumed Zarkon had procured it from some other race that were closer to humans and her in size and shape.

“This of course means you will only be allowed to wear these in the room, not outside.”

“Obviously,” Pidge said and stuck her feet in the boots. They had a warm padding on the inside and while it wasn’t a perfect fit, it was so much better than going barefoot on the cold metal floors.

She had already dressed in the apron and put on the gloves when the door opened again and a medium built galra male stepped into the room.

He was a dark purple, almost black color, with lighter markings along his cheeks. His ears were smooth and arched backwards along his skull. He was wearing a simple uniform, no armor, but with with markings that told Pidge he was a lower ranking officer.

“Ah, sergeant Halix. Just on time,” Zarkon said and turned to the sergeant who brought his arm across his chest in salute.

“I leave this in your care,” Zarkon said and handed the attendant the small controller to Pidge’s collar. “You are under no circumstances to physically harm her, and should she become ill or injured you are to take her directly to the druids. Everything else you should already be aware of.”

“Yes, my lord,” Halix replied and gave another salute.

Zarkon left and Halix and Pidge was left alone.

Halix merely stood in front of the door with his hands on his back, eyes trained on her.

Pidge looked back for a little while, unsure if she should present herself or just go ahead and make something. When nothing happened she turned her attention to the nearest crate instead and started digging out old circuit boards and scrap wiring, her focus elsewhere.

\-----

Hours passed and she was still completely engrossed in her work, soldering resistors and wires to one of the many circuit boards on her newest creation. It was nothing super fancy, but it was a fun project that let her experiment with what she had at hand. Galran technology was quite different than earthen technology, but it wasn’t too difficult to figure out.

“Are you having fun?” Pidge jumped in place, flinging the tool she was holding--the galra equivalent of a screwdriver--across the table. Zarkon was standing right behind her, looming above, and she hadn’t even noticed him entering the room.

“You scared me!” Pidge breathed out as she clasped her chest, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

“Apologies. It was not my intent,” Zarkon said but he still chuckled. “You seem to be enjoying yourself?”

Pidge nodded. “It’s fun. I made this,” she said and held up her creation, and then Pidge spent the next five minutes explaining her machine and while she was sure Zarkon was only listening out of politeness she did enjoy just being able to talk about something she liked without being interrupted for once.

“I am glad to see you are enjoying the facilities,” Zarkon said when she stopped talking and put the device back down on the table.

“Yes, I do.” Pidge smiled. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Zarkon gave her a fond smile. “It is getting late. Will you come back to my quarters for dinner?”

“Dinner?” She asked and her tummy rumbled angry. She had completely forgotten to eat the whole day. “Oh right! Yeah, dinner sounds good.”

Pidge took off her protective gear and followed Zarkon out. Halix had seemingly left already. She had completely forgotten about him the moment she had started on her project.

Back in their quarters Zarkon led her to the usual table for dinner. And like always it was only decked for her. For some reason Zarkon never ate in her presence. He drank, but never ate. Pidge found it odd but didn’t dwell on it. Maybe he had some really weird eating habits or maybe his dinners were reserved for eating with his commanders.

After dinner she followed him out into the lounge and Pidge curled up on the couch. Only now did she notice how tired her legs were from standing most of the day.

Zarkon sat down next to her and pulled her close.

“Sendak has returned from his most recent mission and will be making a small visit tomorrow,” Zarkon said after a while as he absentmindedly caressed her shoulder. “If you behave I will use a small dose just like last time, but that can change if you misbehave.”

As much as Pidge hated the thought of letting the furball anywhere near her again, she didn’t want to lose her newly acquired privilege so she nodded. It would be worth it.

\-----

Sendak arrived some time after breakfast. He walked in with his usual swagger, which made Pidge roll her eyes, but to her great dismay Sendak immediately aimed for her stopping right in front of her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

“I have something for you, pet,” Sendak said and held up a closed fist, rattling the thing inside.

Pidge looked from Sendak to Zarkon, and Zarkon gave her a nod and a nudge towards the commander.

Pidge walked closer to the commander, who got down on one knee, and stopped a few feet away from him; a safe distance.

Sendak gave her a sly smile and opened his hand to let her see the gift.

It was a round metal bell the size of a large marble, decorated with filigree galra symbols, the metal was a purplish gold that shifted in the light.

“For your collar,” Sendak said and held it up by the small loop, shaking it to make it chime.

Pidge took a step back, revolted.

“What's the matter, pet? You don't like my gift?” Sendak teased. He knew exactly how much she hated it.

She shook her head and took another step back, only to walk into Zarkon who had gotten out of his chair.

“It is rude not to accept gifts, pet,” Zarkon said, leaning down to place both hands on her shoulders, keeping her from moving away.

“It's a demeaning gift…” Pidge mumbled, looking away from Sendak stubbornly.

“But a gift nonetheless.”

Pidge closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried her best to ignore the satisfied smile on Sendak's face as she gave him a nod of confirmation. He reached forward and hooked the loop around her collar, letting it rest against her collarbone.

“Such an adorable little thing,” Sendak cooed and Pidge felt her cheeks heat up, probably a nice shameful shade of red by now. Sendak flicked the bell with a claw, making it chime.

“Indeed,” Zarkon said. “Why don't you go and prepare on the bed. We have something to discuss,” Zarkon held up the small controller and clicked a button. Pidge nodded reluctantly and headed for the bedroom. She was kinda glad she could get away from the commander even if it was just for a short amount of time. Delaying the inevitable.

She already felt the effect of the drug as she walked over the doorstep. Heat pooling in her stomach, her skin tingling and the telltale signs of her pussy getting wetter by the second. The bell around her neck chimed with every step.

After discarding her robe and hiding her father's ring in her own bed--she always carried it with her--she climbed onto Zarkon’s bed and laid down to try and relax. The drug was already doing its part. It was ...pleasant. Not too much, not as intense, just there. The warmth spreading across her body steadily.

This was how she imagined a common sex drug would act, just put her in the mood, preparing her. None of that horrible need she experienced with the full dose.

When she brought her fingers to her pussy it was a nice satisfying feeling that met her, slowly building as her fingers traced her folds and rubbed over her clit.

She sighed content, letting her body relax on the mattress. This was nice.

Someone cleared their throat and Pidge opened her eyes--she couldn't remember closing them--only to find Zarkon and Sendak looking down at her.

“Having fun?” Sendak said with a mocking grin.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I was and then you showed up,” she replied snarky.

“Now now, you promised to be good,” Zarkon tutted. Pidge sighed in defeat and sat up on the bed.

“Get it over with,” she grumbled.

Sendak wasted no time undressing while Zarkon propped himself up against the headboard, guiding Pidge to lay her head in his lap, laying on her side. He wasn’t aroused yet, so his slit was still closed which suited her just fine.

\-----

The woman startled a little when Sendak brushed his flesh hand over her hip, her attention had been at the Emperor, before sliding it down towards her ankle. Carefully he lifted her leg, baring her pussy to the colder air around them. Letting his prosthetic hand take over the grip on her ankle, his flesh hand reached for her moist folds, slipping a thick clawed finger into the wet heat. He was rewarded with a quiet groan, urging him to probe deeper. One finger became two and the woman moaned deeply into her master’s lap.

“That’s better,” Sendak and flexed his fingers, stretching her to make sure he wouldn’t tear her apart. Three fingers and the woman was whining on every movement and seemingly not in pain.

Removing his hand to instead stroke his slit he used his now slick covered fingers--slick with the woman’s juices--to coax out his flushing member from its sheath. A few strokes later and it stood rigid and hot ready for the task at hand.

He wasted no time and moved closer, one of her legs between his while the other barely went over his shoulder. Zarkon held her hands as Sendak buried his member inside her.

She moaned and a tremble shook through her which made him chuckle.

“I know I feel good to you, there is no need to repress yourself,” Sendak said and stroked her lifted thigh with his flesh hand.

“Shut… up…” she breathed and clenched her jaw.

“Relax,” Zarkon cooed and pat her head with practised strokes. Sendak saw that as the signal to go ahead and start thrusting.

The bell jingled at every slap of their bodies meeting, accompanied by her lustful cries and the wet sound of their fucking, all while the Emperor continued to pat her head, cooing and whispering praise for her good behavior.

“You are such a good fuck, pet. I bet you enjoy it too, enjoying me filling your dirty cunt with my dick,” Sendak taunted.

“Shut! Up!” the woman gasped back, clearly annoyed.

“Now now, you two, keep the peace.” The Emperor simply cooed at her again, patting her head.

Sendak chuckled and made a specifically sharp thrust, forcing a mewl out of Pidge.

\-----

Pidge couldn’t help herself as he pounded into her. It felt good, she couldn’t deny that, and in this position he was hitting new spots inside her that flared with pleasure at every hit. It didn’t take long before she was crying out at every thrust, completely lost in the sensation.

“Considering how big your master is I would have thought you would be loose by now, but here you are, still as tight as the first time I fucked you. How do you do it I wonder?” Sendak mused, he was starting to get short of breath. “So tight.”

“She is a wonder,” Zarkon purred.

Sendak’s grip on her leg tightened, almost to the point of being painful, and two sharp thrusts later he pulled out roughly. Two quick pumps of his hand and he came all over Pidge’s thigh and  tummy with a loud grunt. She winced due to the uncomfortable feeling of being covered in his spunk and the sudden emptiness inside.

Sendak leaned back on his arm to catch his breath while Zarkon pulled her into his lap. He pulled her arms up and hinted for her to grasp around his neck, which she did, and then guided her down to his slit where his member had started to swell, peeking out of its sheath.

It was an odd feeling having some slowly swell inside her, growing in size and filling out her insides. But it wasn’t a bad feeling and soon enough Zarkon started moving, his hands holding her rump carefully as he lifted her slowly off his cock before pushing her down in a gentle rhythm.

\-----

“So delicate and warm, “ Zarkon purred and listened to her quiet mewls. Having her head buried in his neck let him hear every little sound she made, both by sound and vibration.

The commander cocked his head observing the womans back intently.

“Her back is like an untouched canvas,” Sendak mused and placed his galratech arm over her back, letting the claws glide down her back. “Think of what you could do with it, so many possibilities. Tattoos, scars, rope marks, fire branding, even something as simple as temporary dye.”

“I prefer her skin untouched,” Zarkon replied and noticed an audible breath of relief from the woman. “But I might have to consider placing my mark on her somewhere some time in the future.”

“I am surprised you haven’t done so already to be honest.”

“Haven’t found it necessary. The tag and the collar has done the job well so far. And we have not ventured much outside of Central Command for it to be an issue of security.”

“That is true.”

The rest of the intercourse was slow and intimate. He enjoyed it now and then, just simply taking his time to enjoy her little details instead of rushing ahead to climax.

Her small hands clung to his neck, but he was starting to notice her grip slipping now and then at shorter intervals, she had to be at the limit of her strength. So not to drag it out forever Zarkon decided to speed things up and finish things sooner rather than later. Even Sendak was starting to look a bit bored where he laid looking at them.

Slamming into her listening to her moaning deeply was all he needed and he too pulled out in time to paint his pet’s skin with his seed. He wasn’t in the mood for a lengthy cleanup.

He laid the panting woman down on the bed carefully before he stepped off the bed to fetch something to clean her with.

\-----

Zarkon gave Pidge a quick pat-down with a cloth, cleaning up the worst of their cum before carrying her out to the couch, Sendak on their heels, hastily tying a robe around himself.

With Pidge laying bundled up in Zarkon’s lap they made themselves comfortable. Zarkon even pulled one of the blankets over Pidge as Sendak poured them drinks. She was not sleepy, but she was tired and she didn’t feel like moving for a while.

“I have said it before and I say it again,” Sendak handed Zarkon a filled glass. “The paladins are excellent fucks. Just proves that this is their true purpose, serving us. I wouldn't mind just have her warm my cock during meetings.” Sendak sat down in the adjacent chair, laidback and relaxed.

“You should take her with you next time then,” Zarkon said and Pidge frowned at the thought. She heavily disliked Zarkon’s nonchalant way of just lending her out like some doll.  “But I think it would be best to gag her, she can be quite vocal and you wouldn’t want to have her disturb your meeting.”

“That is true,” Sendak chuckled. “And you were right, by the way, the Paladins each offer an unique sensation. I had the joy of being allowed to have a taste of the Red Paladin. His owner was more than willing to share. The boy was all teeth and claws, like a galra, but his insides were something else.” Pidge's eyes shot open. He was talking about Keith!

“It was a shame I couldn't keep them all close. It would be too much of a hassle. And too much of a risk.” Zarkon caressed her back through the blanket.

“I think you made a great choice with keeping this one. So much delight in such a small package.”

“Ah yes, she is quite the experience.” Another caress. Pidge wondered if Zarkon could feel how she had tensed up at the mention of Keith, and the mention of them all. It sure felt like it.

The rest of the conversation trailed off onto things related to work and Pidge tried to zone out to the best of her abilities.

 

When Sendak left Pidge sat up on the couch fully intent on getting some answers out of Zarkon.

“Sendak mentioned Keith. Is he here at Central?”

“He is with his owner so wherever she is he would be as well,” Zarkon said, sounding like he had expected the question, and poured himself another drink. So Keith had a female owner? Zarkon obviously knew them all then?

“Can I...Can I see him?” Some time?” Pidge asked hopeful. She was worried for her friends and she had asked Zarkon about them plenty of times, but he would usually just tell her they were fine and leave it at that.

Zarkon looked at her intently before taking another sip from his drink. “Perhaps.”

“And the others?”

Zarkon stared at her for a while.

“You will meet the Champion very soon.”

Pidge stared at him in shock.

“I will?”

“Yes, in two quintants time.”

“What happens then?”

“There is an event we will attend, and he will be present. That is all I can say for now.”

“Okay,” Pidge replied and then clasped the bell around her neck. “Can you take this off now?”

Zarkon gave her a fond smile. “I think it suits you.”

“It. Is. Annoying.” Pidge replied through gritted teeth.

“You will simply have to get used it for now.”

Pidge groaned. “This is so unfair!”

Zarkon chuckled and ruffled her hair.

 

\-----

 

Zarkon kept his promise to Sendak, to Pidge's great dismay, and when he came to pick her up, she did not make it easy for him. She darted away from him and hid behind furniture, keeping him at a distance to the best of her abilities, but the damned bell kept informing him of her location. Damned be his large ears.

He caught her eventually and dragged her out of the room to the sound of her loud protests.

\-----

Sendak quickly decided that the Emperor's recommendation regarding a gag had merit and took his time finding one that would silence her properly. He decided on a muzzle-like gag that covered her mouth completely. He could barely hear her disagreeing grunts and that was good enough for him.

In the meeting room he manhandled her into his lap and activated her collar and watched her body grow limp and her pussy starting to leak its slick over his armor. He found the smell of it intoxicating and it was almost too distracting.

He bent her body over the table edge, letting her sit in his lap, fitting his cock snugly inside her.

It was quite enjoyable and made the dull meeting a bit more tolerable. She whimpered now and then when he shifted though.

“Such a good girl you are,” he cooed at her when the meeting ended. “I will make sure to tell the Emperor what a delight you were. Maybe this can become a regular thing for us, hmm?”

She protested weakly, body still drugged, her voice barely audible through the muzzle. He licked her collared neck with his tongue, rough and fat, teasing to breach her skin with his large canines.

And then he pushed her against the nearest wall and let her ride his cock, the bell around her neck jingling noisily, until she came and passed out.

\-----

When Pidge awoke back on Zarkon’s bed, Sendak was already gone. Instead a small feast had been placed on the small table by her bed with a note saying: “For being such a good girl to my favorite commander”.

Pidge tore the note into tiny pieces and placed all of them in Zarkon's bed in such a way he would have to spend some time finding all of them or end up sleeping in the mess.

She was hungry, but she had no appetite, so the food stayed untouched. It was of course the first thing Zarkon noticed when he returned to the quarters for the night.

“You are aware that Sendak paid for that meal himself.”

“He wasted his money then.”

“And you are not hungry?”

“I don't want to eat anything he gives me. It's probably laced with some other stupid drug or he probably jizzed in it to take revenge on the time I refused to blow him.”

“Why are you so angry at him?”

“I hate him! He is mean! He hurt Lance and Shiro! He is vile and he enjoys degrading me!”

“He wishes you no harm.”

“You don't know that! The moment you turn your back he might hurt me!”

“He would not do that as he fears my wrath should he ever do so.”

“But he is still allowed to make fun of me and call me names.”

“He is only teasing.”

“Well I don't like it,” Pidge grumbled and tossed the blanket over her in her bed, turning her back to Zarkon.

Moments later Zarkon lifted the blankets on his bed and stilled.

“Little one, did you fill my bed with ripped up paper?”

Pidge pretended to be asleep. Zarkon sighed and spent the next ten minutes cleaning his bed.

Pidge grinned. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.


	13. Spectator and Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge meets a friendly face and sees how much he has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for a lack of updates recently has been due to several things going on in my life outside my control.  
> I had an psychological breakdown due to stress and in the time after I simply had no time for personal projects.  
> Now that I have time I have felt rather uninspired due to being so tired which affected also me replying to messages, but I am slowly digging myself out of that pit of exhaustion.
> 
> I have many things in store for Pidge and Zarkon, we have only seen half of it.
> 
> Either way thank you to all of you who comment on my little messed up fics. You inspire me to continue and I appreciate it dearly <3

The morning after Zarkon spent a good portion of time making sure Pidge looked “presentable”. A completely new robe in a light green color with woven silver threads forming delicate non-figurative patterns across the sleeves and back now adorned her body. Purple iridescent metal made up the majority of the jewelry with smooth curves and sways. He even placed makeup at the corner of her eyes with a precision she thought impossible with his large hands.

“If you behave well today it will open up the possibility you can come with me to other events as well,” Zarkon said as he brushed her hair. “But you will have to get my mark before I will let you come with me off Central Command. For safety reasons.”

“Because no one in their right mind would help someone with the Emperor’s mark branded into their skin,” Pidge mumbled. It was fucked up. She knew that if he did brand her she would forever be marked as his property, but at this point she was desperate to get off the bloody space station and feel some real dirt underneath her feet. It was the only way she would achieve that at this point.

“Correct. You will be safe that way.” Zarkon added a small decorative clip to her hair and then headed for the door. “Come, it is about to start soon and we have to be there early.”

She followed him down the many halls, walking into new parts of Central Command she had not visited before. A set of decorated doors marked their destination and only when they opened and Pidge was overwhelmed with the noises of thousands of people, did she realise where she was.

 

The arena.

 

Pidge swallowed. She was certain that Zarkon wasn’t planning to toss her into it, with how he was talking of the future constantly, but she couldn’t help feeling vary. She was also not very keen on being a spectator either.

Zarkon led her over to the throne like structure standing on a platform in the middle front of the spectator box. The sides were lined with seats in several rows, all placed lower than Zarkon’s seat of course.

“The cushion is for you,” Zarkon said and pointed at a plump pillow placed on the right side of the throne and Pidge was glad she for once didn't have to sit in his lap or on a cold floor. 

The platform they were on was high enough up that even when seated on the pillow she still had a good view of the arena below. Not that she wanted to see any of it.

Zarkon sat down and reached an arm out to pat her head and Pidge felt more like a pet than ever before.

Soon after other galra started milling in, seating themselves on the lower seats. They seemed to know where their specified seatings were and Pidge recognised many of them as higher ranked officers. Many of them stared at her as they sat down, and Pidge could clearly hear whispers from the other guests in the box and she frowned at the thought of them discussing her. She didn’t like feeling on display like this.

It didn’t take long for the box to fill and Pidge tried to make herself look as small as she could. She cursed internally when she noticed Sendak sitting not far from them and he gave her a devilish smirk.

Not long after Zarkon rose from his seat and walked to the edge of the box and the noise from the crowd died down.

Zarkon gave a long speech about the Empire’s might, of the Galra lineage and customs and gave praise to the ones who would prove themselves in the arena that day. Pidge found it reeking of pretentiousness and she had no illusions that anyone in the arena was doing this willingly.

Zarkon sat down again as the doors on the arena floor opened and what was obviously prisoners were led outside onto the sand by sentries. They were handed some shoddy looking weapons and then the sentries left.

Pidge startled as Zarkon suddenly lifted his arm and with his booming voice he shouted: “Victory or death!” and let his arm fall.

The prisoners looked scared around them and it took a few moments before one of them snapped and charged one of the others, weapon held high.

Pidge looked away as the blade went down and the unfortunate prisoner screamed in agony. It seemed to trigger the rest and quickly the arena was filled with screams and the sound of clashing blades.

Pidge turned herself around on the cushion and put her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out the screams. She felt so sick and it was making her stomach hurl.

It took long, way too long, for the screaming to die down and cheering to fill the arena instead.

“Seems we have a rather strong group this time. They have banded,” Zarkon said, resting a finger thoughtfully at his lips as he observed the carnage below. “We will see if they as a group can best more difficult targets then.” Zarkon lifted his arm again and Pidge heard the telltale sign of another door opening and her curiosity forced her to look.

Three wolf-sized creatures burst out from one of the doors, their stiff spiny fur seemed to crackle with arches of electricity. Pidge knew they would not be easy to defeat.

Minutes filled with struggle later, the creatures were dead and only three of the prisoners were still standing, the rest either dead or too injured to fight back.

The still alive prisoners seemed to think they had won and cheered.

But it was too soon.

Another door opened and Pidge could swear a grin spread across Zarkon's face as a rather small figure, compared to the galra, stepped onto the sand.

Even from high upon in the box Pidge could see how panic spread across the prisoners faces. They knew they were doomed.

 

The Champion of the arena stepped onto the sand.

 

The man in the arena looked like Shiro, even sounded like Shiro, if you could call the violent roars he let go of when he plunged his brightly lit galratech arms into his opponents’ bodies familiar in any way, blood spraying over his face and body before moving onto the next target with the same brutality.

If it wasn’t for the white fringe in front, now stained with colorful blood from various species, she would probably have assumed this was some other human Haggar had gotten her hands on, especially considering he now had two galratech arms. No, someone was keeping the Champion’s aesthetic preserved, his undercut neatly trimmed as always.

But it wasn’t Shiro anymore.

Shiro never killed innocents.

Shiro never snarled as he plunged both arms through his victims bodies.

Shiro never chased unarmed prisoners across the sand and piles of bodies like a sick game of cat and mouse and then proceeded to chop their legs and watching them drag themselves across the sand as they slowly bled to death.

This wasn’t Shiro.

With the prisoners dead new creatures were ushered into the arena, each deadlier than the other and the Champion disposed of them with a swiftness that most would find terrifying.

“The upgrades seem to have gone well, he had no problems taking out his adversaries,” Zarkon said, to no one in particular, but several of the officers nodded their heads in agreement.

In the end the Champion stood triumphant in a sea of corpses, the sand almost completely covered in blood--like some bizarre painting--while the crowd cheered, chanting his title.

Pidge felt sick.

The Champion walked out of the arena to continued cheers and then the crowd started to mingle out, their bloodlust sated for now.

Pidge startled as the platform they sat on suddenly started moving, rotating them towards the back of the room. This seemed to be the cue for everyone else to rise from their seats as well and to Pidge's amazement furniture rose from slots in the floor, not much unlike the chair in the room she had spent her first night at Central.

The room filled with chatter as the many officers mingled about discussing the fights the had just witnessed.

“Ah, Haggar is here,” Zarkon commented and turned his attention to the door.

Pidge’s eyes widened in shock when she spotted Shiro next to the witch, now with the blood cleaned away and wearing a new bodysuit more akin to an uniform.

Haggar walked into the room with Shiro following her like a dog at her heels. Zarkon went to talk to her, but she waved him away.

“I am still mad at you,” she said bitterly.

“Oh dear,” Zarkon chuckled. “But you got your toy back in the end, did you not?”

“Only after having to threaten the whole damned auction!” she snapped.

“A minor inconvenience,” Zarkon deflected.

“I wish you could have at least informed me he would be sold and I did not have to find out by sheer luck,” she grumbled.

“Even if he had been sold to someone else I am sure they would have no qualms with lending him to you  _ indefinitely _ .”

“Hmpf, perhaps.” She gave him a sly smile. “I assume you are pleased with his progress?”

“Very. He is an impressive sight.”

“Anything less would be unacceptable. Does that mean you will give me the go ahead for the Kuron project?”

“Yes, but mostly to placate you,” Zarkon replied with a clever smile.

“Much appreciated.” Haggar gave him a smirk in reply.

She then moved her gaze towards Pidge who still sat seated next to the throne, looking back at them nervously.

“How is she? Is she living up to your expectations?” Haggar asked.

“Quite. She is keeping me occupied.”

“Any difficulties?” Haggar tilted her head to seemingly take in more of Pidge’s form.

“If there was any I would contact you first hand. But right now I think she is very eager to have a talk with your toy.”

“Very well.” Haggar snapped her fingers and then pointed at Pidge, Shiro immediately gluing his eyes onto her. “Go interact with the girl.”

Shiro crossed the room quickly, his strides confident and sure, and Pidge felt a surprising need to shrink in on herself. Because the man that now stood before her was not the Shiro she once knew. The body riddled with new scars, including the one over his right eye and cheek, a vertical slash from something large and sharp, rendering his vision useless on that eye. And also his arms now both unforgiving metal. She had always had the deep fear he would activate the one hand he had by accident, burning her or one of the others, and that fear was now doubled.

But his constant scowl, like he was always angry, like he was always ready for a fight, or instigating one, it broke her heart.

Pidge felt so sad for him.

Shiro walked closer and Pidge couldn’t say she was outright scared of him, but his presence was intimidating on levels she had never experienced before. 

Shiro glared at her, but not really seeing her, like she saw right through her.

Pidge rose from her seat to better even out the size difference. She was much taller now than the time they first met, but he was still the tallest.

She startled when he dropped to his knees in front of her and with trembling arms reached around her waist and buried his face in her tummy. Confused she was about to ask what he was doing when she felt moisture hit her skin and the man started shaking as he suddenly sobbed.

Shiro was crying.

Pidge felt like crying too but she didn't. She didn't want to attract attention to them and more specifically to Shiro. He must have been through hell to get to where they were now, she didn't want him to go through more.

She let her hands run through his hair in a manner she hoped was soothing. He continued with his silent sobs as more fat tears stained her skin. She wanted to pull her robe over him, cover him from the world, but knew it would look odd and out of place.

But their peace was disturbed eventually, by none other than Sendak.

“What is it, Champion? You want to try her out?” Sendak cocked his head with a mocking grin. It made Shiro take a deep breath through his nose and say: “No,” into Pidge’s tummy before rising to a stand and turn away from Pidge.

Before she could say anything he had walked away.

Pidge scowled at Sendak who gave her a smug look before turning away, walking off into the crowd as well.

Pidge spotted Shiro back with Haggar again and thought it was probably for the best that they did not interact more if Sendak was lurking around.

 

\-----

 

“Done already?” Haggar asked.

“More interaction is not needed,” Shiro replied indifferent and Haggar gave a small nod in reply.

“Return to the lab,” she said and waved him away and Shiro bowed before heading towards the door.

Out in the hall there were no one else but him and the Emperor’s Right Hand.

As Shiro walked past the galra shot out his large prosthetic hand to stop him.

“Champion, what have your mistress said about conversing with others without permission,” the galra said, his voice sickenly sweet.

“Mistress gave me specific instructions to interact, we did however not talk,” Shiro said as clear as he could, his voice neutral.

“Don't get smart with me, slave.” Sendak snarled and grabbed his collar and dragged him closer. “You will stay away from her or else I will force you on her. You got that?”

“Yes, commander,” Shiro replied, not letting the commander’s power display affect him.

“Good. Now slinker back to your mistress’ dungeon,” Sendak spat and walked off leaving Shiro alone in the hallway.

 

\-----

 

Drinks and snacks were brought forth and the crowd descended into merry chatter and laughter, discussing everything from the fights they just witnessed to work related matters.

Zarkon returned to the throne and sat down as a sentry walked over with a drink for him.

“Is there anything you would like to drink?” he asked and inclined his head towards his glass.

“No,” Pidge said and shook her head. She really did not have a taste alcohol, especially not galra alcohol. It was always so bitter.

Pidge almost rolled her eyes at the sight of a small plump commander sauntering up to them.

“We finally get a glimpse of your elusive pet. I was beginning to think she was just a mythical being only those favored enough to visit the throne could gaze upon,” he said, buttlicking mode activated.

“She is very much real and I thought it was about time to reveal her to the world proper,” Zarkon replied sipping on his drink

“She is so small,” a different commander commented. “Nothing like the Champion. Are they even the same species?”

“Maybe the females of her species are tiny?” another commander commented tilting his head as he studied her.

“No, males can be tiny too.” Pidge turned to the voice. The commander talking seemed awfully sure.

“She is just a little shorter than my pet Keith,” a rugged female commander said. “They seem to be just as diverse as us when it comes to height,” she smirked in the direction of the small plump commander who gave her a pout back.

Pidge was about to open her mouth and ask about Keith when Zarkon interrupted her.

“How is your pet? Still troublesome?”

“Oh he can be a handful, but I enjoy the challenge. Makes it more fun.”

“I would like to see his progress some time.”

“That can be arranged,” the commander grinned, pleased that the Emperor himself showed interest in her accomplishments.

“My little pet her would love to see her old friend again.” Zarkon reached down and patted Pidge’s head.

So fun, now he was belittling her too in front of all these commanders.

“It seems everyone who got themselves a new pet recently are enjoying their newest acquisition. I hope you do as well, my lord?”

“I am very pleased with her.” Zarkon continued to pat her head. Pidge didn’t say anything but looked away, more interested in looking at the plain wall than the gathering of bootlicking galra. “She is fulfilling every hope I had and more.”

“Truly?”

“Perhaps a demonstration is in order,” Zarkon said and Pidge blurted out the next word.

“What?!”

“Come now, let us show them how much of a good girl you are,” Zarkon continued and ushered Pidge to her feet with a giant hand.

“Zarkon, please, I don't want to do this. Not here, not in front of them,” Pidge said through gritted teeth, desperate to have him listen to her plea. He couldn’t be serious!

“You will be fine,” Zarkon continued, completely uninterested in listening to her.

“No, I mean it. I really don't want to!” Pidge protested, taking a step backwards.

“Don’t be difficult now. Into my lap,” he said and pulled her towards him and into his lap. She wanted to fight back but she didn't want to make a scene with so many people present. It would just make everything worse.

He peeled the robe off her shoulders and she had to focus all of her might into staying still as he literally stripped her in front of the entire room. But none of the commanders noticed the small controller Zarkon pressed a button on out of sight. Pidge felt it however and she made an audible gasp that most would mistake for body sensitivity as he kept stripping her of her flimsy garment.

“My little pet keeps my bed warm and my cock wet whenever I wish for it,” Zarkon purred and lifted Pidge’s back onto his chest as he leant back on his throne. With a well-trained hand he quickly removed the crotch guard and opened his suit, letting his hardening cock free from its slit. He then brought an armored hand down to her pussy, rubbing the folds gently, feeling the slick forming around his claws. Satisfied she was wet enough he replaced his claws with his cock, rubbing the hot and hard member against her sex

Pidge made an involuntarily moan and instinctively crossed her legs to stop him from touching more.

“Now now, spread your legs. People want to see,” Zarkon rumbled.

Pidge felt her cheeks light up as she slowly spread her legs apart, revealing herself for all to see, showing off the huge cock resting there ready to slip inside.

“That's it, good girl.” To Pidge it almost sounded like Zarkon got off on this more than the leering guests. And it wasn’t like they did not show interest either. The little her sane mind could see was a group of very mesmerised commanders with eyes glued to her.

“You are such a beautiful sight,” Zarkon purred as he mouthed her neck and shoulders. “Look how they admire you.” He nibbled her ear with the tag gently. “But now let us show them how you truly serve me.” And with that he guided his cock into her, sliding almost to the hilt on the first push making Pidge groan and her body tremble.

“It is like she was made for the Emperor!” Pidge could hear one of the galra exclaim and others agreeing with him.

Zarkon pulled out slowly before ramming back in and Pidge cried out.

_ “It’s such a shame we only have so few of these humans available. I would pay a fair share for one myself.” _

Another big thrust and Pidge wrapped her right arm around Zarkon’s, trying to ground herself.

_ “Yes, it’s a shame the auction was held so quickly. Most of us had no chance to even get a bid in.” _

Zarkon’s thrusts got faster, wilder and Pidge couldn’t help crying out each time.

_ “Shame indeed.” _

At this point all he did to hold her still was cupping her breasts with his large hands, holding her against his chestplate as he bucked his hips.

_ “Perhaps we could travel to their home planet? Then everyone could get a human to enjoy for themselves.” _

Zarkon moved his hands to her hips so he could hold her still as he continued to pound into her.

_ “Excellent idea. I believe we just sent a fleet that way with a prisoner? Should not be hard to have a few picked up and sent back.” _

Pidge’s small breasts bounced on her chest and Zarkon rumbled pleased in her ear.

_ “Have to make sure it is a good selection though. I cannot imagine every human has the same qualities as the Paladins of Voltron.” _

Zarkon let a hand up enclose itself around her throat and collar, pressing over her two arteries. Pidge was getting lightheaded and she pawed at his hand to let go.

_ “Of course, testing must be performed.” _

Zarkon released his grip and two quick thrusts later he came inside her.

Pidge slumped in his arms, her energy spent, the need inside her barely sated.

He held her in his arms, letting her come back to her senses on her own as he sipped his drink and chatted with the commanders.

Pidge felt ill.

Really ill.

Pidge just wanted to get away, away from their hungry looks and gazes. It was simply too much. She could barely breathe.

She hinted for Zarkon to let her down and he placed her on her cushion and left her alone.

When no one looked she slowly crawled away as the crowd found new things to entertain them. Out of their sight she made herself as tiny as possible and snuck towards the door and the guards there.

When two commanders left the room and the guards had their focus on them, Pidge snuck out with them, tiny as she was. The corridor outside was empty in the opposite direction of the one the commanders walked down.

 

Pidge ran.


	14. Bad Touches and Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge needs to learn how to accept being anyone's toy.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for gangrape.

“Say, where did your little pet go?” Trugg suddenly said and looked around them.  


“Hmm, she was here a moment ago. Perhaps she is hiding somewhere.” Zarkon gave the room a glance and spotted her robe on the floor near the throne and a small shiver ran down his spine.

As not to alarm his guests he unsuspiciously tapped on his com looking up the tracker for the woman's collar.

She was not in the room.

She was not in the hallways leading to the docking bays or anywhere else there were ships.

She was however in a room not far from the arena.

And she was not moving.

Worry coursed through him.

Why weren't she trying to escape?

“You must excuse me, it seems my pet requires my assistance. I will return shortly.”

“Poor thing must be exhausted after your excellent performance, my lord,” Morvok said.  


Zarkon mentally shook his head at the blatant attempt at ass-licking but gave the commander a smirk in return anyway. There was some truth in it after all.

He tried to not haste out the door, as to not cause a commotion, but he was worried. Anything could happen to the woman when she was not wearing her robe, especially without him nearby.

He really had to get her properly marked soon. The ear tag was not enough.

He hurried down the hall the moment he was out the door.

 

\-----

 

He had few problems locating the room, a storage room not far away.

The sound of his boots echoed in the small room, the shape of the ceiling and the metal walls throwing the noise everywhere.

“Little one?” he called out, not really expecting an answer.

“I’m here.” To his surprise she answered, but the shape of the room tossed her voice in different directions, making it hard to figure out her location.

“Have you forgotten I can track you anywhere on this station?”

“No.”

“Then why did you run and hide here?”

“I...needed to get away from all those people.” She sounded calm, but tired.

“I never gave you permission to leave the party,” he said stern.

“And I never gave you permission to fuck me in public!” Her angry voice hammered between the walls.

Ah, so that was the problem. Zarkon sighed.

“You body is mine to do with as I please, you know this.”

“I wouldn’t have minded if it was just the two of us,” she muttered in reply.

“So you are shy?” he asked incredulous. He knew she disliked it when Sendak had his way with her, but he had always assumed that was due to them simply not liking each other.

“I just don’t like showing off my vulnerability like that in public.”

Zarkon groaned. “We have been through this before, you are not in danger when around me!”

“It still feels wrong. I don’t trust you well enough yet.”

Zarkon squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Come, I will take you back to my quarters. And then I will return to the party.”

He heard something rustle behind him and he turned to see the woman step out from behind some crates. She had hidden herself well.

“I hope you understand that I must punish you for this. You put me in a very bad light running off like this. As I have said before I don’t mind your escape attempts, but disobeying me when we are at a public gathering is not something I will accept. Understood?” he scolded and she nodded in return.

“Good.” He brushed his hand over her head, feeling the silky strands beneath his fingers. Her eyes were glued to the floor, not even looking at him. “Also I hope you understand how dangerous it is for you to run off without your robe. Especially if being fucked in public is something that frightens you.”

“I… I didn’t think. I just wanted to get out of there,” she said and Zarkon nodded affirming.

“Be more careful next time.” She nodded again and Zarkon lifted her up to sit on his arm.

They walked back to Zarkon’s quarters in silence.

 

\-----

 

Pidge was tinkering.

She had tried to forget the day before by keeping herself busy. It wasn’t exactly easy.

Halix’ communicator beeped and Pidge kinda hoped he would leave her alone.

But not today.

“It seems the Emperor requires your presence.”

Pidge took off her goggles to look at him.

“Isn't that a bit early? Don’t I have like, three vargas more?”

“That might be but he requests you now.”

Pidge groaned. It was surely part of her punishment.

Halix led her down the hall to a junction where Zarkon was waiting for them.

“Thank you, sergeant. I will take her from here,” Zarkon said and Halix saluted and left.

For a few seconds they just stood there and watched Halix leave but as he turned a corner Zarkon turned towards Pidge.

“I have been thinking. If a bit of exposure is all that is needed to make you defy me then I will simply make you used to it.”

“Which means?”

“You will have to be trained.”

“I dunno if I like the sound of that,” Pidge said wary.

She followed Zarkon closely as he walked her down more halls.

They stopped outside a door that was strangely familiar.

“Do you remember this room?” Zarkon asked as he opened the door. It was the same room she had found herself in the day she came to Central Command.

Pidge swallowed and hesitantly allowed Zarkon to lead her to the bed in the middle. The overhead light was not as bright as she remembered, it had a much gentler glow this time, tinted magenta instead of the glaring white of before.

“W-what are we doing here?”

“For your training.”

“How?”

“Exposure to being watched and touched by others.”

Pidge's eyes widened. He wouldn't? He couldn't?!

Zarkon's heavy hand rested on her neck and moments later Pidge grabbed the edge of the bed with both hands as her legs trembled due to the heavy dose of the drug coursing through her. Her legs buckled and her knees threatened to hit the floor hard if it wasn't for Zarkon's quick relocation of his hands, picking her up.

He pulled her onto the bed and the cold sheets was a stark contrast to the burning sensation of her skin. She could barely move her limbs and he seemed to have no problems placing her limbs exactly how he wanted them.

That was a very large dose, probably largest to date, and the need throbbed painfully inside her. She wanted nothing more than to stroke herself, but her limbs refused to listen. She could only weakly thrust her hips, arching her back.

Pidge could do nothing but shiver and moan as she watched Zarkon move towards the door to open it, and to her horror when she saw he was letting a group of soldiers in it dawned on her what her “training” would be.

“My pet needs to learn a lesson which is why I have called you here.” The soldiers, five of them, three male and two female. “You are to pleasure her and yourself in the vargas allotted you.” Zarkon gestured towards Pidge where she lay on the bed writhing. Some of the soldiers made excited gestures and noises, which made Zarkon make a small smirk. “But you will not harm her in any way, is that understood?”

“Vrepit sa!” all the soldiers said in unison and a few of them snickered at the double meaning the term had that day.

“I leave this in your hands, corporal.” Zarkon placed the controller to Pidge's collar in the corporal’s hand. “Use it whenever she seem to gain enough consciousness to defy you. Bodily or verbally. Remember that this is a mission as much as reward so treat it as such. But do enjoy yourselves,” Zarkon finished with a smirk.

The corporal turned to the other soldiers and said: “Men, you heard the Emperor, let us sate this lusty bitch's hunger for galra cock!” and the soldiers cheered before turning towards Pidge.

One of the soldiers walked up to the bed and squatted down to her eyeheight.

“Do you recognise me, pet? Me and my buddies here found you when you tried to bail those phoebs ago.” Pidge didn't recognise them but she didn't doubt they were telling the truth. 

“Glad to see the Emperor remembered us,” one of the other soldiers said with a grin. “This is going to be so much fun.”

“I will leave you to it then,” Zarkon said and headed for the door while the soldiers saluted.

“Zarkon… don't…” she moaned and stretched her arm out feebly towards the door as it closed shut behind him.

“Wow, she's on first name basis with the Emperor?” one of them uttered in surprise.

“Well she is his pet. You don't get much closer to the Emperor than that. He probably enjoys hearing her moan his name,” one of the others replied as they climbed onto the large bed. They could mostly fit all of them on it. 

Pidge could barely tell them apart in uniform, even though it was getting easier now that they were slipping out of their armor and removing their helmets, dumping them over the sides of the bed.

“Or she is being very naughty.” Another soldier gave her rump a small smack with his hand. It wasn't enough to sting.

“Careful. Remember we are not to harm her,” one of the others warned and pushed the soldier's hand away, only for him to rub the spot tenderly instead.

“Of course not, just teasing her.”

A female soldier waved her pad in front of her.

“Okay before you guys decide to do something stupid we got this list of things we are allowed and not allowed to do.” The soldiers looked away from Pidge and focused on the pad.

“Nr 1: We are not allowed to come inside her. Outside is fine,” the female proclaimed.

“Seems blowjobs are off then?”

“Nr 2: No scratching, biting, hitting or squeezing too hard, in short we can’t do anything that would leave a mark.” The rest of the soldiers muttered to that.  


“Nr 3: We are allowed to touch, stroke, lick”--two of the soldiers grinned at that--”pat and finger her, as long as our claws aren't too sharp. Also no hair pulling.”

“So we have to treat her like a kit then.” One of them pouted.

“Seems so.”

“That's boring.”

“Well then you can leave and leave her all to us.”

“No way!” the soldier protested.

“And nr 4: If she faints we can continue but we have to use extreme caution and keep track of her vitals.”

“Sounds fair enough. Let’s start!”

“Wonder if I can make her moan for me,” one of the others mused, hand on his chin.

“Pfft. With your dick?” One of them laughed.

“What is wrong with my dick?” the other replied, clearly offended.

“Have you SEEN the Emperor. His dick must be HUGE.” The soldier measured out an imaginary dick in the air with his hand, clearly exaggerating.

“And?”

“Yours is just ...average.”

“Good sex is more than just size you know. Technique is much more important.”

“Sure it is.”

“It is.”

“Show us then,” the other dared him.

“Well all girls are different, so I first need to find out what she likes.” He flipped her onto her back and placed himself between her legs. He slid into her without much effort--he was nothing compared to Zarkon, or Sendak for that matter--and started to slowly trust. “Wow, she is so wet.” When that didn't give much response he canted his hips and started to trust at an angle, listening to her intently for any moans or cries. When not even that gave results he pushed her legs up to her face and trusted. She still had that needy look on her face, still not satisfied.

“This is gonna take forever if you are going to try every position in the book.”

“We have as long as we want don't we?”

“Well yeah.”

“So be patient,” he said and flipped her over on her side, her short leg barely over his shoulder.

He gave her a sharp trust and she made a small mewl.

“Aha!”

“I'll be damned.”

“We're getting closer,” the galra fucking her said proud.

“While you do that the rest of us can do what we were ordered to do,” one of the females said and stroked their hand over Pidge's chest, a featherlight touch teasing over her breasts. “So soft.”

“I didn't think she had fur but she does have these super tiny hairs all over,” the other female said as she caressed Pidge's stomach. It was borderline tickling.

“I guess we can put her delicate hands to good use as well." One of the other soldiers said and stroked himself a few times before crawling closer to Pidge and grabbing her right arm wrapping her fingers around his erect cock. 

Pidge was so grossed out. It felt weird beneath her fingers. She had never really touched Zarkon’s, at least not on purpose. The shaft was warm and soft with a harder stiffer core. It felt so much different than having it inside.

“Oooh good idea!” the last male said and did the same with Pidge's left hand.

She wanted to shake her hands off but didn't have the strength to get out of their grip.

“S-stop…” she breathed out, but the drug was fogging her mind and made it hard to form words. In fact she was sure most of them didn't hear it and the rest ignored her.

But one of the women heard her and cooed at her started patting her head and hair.

“Don’t worry, tiny, we will take care of you.”

Pidge gritted her teeth and tried to push back the tears.

This was nothing like having sex with Zarkon, or with Sendak.

She had zero choice in any of this and unlike Zarkon these people were not being very considerate.

It was all simply too much, too much touching, too much stimuli.

She was feeling lightheaded and not in the same way she could experience during sex.

The world was starting to spin and she let out a big involuntary moan as the guy fucking her found one of her sweet spots.

“See? Told you.”

“Color me impressed.”

“Just let me finish and you can have your turn.”

“Sweet.”

Pidge never saw him come as she blacked out. When she came back to herself it was from someone pressing their fingers into her mouth, brushing over her teeth

“Wondering if she would suck me?”

“Sounds risky.”

“Nah, her teeth are dull, shouldn't be a problem.”

“Your loss if she decides to clamp down.”

“She seems so out of it I’ll take the risk.”

The fingers disappeared and was replaced something soft yet hard. A salty flavor hit her tongue and she realised it had to be someone’s cock.

She wanted to bite so bad but her jaw refused to listen.

“Oh man that is nice!” Pidge assumed it was the guy whos cock was forced into her mouth who was talking. “You hear that, slave, you feel good.” He started trusting and Pidge wanted nothing more than to vomit.

Soon enough he was facefucking her and she couldn’t do anything.

The lightheadedness returned and she realised she could barely breathe between his quick thrusts.

“Let her breathe, you idiot, or you are going to choke her!” One of the others apparently gave him a slap and his movement halted before her head was pulled off his member.

Pidge took a few gulps of air.

And then proceeded to black out again.

 

\-----

 

For gods know how long, she kept waking up and fainting over and over and each time they were doing something else with her.

She would never forget waking up to one of the womens crotch in her face, pubic bush(fur?) and all.

But in the end she woke up in her own bed, already cleaned by the sentries, but it was a chemical type of clean and it didn’t feel like enough.

On wobbly legs she staggered to the bathroom and crawled up in the shower, the water hammering down on her like a rainstorm.

She sat in the shower scrubbing her body until the skin was red and irritated.

“Pet, come here,” Zarkon eventually called from the lounge.

Pidge dried herself as fast as she could in fear she would be punished further if she wasn't fast enough.

“Come here.” Zarkon sat on the couch with an arm outstretched, ready to take hers. She placed her hand in his, waiting for him to say something. He frowned at the sight of her skin and Zarkon flipped her arm over to easier see the inflammation.

“Why have you harmed yourself?”

Pidge looked away from him.

“I didn't feel clean…”

“So you scrubbed yourself raw?” He sounded annoyed. She nodded again.

He sighed.

“You have learned then?”

She nodded.

“Good girl. Then I will not send you back to them.” He gently held his cold armored hand against her arm, soothing the pain.

“But I will not have you harm yourself again, is that understood?” He gave her a stern look, giving her arms a bit tighter squeeze than usual.

She nodded again and bit her lip.

He stroked her cheek, brushing the sharp metal claws carefully over the still damp skin.

“I have said this so many times, I will never hurt you,” he said calm. “I will have someone bring you something for the skin.” He patted her arm gently. She only nodded in reply.

“Have you eaten breakfast?”

She shook her head.

“Are you hungry?”

She shook her head again.

“Are you certain?” She nodded.

“Very well. I think you should rest for the day then.” He led her back to the bed.

 

\-----

 

As Zarkon left the bedroom, after ushering the woman into her bed, he couldn’t help but worry.

Self harm was something new for the little one, he had not expected her to react in that way. If things like these were enough to make her harm herself he would have to be very careful in the future. He had lost enough concubines to slitted vein and falls from high places.

Even later when he himself went to bed he gave the resting form of the woman a worried look.

Little did he know his worries would confirm themselves very soon.

 

\-----

 

Zarkon was pulled out of his slumber by frantic mumbling and he looked around the dark room looking for the source.

He spotted the woman crawled up in a corner, arms wrapped protectively around her. With eyes closed she was mumbling in between frantic sobs.

“...so many...they won't stop touching...why can't they stop...please stop…” The woman rocked back and forth where she sat.

_ Another nightmare _ , he thought. She had a lot of those even though lately they had been rather scarce. And she had not done this before, she usually stayed in her bed.

He pushed his blankets aside and got up to walk over. Squatting down next to her he placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her, but to his surprise she cried out and swatted his hand away in panic.

“Don't touch me!” she cried out and blindly scrambled backwards away from him.

Zarkon let her go, watching her flee away from him as she cried out pleas for the imaginary people to stop touching her.

It was pitiful.

Weak.

It had never been this bad.

He frowned at her display. He would have to calm her down or face a sleepless night.

He fetched one of her blankets from her bed and returned to the scared woman, still seeing and feeling things not there.

With a swift movement he tossed the blanket over her and then scooped her up before she could toss it off. She cried out in fear and feebly tried to fight him off, but he kept the blanket tightly around her body as he carried her to his bed.

He laid down with her, holding her still in his embrace with both arms and legs.

He cooed at her and rubbed gentle circles into her body through the blanket until she stopped crying out for help. 

Only when it died down to gentle sobbing did he loosen his grip enough so he could pull his own blanket over the both of them.

“Only I will touch you,” he whispered soothingly to the woman and patted her head. 

He had mistaken her fear for shyness. A mistake he would not make again.

He ended up holding her head against his chest, letting her cheek rest against his pectorals.

She was a tiny warm thing against his chest.

In the morning he would have to make it up to her somehow.

 

\-----

 

Zarkon woke up the next morning to find his arms empty, the woman had already left the room.

He found her in his viewing room crawled up in his chair, her legs drawn up against her chest. She had not even brought a blanket with her. So unlike her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he sat down on the edge of the chair.

“Scared,” she said, voice merely a whisper.

“It was not my intention to scare you.”

“Then why did you do that to me? I told you I didn’t like it.”

Zarkon sighed. “Because sometimes you have to face your fears.” He inched closer, wrapping an arm around her body.

“That was not the correct way to do it.”

“It would have been for galra, but you are not galra are you?” Zarkon said with a humorous tone and stroked her belly playfully, almost tickling her. Maybe he could cheer her up. “My little human. I have so much to learn about you.” He tickled her some more but she grabbed his wrist, trying to hold him still.

“Stop. Just ...stop.” She sounded annoyed. “It’s not funny.”

Zarkon sighed and retreated his hands.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked. It was a rhetorical question more than anything. As an Emperor he couldn't really actually ask her that, but he could give her the illusion.

“Listen to me. When I don’t like something I mean it.”

“It is up to the master to decide what is best for their pet.”

“Even when that master continously fucks up?”

“Even then.”

“Let me guess, the galra does not have a rescue service for abused pets?”

“No.”

“You guys are fucked up.” The woman slid off the chair and walked closer to the wall, the screen there now displaying a dense forest where light played over the forest bed as the canopy moved in the breeze.

“Perhaps, but abusing your pet in public is considered in bad taste.”

“Didn't stop you from abusing me.”

“It was playtime, not abuse. And I am the Emperor, what is my subjects going to complain about?”

“Putting on a bad example?” the woman said and turned towards him.

Zarkon laughed, the deep rumble of it reverberated through the room.

“I am infallible,” Zarkon said sure. It was not in his nature to admit to mistakes as it could easily be seen as weakness. An emperor must appear impeccable at all times.

“Only because you can claim everything you do was intended and your subjects wouldn’t dare to disagree.”

Zarkon rose from the chair and walked over to her, folding his arms around her lithe body, like a curtain. She was so small beneath him. “Nothing seems to avoid your critical thinking.”

The woman shrugged. “It’s not hard to add two and two.”

She sighed.

“I have always been one who is critical of authorities. I ignored my own mother’s orders to not go out and search for the truth about my brother and father’s disappearance. The Garrison claimed they died in a crash caused from piloting error by Shiro--Champion as you know him--but I knew that couldn’t be right. After infiltrating the Garrison I found out the crash was a lie and from there one thing led to another and here I am.” She took a deep breath. “If I hadn’t snuck up on the roof of the Garrison to listen to deep space radio chatter, none of us would have been here today. Lance and Hunk would have gone back to their dorms, Shiro would have been picked up by Keith, Allura and Coran would still be sleeping and you wouldn’t have gotten hold of Voltron.”

She sighed again.

“Funny how I have a tendency to fuck things up for others because I am too egoistic.” The woman sniffled and Zarkon realised he was smelling tears.

“You freed your father.”

“Only had to get captured and let the most evil force in the universe get hold of the universe’s only hope.” The woman barked out a laugh. “Like I said, egoistic.”

He felt a tremor go through her.

“And while the universe is being constantly fucked over here I am being more egoistic because I can’t get over a small involuntary gangbang the day before.” She sobbed and Zarkon hugged her tighter.

“I have decided that more training will not be necessary,” Zarkon said to calm her. “I do not think you will benefit from it.” He had already made up his mind the night before. 

Humans were so fragile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon totally burritoed Pidge during her nightmare.


	15. Trugg's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets a visitor she wants for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, but I felt Pidge needed a happy moment before the shitstorm that is the coming chapters.

“Today we will have a visitor who is bringing with her someone you know,” Zarkon said as Pidge ate breakfast two days later.

“Keith?” Pidge almost dropped her breadslice and Zarkon nodded.

“Yes, and his owner commander Trugg.”

“When?” Pidge asked without managing to hide her eagerness.

“In a varga. Since he is a acquaintance of yours I have decided that I will let you dress yourself today.”

Pidge’s eyes widened at that. Zarkon was usually very strict with what she was allowed to wear, almost always the one to decide on what colors and fabrics she could wear in any given day. “With certain limitations of course.” Of course. Not like she could go wild and pick up something that actually covered her body.

Pidge shuffled down the rest of her breakfast and hurried to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Most of all she wanted to wash the smell of Zarkon away. He had been very handsy that morning.

After showering and a quick hair styling, with help from Zarkon, she skipped into his walk-in closet and started looking through the section with her many robes.

After several minutes of shuffling through fabric she ended up with a yellow robe that was a bit longer than her others with matching long sleeves as well as the possibility to properly close it over her chest with a sash. It was just as see-through as her other robes, but it helped a little on her confidence.

And at last she placed two small dark green barrettes in her hair to keep her bangs from falling into her eyes. She didn’t care for any of the jewelry this time.

Zarkon gave her a sly smile and a nod of confirmation and followed her into the biggest lounge. He had dressed in his armor like usual, for defense or for intimidation she was not sure.

Pidge sat down in one of the chairs facing the door and not long after Zarkon went to open the door.

Commander Trugg marched in with someone on a leash.

This someone was pretty much completely naked apart from a select few straps around their calves and thighs and their wrists were tied on their back. The dark purple leather was a stark contrast to their pale skin and dark long hair.

In many ways Pidge didn’t want to accept that this was Keith, with the way he was hunched over and held in a very uncomfortable position.

But it was Keith, no one else. The many scars that littered his body she had seen countless times before in the dressing room before and after battles and in the med bay whenever any of them got hurt. The healing pods could do much but they usually left scars. Uncomfortable memories but proof that you survived. Pidge had her own collection.

Pidge did not pay attention to the chatter between the emperor and commander and instead followed Keith as Trugg led him towards the couch across from Pidge.

“Sit,” Trugg said as she sat down, but Keith did not move which made Trugg frown. She reached for her wrist pad and a second later the straps connected between Keith’s calves and thighs tightened, forcing Keith down on his knees with a grunt of discomfort.

Trugg reached out and ruffled Keith’s hair with a satisfied smile on her face.

Pidge knew the meeting would not be a pleasure, but this was very uncomfortable.

Zarkon sat down in his own chair.

“How is Keith? Is he living up to his reputation as the fiery Red Paladin?” Zarkon said and steeples his hands, peeking over them towards the commander.

“The fighting spirit burns bright in him. I foresee taming him to be a lifelong challenge. A challenge I will enjoy.” Trugg grabbed a fistful of Keiths hair and pulled his head up, giving Pidge a better look at his face and the bit gag between his teeth.

His hair had gotten longer since last time, almost covering his eyes, but there was enough clearance to allow them to lock their eyes together, purple meeting brown, for a few seconds.

Keith's cheeks burned red and he averted his gaze to the floor the moment Trugg let go of him. Pidge tucked the useless robe around herself tighter, averting her own gaze. Shame and humiliation bubbled in her gut.

“I too enjoy a challenge, but sometimes it is nice simply having things go your way easily.” Zarkon leaned over and pushed Pidge’s chin up enough to let them make their eyes meet before letting her go. Pidge hated it when he toyed with her like that.

Trugg and Zarkon talked a bit more, nothing Pidge found interesting, before she built up enough courage to ask.

“Can I talk to him?” She asked very carefully not to give Zarkon a reason to say no out of spite. 

Zarkon hummed. “Perhaps, if the commander allows it.”

“Why not,” Trugg replied with her usual confidence. “His sweet voice could need some practice other than screaming.” Trugg clicked on her wrist pad again and Keith could rise to his feet again. Pidge tilted her head towards a couch placed a bit away from Zarkon and Trugg and they walked over.

With them busy with whatever Pidge gave Keith a quick hug before letting Keith sit down. He then let Pidge loosen the clasp of the gag and slipped it out of his mouth.

“Are you okay?” she asked worried as he flexed his jaw and licked his lips.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled. Pidge knew it was a lie.

Trugg and Zarkon continued their conversation, not paying them any attention so Pidge sat down next to Keith on the couch.

“It's honestly not that bad. She only dresses me up in this to show off when we go outside, playing on my rebellious side. Back at her place she treats me almost gently. I think she is afraid to let people find out she has a soft side. It’s all pretend.”

“I hope so.”

“It is, don’t worry about me.” Keith gave her a warm smile, but his smile faltered as he got worried look on his face. “Does he… hurt you?”

“Define hurt because not physically no,” Pidge replied but Keith did not look reassured by that.

“I’m sorry, Pidge. I cannot imagine what he forces you through.”

“It’s easier now. It was ...hard, especially in the beginning.” Pidge huddled her arms around her. “He was so big and intimidating.”

“Is he as big as people say?” Pidge noticed Keith’s cheeks lit up at that. Pidge couldn’t deny he was cute when he blushed.

“Yeah, he is. He’s huge,” Pidge smiled to try and reassure him.

“It doesn’t hurt you does it?” There was his worried look again. Pidge had never failed to notice how the boys treated her differently after they realised she was a girl, even if they claimed they did it because of her age. It kinda annoyed her at times.

“It doesn’t. He…” Pidge had to take a deep breath. “He always drugs me, the same drug he used to capture us with.”

“I see,” Keith said and looked both relieved but also disturbed on the thought.

“If it helps, Zarkon has promised to never hurt me and so far he has kept his word.”

Keith smiled. “That’s good to hear.”

Now it was Pidge's turn for awkward questions and she fiddled with the sash on her robe.

“Sendak claimed Trugg let him fuck you.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. He's big too.”

“I know.” Pidge gave him a soft apologetic smile.

Keith was about to say something more but Trugg’s voice cut through the room. “Keith, come here.”

“Yes, mistress,” Keith said and got back up on his feet. Pidge placed the gag in his tied hands and he trotted over to the commander.

“The Emperor has a question for you.”

Keith slowly turned towards Zarkon and averted his eyes towards the ground.

“Do you remember our first battle against each other?”

“Yes, Emperor,” Keith replied submissive.

“What did you learn from it?”

“I was too brash. I did not plan ahead according to my enemy.” Zarkon nodded affirming at that.

“Always know your enemy,” he stated firmly.

“Yes, Emperor.”

Zarkon reached out and cupped Keith’s cheek, tilting his head up to meet his eyes.

“Look at me.”

Keith tried to look everywhere but him but in the end he met his gaze.

“You could be a strong soldier of the Empire. You have galra blood in your veins, with the right training you could become one of our finest, even as a half breed.”

Keith swallowed and then shook his head.

“I don't belong here.”

“And you belong with the humans? From what the Champion has told me they did not treat you as you deserved.” Pidge assumed “deserved” in this case meant something closer to godhood. Keith had been treated badly at times, Pidge couldn’t deny that, but she knew that Keith would still protect Earth if it ever came to it, no matter how bitter he might be over a broken childhood.

At that Keith's face sunk, sadness taking over for a few moments before being replaced by resolve.

“No. I do not want to be part of  _your_ Empire,” he said firm and gave a strong willed gaze back. “I might not be fully human or fully galra, but I know for sure I will not be part of your Empire!” Pidge couldn’t help but smile. She had not been wrong.

Zarkon looked at him with the same determined gaze.

“Pity.” Zarkon released him and rose to his full height. “Perhaps you will change your mind in the future after the commander has taught you your place.”

“I will do my best!” Trugg saluted almost violently, slamming her fist into her chest plate with a bang. It was quite the task the Emperor had given her. Pidge hoped she wouldn’t push Keith too hard, but she didn’t know if he she was fearful enough of the Emperor to do as he said or not.

Zarkon gave Keith a dismissing wave and Trugg wasted no time shoving the bit gag back in his mouth. As Trugg yanked on his leash he reluctantly followed, but as they reached the door he looked back at Pidge and gave a small wave with his bound hands. She waved back.

Pidge really hoped he was telling the truth about Trugg or else she would hate herself for not doing anything to improve his conditions. Maybe she could have begged to have him accept Zarkon’s offer. Then at least one of them could have a semblance of a normal life.

“Can I see him again?” Pidge asked hopeful.

“If Trugg is at Central then it should not be too hard to arrange.”

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Zarkon patted her shoulder firmly before walking off.

At least this meeting had gone better than the one with Shiro.

If only a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Sendak babysitting Pidge and all the crazyness that ensues.


	16. Babysitting Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has one of her worst nightmares made reality and Sendak has the fun of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biiig chapter. Hope you enjoy this.

Pidge was sitting in the couch reading when she heard them before the doors slid apart. Zarkon stepped into the room quickly followed by Sendak who seemed upset about something.

“Please reconsider! Give me another chance!”

“For what? You had the Red Lion in your possession for phoebs and it never showed any interest in you, which by now has yet to change,” Zarkon scoffed.

“If you just give me some more time I can prove myself!”

Zarkon held up his hand to silence him.

“We don't have time. Perhaps when this mission is over, but right now I have to prioritise.”

Sendak looked outright down by this, his usual confident pose gone replaced by droopy ears and shoulders and a disappointed expression. Zarkon sighed at the display. “You will always be my right hand, no matter who pilots the Red Lion.” He patted Sendak's shoulder to comfort him.

“I should be there with you, where it matters.”

“I am aware. I am not discarding your loyalty. But while I am gone I am entrusting you with a task.”

“Anything, my lord, anything,” Sendak said eager, his face lighting up.

“Look after the little one for me.”

Sendak looked stunned, as if someone had hit him with a shovel. “What?”

“What?!” Pidge mirrored but in protest. She didn't want the furball anywhere near if she could avoid it.

“You heard me, both of you.”

“But… she is just a pet, the guards can perfe-”

“I do not trust them the same way I do you, and three quintants is a long time for her to go unattended.”

“Three quintants? With Sendak???!” Pidge protested loudly. She could barely stand being with him minutes at a time.

“I cannot take you with me so it is the best solution.”

Pidge shook her head in disbelief.

“This is punishment for something isn't it?”

“No, of course not,” Zarkon said with a raised eyebrow. “What gives you the impression?”

“You know I hate him!”

“It still doesn't change the fact he is the best qualified to look after you.”

“You honestly believe that?”

“Would you rather I let Haggar keep you in her labs?”

“At least then I would probably learn something,” Pidge grumbled.

“Out of the question. You would simply get in her way. Sendak will take care of you, end of discussion.”

Pidge had to accept defeat, but it didn't stop her from sulking, and that night she snuck to bed before Zarkon could stop her and pretended to be asleep when he went to bed later.

She knew he wouldn't wake her up no matter how horny he was.

 

\-----

 

When Zarkon left that morning it was in a completely new armor. It was wine red and black with a large black Voltron wedge over his chest and a matching helmet.

It was odd seeing him in armor without a cape, but Pidge assumed it was more practical when he was piloting the Black Lion.

And yes, Pidge had no illusions about what Zarkon was out to do. He had all the lions now, of course he was going to do something with Voltron. And that something would be the polar opposite of what she and her friends had ever done.

Zarkon gave Pidge a small kiss on the top of her head and then he left, black bayard in one hand and his helmet in the other.

Pidge looked after him not with longing, but with a kind of sadness. Or maybe it was fear of the unknown, Sendak being the unknown, and since Zarkon had promised she would never come to harm this was all rather conflicting to her. He protected her, but only when he felt like it.

Doboshes later a group of sentries showed up to take her away. It felt like she was walking towards her doom.

 

The sentries brought her to Sendak's quarters, where he greeted her with his usual smug grin.

“I'd never imagine I would see you on my doorstep, girl. But here we are.”

The sound of the door closing shut behind her carried a frightening finality and reminded her she was most likely not going to leave this place in three whole days. It filled her with dread and a slight amount of panic.

“I have quite the program set for us,” Sendak said and Pidge absolutely loathed the satisfied look on his face. “So I think we should just get to it, don't you think?”

Pidge didn't bother answering, but she begrudgingly followed him as he walked into another room of his quarters.

Sendak's quarters were actually a lot bigger than Zarkon's, and a lot more decorated, with weapons and trophies on the walls and shelves. Conveniently out of her reach of course.

“Since the Emperor will be gone for three whole quintants I have prepared a sleeping area for you right here.” Sendak gestured towards the spot in front of his bed where you would usually place a chest or a bench. A cage was placed there, the metal a dark purple, with only a thin blanket to cover the bars at the bottom. It looked unpleasant and cold. Not somewhere she would like to spend any amount of time.

“But should you behave it is possible to enhance your sleeping accommodations.”

“So what do you say?

“Fuck. You.”

“Ever the defiant,” he tsked with a smile. “We really need to break you properly somehow.” Sendak walked to his bed and picked up a long vivid purple leather leash with a clip at the end.

“This would fit great with your collar won’t it?” Sendak said and walked back and kneeled in front of her on the floor.

“It pleases me to see you are still wearing the bell I gave you.” Sendak jingled it with a flick of his claw.

“Not by choice,” Pidge grumbled.

“The leash will complete the look. _The Emperor’s little pet_ . It astonishes me he hasn't leashed you yet.” Sendak clipped the leash on and rose to full height again. “Had you been my pet I would never let you outside without. _If_ I ever let you out.”

“Good thing I am not your pet then, or Zarkon’s for that matter.”

“You should really watch your mouth, _pet_. You address the Emperor with his title,” Sendak growled.

“Fine, _Dictator_ Zarkon.”

“His _correct_ title.”

“It is the correct one. Or are you going to argue he is not the sole regent of the Universe?”

Sendak narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything against it.

“On your knees, now,” Sendak gestured to the floor.

“No,” Pidge said stoic. She had no plans of follow any of Sendak's fucked up orders.

“You are in _my_ home now and that means you will follow _my_ orders!” Sendak snarled but Pidge only crossed her arms and looked back at him with an unimpressed look.

“You are not allowed to hurt me in any shape or form, correct?”

“Yes, but-” Sendak looked taken aback with the question.

“Manhandling me isn't going to work either as you will end up hurting me sooner or later with how violent you are.”

“That is true, but-”

“Then why should I listen to you?”

“Because I know where your brother is.”

Pidge's eyes widened in shock. She had not expected him to pull that out of nowhere.

…

“Heh, I knew that would shut you up.”

“I don't believe you. What is his name?” She had to know if he was just making things up.

“Matthew Holt, also known as Matt. Brown hair and eyes, looks a lot like you actually. Has a thing for science, especially robots and AI.”

Pidge's heart was hammering. He knew way too much.

“And you know all of this how?” she asked.

“I met him. We had a long conversation about you. He even told me you had social problems during your education and that you were envious of him going into space.”

_How the fuck-_

“Where is he?!” Pidge let all her rationality fly. She had to know, even if it was just a trick.

“On a work colony far from here. Not easily reached and protected by several fleets. But you never know, something bad could befall him. Work accidents and such. Or perhaps the guards would find him especially interesting.” Sendak's grin grew in size. The smug bastard!

“Don't you fucking dare!”

“Oh but I do dare, and unlike the Emperor I have no qualms with using your brother to get to you.”

“So let’s try this again; on your knees.” Sendak pointed at the floor with a smug look on his face. He knew he had won.

Pidge begrudgingly went down on her knees, glaring at him the whole way.

“Better,” Sendak said. “Now open your mouth and be an obedient little girl for me.”

Pidge reluctantly opened her mouth and Sendak bent down to place two fingers on her tongue, the fingers fat in her mouth, filling it out.

“We really need to see if I can fit my cock in here during your stay.”

Pidge saw red and bit down with all her might.

 

\-----

 

Placing his fingers on her tongue he expected her to be good and suck them, but she clamped her teeth down faster than he could react, the flat teeth digging into his skin. He made a small grunt, but did not give her the satisfaction of showing he was in pain. It didn’t hurt really, was only more of a surprise.

“Open you mouth,” he said stern.

“Mhake mhe,” she replied without letting his fingers go.

“You really want to be difficult don’t you?”  “You deserve to be muzzled for this.”

“Dhen dho idh,” she replied, the words slurred from his fingers.

She was a clever one. She knew he couldn't force her to speak or use her mouth if she was gagged or muzzled. But he felt he could not go back on his words either, letting her win that way. Besides, with a muzzle on she could not protest when he did whatever he wanted. He would just have to take every way of communicating away from her.

“As you wish.” Sendak brought forth his artificial hand and pressed two of the large claws gently into the crook of her jaw, one on each side, until her grip loosened and he quickly retrieved his fingers.

Apart from a few dents where her teeth had dug in there was no damage. Her teeth truly were useless.

He quickly got up and fetched the muzzle he had laid out on the bed, the same muzzle he had used on her during her little cock warming session.

She continued to glare at him as he strapped the muzzle around her head, locking it so she couldn't get it open on her own. He then grabbed the robe she was wearing and ripped it away from her body in one motion dumping it on the bed as he picked up another item.

“You will wear only this for the rest of the day, and to make sure you don't try to get it off somehow you will also be wearing these.” Sendak held up two mitts in black fabric. “And then we will see if you can become a good little pet.”

She glared at him as he strapped her hands in the mitts and when done he grabbed the leash and gave it a harsh enough tug she fell forward on both hands.

Now that was a sight!

“See, this is how you should look everyday. Crawling on all fours, presenting yourself to your betters.” Sendak stroked his flesh hand along her spine before dipping his clawed fingers in between her asscheeks towards her pussy. The girl went stiff as a steel rod and he traced her folds with a clawed finger. She wasn't wet yet, but she could very quickly be.

But not yet. He still had to hammer in that she was nothing more than a pet, a fuck toy only existing to please her vastly superior masters.

“I think we should go for a walk,” Sendak said and headed towards the door to the rest of his quarters pulling the leash behind him.

This however did the girl not agree with and planted her naked feet on the floor, using her own weight as she struggled against his pull.

But to him it was nothing more than a small nuisance, and with one harsh tug she was sent sprawling on the floor and he dragged her after him.

She whined in protest and scrambled to get back up, with great difficulty, as he continued to pull her along.

When she continued to fight him, making it all so unnecessarily difficult, he decided an incentive was in order.

“You brought this upon yourself,” he grumbled and walked back to his bed fetching a small toy he had acquired for this occasion in mind.

It was a small vibrating egg that could be turned on and off via a small controller and from what the shop clerk had told him the vibrations could be quite intense.

He didn’t bother to give her a dose of the drug and instead lathered it with lube--she didn’t deserve to feel the effects of the drug yet--before he walked back to the girl who seemed to be unaware of his plans, looking at him all confused.

“Why don’t you be a good girl and present yourself?” he asked sugarsweet and the girl seemed to realise and scuttled back away from him.

But he was having none of that and he caught her with his artificial claws, holding her down against the floor.

She fought against his grip, legs kicking, but it wasn’t enough for him to not find her pussy and push the egg inside deeply. It was small and deep enough she might not be able to push it out on her own and with her hands rendered useless by the mitts she was not getting it out anytime soon.

He let her go and she instantly pawed on her sex with her useless mitted hands.

“It will stay in until you behave,” Sendak said and held up the controller. “So will you behave?”

Pidge snorted behind the muzzle and glared at him.

“Pity,” Sendak smirked and pressed a button.

The woman yelped as the vibrations wrecked through her and she crawled up in a ball breathing heavily through her nose.

It was just a short pulse but it apparently hit the mark.

“I will press this button every time you refuse to follow orders, and each time I will set it to a higher setting. Do you understand?”

The girl nodded quickly.

“Good. Now get up on all fours again. We are going for a walk.”

 

\-----

 

The vibrations from that ...thing he pushed inside her just knocked her out as if it wasn't just mere vibrations but an electric shock instead. She had never realised she was that sensitive in there.

She could barely feel the thing itself, but it was there and even when trying to push it out it stayed put. And there was no way she could fish it out with her useless hands either.

Pidge pushed herself up on shaking hands and legs and tried her best to crawl after Sendak. At least he wasn't walking at his usual stride, she would never be able to catch up with him that way.

“Since the Emperor mentioned to me that you have had issues with shyness I thought I could help you with that matter,” Sendak said with a smug tone. “So I have gathered a few friends that you might enjoy getting to know.”

Pidge scrunched her eyes shut. She did NOT want to meet other people right now. Not like this.

It didn't take long for her knees and hands to get tired and sore from the cold metal floor. Sendak's quarters were so much bigger than she thought, seemingly full of halls and rooms he could never truly utilise fully? Maybe more people used to live here? It sure seemed to fit a larger group of people.

It felt like forever, both in distance and time, before Sendak stopped outside a door and walked in.

“Sorry for the wait, my friends, but my pet decided to be a bit difficult,” Sendak announced as he led her into the room. Pidge spotted three galra sitting in a couch around a table with a built in brazier which cast a warm glow over the group. She recognised some of them while others were completely foreign.

“ _Your_ pet? I thought she was the Emperor’s?” one of them teased.

“For three quintants she is _my_ little pet, Throk,” Sendak corrected.

“If you say so,” Throk snickered.

Throk seemed to be a commander and next to him sat another commander who had some wicked looking claw prosthetics and a prominent underbite. Next to him again sat a galra Pidge was sure she had seen before but couldn’t remember where. He had a very sleek appearance with a slim build, but he did not carry the rank of commander. Looked more like lieutenant. His arms too were prosthetic but a lot more practical with actual fingers much like Shiro's galratech arm.

“You all remember the rules?” Sendak asked as he led Pidge closer.

“Only touchy, no hurty,” Throk said with a bored tone, as if this wasn’t the first time Sendak had reminded them.

“Correct. It’s your chance to get close and personal with a Paladin of Voltron without having to draw a sword,” Sendak smirked.

“Lucky us,” the commander with the underbite said.

“I really hope you are not getting us into any trouble with the Emperor.”

“Of course not. As long as you abide by the rules everything will be fine.”

“Sit,” Sendak ordered and Pidge slumped down where she was. “This little girl here caused me a lot of problems in the past.” He pulled her into his lap which made Pidge squirm in discomfort. “But do not let her frail stature fool you, she is way too clever for her own good.”

“Was it this one who landed you in an Altean cryopod for half a deca-phoeb?” Throk asked.

“The very same.”

“You must be enjoying this so much.” Throk grinned.

“You have no idea.”

“You always had a thing for power dynamics,” the claw guy mused.

“The Emperor fucks him on the regular, what do you think?” Throk added.

“Less talk and more touching,” Sendak interrupted and pushed Pidge into Throk’s lap.

“She needs to be taught how to be obedient.”

Pidge squirmed as Throk manhandled her into whatever position he wanted her in and one hand landed on her head.

“Wow, that is soft!” Throk patted her hair with fascination. “Here, feel.” He held Pidge out towards the guy with the claws like she weighed nothing.

“Really, Throk, you do this to me again?”

Throk rolled his eyes and just pulled Pidge’s hair closer to the other. “Feel it with your face, dummy.” Pidge rolled her own eyes at their rather silly display.

“That is quite soft,” the claw guy said as Throk continued to rub her hair along the side of his face.

“Hepta, have a feel.” Throk held up Pidge’s hair in the third guy’s direction but he shook his head.

“I’ll wait for my turn. Do what you want with her first,” he said and crossed his arms. He didn’t seem as interested as the others. In fact he seemed to look at her with contempt, like she had wronged him somehow.

But Pidge's attention was quickly pulled away as her wrists were grabbed and Sendak was fastening purple leather cuffs to her wrists, snapping them together. Now she couldn't even use her arms.

The commanders kept exploring her body. Claws stroked over her nipples pinching them to hard nubs which made Pidge whimper in discomfort. Her hair was braided and stroked as this Throk guy seemingly could not get enough of the texture.

But when they figured out she was ticklish Pidge was certain she was in hell.

“Is she laughing?” Throk said surprised at the muffled sounds that slipped past the muzzle.

“Apparently this is a human thing,” the claw guy mused and continued to tickle her just below the armpits. Pidge tried to push herself away from him in vain, desperate to make it stop.

“Doesn't seem she likes it though,” Throk said and tried to mimic claw guy's technique. Pidge squirmed as much as she could, her legs kicking out between their grip only to be caught by their hands and forced to stay still.

“Hah, leave it to you two to figure out new torture methods.” Sendak grinned. Pidge wanted to punch his face so bad.

"It's not like we are trying," Throk snickered.

Eventually the two of them grew tired of Pidge and dumped Pidge in Hepta’s lap.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked.

Pidge shook her head. She still couldn’t place his face. In the back she could her Throk and claw guy comment “Oooh here it comes!”.

“You killed my brother.” She understood that was supposed to be something powerful but that statement did nothing to her. She had killed countless galra at this point, most of them without ever meeting face to face, so all she could do was lift an eyebrow in question.

“He meant a lot to me. Same mother, different father, but still quite close.” Pidge still had no idea who he was referring to.

“I think she would need a reminder,” Sendak said mischievous. “You see, his brother meant a lot to me too. We were quite close he and I.” Sendak leant in close. “And you killed him when I needed him the most.”

It hit her like a brick to the face.

Haxus.

Hepta was Haxus’ brother.

 

Shit.

 

\-----

 

This was all sorts of fucked up.

Hepta had her bent over his legs with her bum in the air. Her head was pressed down into Sendak’s crotch, forcing her to smell in his deep musky scent, all while Hepta was masterfully fingering her with techniques that put Zarkon’s to shame. How he managed to be so precise with those mechanical digits was beyond her.

She moaned behind her muzzle as he kept assaulting all her sensitive spot like one would hit tangents of a piano. It did help she was oversensitive from the drug or else this might have been worse. But goddamnit!

“You are quite good at this,” Throk commented, studying Pidge’s shaking form.

“I have a steady partner which is very demanding in this area," Hepta replied indifferent. Pidge had a feeling he found all of this extremely boring.

“Your partner is lucky.”

“I guess.”

“It's funny how much she loathes this,” Sendak said as he raked his claws through Pidge's hair, pulling out a few hairs either on purpose or by accident.

“You should see how she struggles and denies me every time I visit the Emperor.” He tugged on her hair seemingly just to be mean. “But deep down I know she can't get enough of me. Isn’t that right, girl?” Sendak grinned down at her and all she could do was narrow her eyes and glare at him with all her might.

“Now that is a stare that could kill.” Throk laughed. Pidge glared at him too but just then Hepta hit a sensitive spot and Pidge couldn't help arching her back and moan.

 

This went on for a while until Hepta seemed to grown bored and dumped Pidge back in Sendak’s lap.

“I guess I should finish you off before you get sore,” Sendak said and opened the crotch flap of his suit and from the looks of it he had been hard for a while, his member having strained against the fabric of his suit, leaving a wet spot on the inside from his pre.

“You always seem ready to whip it out,” Throk chuckled and picked a piece of grilled meat off the table brazier. Claw guy was already munching on his own pieces while Hepta seemed indifferent and was only poking on a piece still on the grill.

“Well I can’t deny it turns me on seeing you molest her like this. The brat deserves to be knocked down a peg. You should see how she behaves around the Emperor.”

“She must be spoiled,” Claw guy said with a mouthful of meat.

“Very. She even talks back at him. It’s what happens when you let them have too much freedom.”

Throk tsk’ed. “You need a firm hand for pets.”

“Or a stiff cock.” Sendak chuckled as he lowered her dripping pussy onto his cock and Pidge couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. His cock was like a hot steel rod, unyielding and burning inside her cold body almost to the point of being painful. “It’s the only way to teach them who is in charge.”

He let her ride his cock like that, lifting and slamming her back down over and over, giving his guests front row seats to the show. He breasts bounced on her chest when he sped up, and string after string of moans and cries filled the room along with the wet sound of flesh entering flesh and slick dripping onto the commander and the couch below. And the worst part was she could feel it every time his dick touched the small vibrating egg he pushed inside her, making it press against her cervix which each time slammed a wave of pleasurepain over her, making her see lights pop before her eyes. She was so glad he hadn't activated it again. She wasn't sure she would survive that like this.

“She is so tight in this position,” Sendak grunted out. He sounded like he was close and he pulled her off him completely and quickly laid her down where he had sat before.

Pidge was confused for a second before she realised that Zarkon’s rule of no cum inside was still in effect and Sendak sprayed her load over her. Pidge closed her eyes on instinct and in good time too as she felt some of it hit her forehead and hair.

“Good job not hitting the couch.” Throk laughed. “She does look good like that though.”

“Like a work of art,” claw guy added.

“After a scene like that she must be hungry.” Throk held up a piece of juicy tender meat. It looked delicious and it reminded Pidge she hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

“She will get fed later. This food is too good for her anyway,” Sendak said and pushed Pidge off the couch and onto the floor to take his seat back.

Pidge was still disoriented and confused and she tried to push herself up only to have Sendak yank on the chain and pull her back in between his legs. She felt tiny like this with the four giant galra above her chatting and eating seemingly having forgotten she was there. But she took the little rest she could get and just tried to relax against the couch. She felt exhausted but not enough to black out.

Sendak and his friends kept chatting and snacking for what felt like hours more and Pidge was sure she dozed off a few times only to get rustled awake as one of them moved. But in the end they left and Sendak yanked on the chain to get her up on all fours again.

Pidge did her best to follow him back to his sleeping quarters, but she was still wobbly in both arms and legs.

Back in his room she collapsed on the floor, her limbs so tired. She barely noticed Sendak sneaking up behind her and she startled badly when he started to unbuckle the muzzle.

“Stand still or I’ll leave it on,” he growled and she tried her best to do as he said.

The muzzle went off and Pidge took a deep breath with her mouth and flexed her jaw, rubbing on the sore places the straps left behind. She then held up her hands waiting for him to remove the mitts too.

“They stay on. You don’t need them to eat,” Sendak said with a mischievous grin.

“You’re kidding?”

“Do I look like I am?” She glared at him.

“Now stay put while I get you something to drink.” Sendak walked out of the room leaving Pidge behind. She looked around the room noticing all the stuff Sendak had. Every chair had thick furs in various colors and patterns draped over them, every wall had weapons be it firearms or blades and he even had a few glass cases with trinkets.

Sendak seemed a lot vainer than Zarkon when it came to possessions. Unless you counted the entire universe. Zarkon would win in that regard.

A metal bowl clattered onto the floor in front of her quickly followed by Sendak pouring water into it from his cup, not bothering to keep most of it in the bowl. “This is the only water you get.”

She was thirsty but there was no way in hell she would ever stoop as low as to drink water from a bowl like some dog. But when she refused to drink Sendak grabbed the back of her head and thrust her face down into the bowl.

She spluttered as the water invaded her nostrils.

“I am not letting you go unless you drink.” Pidge was fighting to get her breathing under control as Sendak just kept pushing her down. In the end she accepted a mouthful of water and forced it down, hoping she wouldn't choke.

“Good girl,” Sendak purred and let go.

Pidge sat up and coughed up what water had reached her lungs.

Pidge barely noticed a second bowl clattering down in front of her, this one filled with a terrible looking grey gruel.

“And this is your food. All the nutrition a little girl like you need,” Sendak said with a wicked smile backed by a devious purr.

Pidge stared at the bowl. It didn’t even look like the food paste in the military rations. It looked more like the stuff they fed prisoners.

“Not hungry.”

Sendak squatted down in front of her.

“I know for a fact that is a lie because I have heard your dainty little tummy growling for the last two varga.” Sendak pointed at his large ears as to make a point.

“I am not eating it.” Pidge simply refused to. It looked awful, absolutely yucky, and there was nothing in the universe that could make her eat that gruel willingly.

“You will eat it or else I will force you to,” Sendak threatened.

“You will have to force me then.”

Sendak gave her a death glare and once again her head was grabbed by his metal claws and she was forced down into the bowl.

It smelled terrible! Pidge was certain this food probably was way past its expiration date!

And it tasted as bad as it looked. She had to force herself not to hurl.

“And now you swallow.” He pinched her nose and she wanted nothing more than to spit the vile gruel out, but he was right there and he was probably going to fricking force her to lick it off the floor if she did.

With all her willpower she swallowed and opened her mouth to let him see.

“Good girl,” he cooed and let her go again.

He didn’t seem to care if she ate or drank any more which suited Pidge just fine.

She watched as Sendak prepared for sleep, undressing and packing his armor and undersuit away.

“Done?” he asked and Pidge just nodded. The horrible taste of the gruel still lingered in her mouth.

Sendak walked over to her and unclasped the leash and then he grabbed her wrists.

“Since I don’t want to have to clean up your mess I’ll allow you to go to the bathroom before bedtime.” He unclasped the mitts from her hands. Pidge couldn’t help but rub her wrists. The manacles had left some marks being tied too tight.

“How gracious,” Pidge muttered under her breath as she walked towards the bathroom, hoping he didn’t hear any of it.

“You have five doboshes or else I go in there are drag you out.” Pidge rolled her eyes.

In the bathroom the first thing Pidge did was wash her mouth clean of the foul taste of the gruel, then she drank enough to at least stifle her thirst.

When she was done she sat down on the bench by the shower.

She wanted to cry.

It was all just so much.

Sendak hated her. There was nothing she could do but try and do what he wanted and there was no guarantee he wouldn’t just twist that into something that would hurt her anyway. There was nothing about Sendak she could trust. Anything could happen.

“Time’s up!” Sendak hollered from the bedroom and Pidge dragged herself to the door.

She was rather surprised to see him standing by the bed in nothing but his own furry skin. Apparently Sendak liked to sleep in the nude. He had even packed away his metal claw on a charging stand in the corner, giving her a good look at his scarred stump of an arm.

He tapped the cage with his food.

“Into the cage now. Be a good little pet.”

Pidge sighed and walked to the cage and Sendak pushed her down on her knees in front of the opening.

“Get inside.”

Pidge stared at the cage and the small space. There was only enough room her to lay down and only in one direction. She would only be able to roll over and not much else. Claustrophobic for sure.

She took a deep breath and crawled inside, feeling the cold bars brush against her back.

When she didn’t move fast enough e pushed her in with the overside of his foot, poking her with his toe claws.

“Very good girl,” Sendak purred and bent down to close the cage door and Pidge tried not to let it get to her when she heard the click of the lock settling into place. And then she heard Sendak walking back to his bed and laying down. The lights went out right after, the only glow in the room was from the prosthetic’s charging station and a panel near the door.

Pidge realised she was captured in this minimal space for the remainder of the night. It was scary in a way. What if something happened? She was pretty certain Sendak wouldn’t bother to save her should a fire break out.

Pidge took a deep breath again and tried to maneuver the shitty blanket from the bottom

The blanket was flimsy, thin and had a coarse texture, not to mention the horrible musty smell. But she took it and draped it over herself anyway. The room was not near the coldness of Zarkon's quarters but it was cold enough and every little bit of warmth helped.

Distantly she heard Sendak's breathing even out indicating he had fallen asleep on his large comfy bed.

Pidge took a deep breath.

She could do this. It was only two more days. Sendak just needed to get his kink fantasies out of the way and then he would calm down and then she could go home!

...home.

Hearing herself think those words, to think--no, reference--to that hellhole as “home”? She was getting more insane than she thought.

Zarkon's quarters were not her home, they could never be. But right now it was the only place she felt moderately safe.

 

Anything was better than this cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more days to go for Pidge.


	17. Babysitting Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak invites Trugg over for some good old fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you are aware a bit of time went past since Pidge saw Keith last.
> 
> Also guess who got anemia and has been knocked out for two months? It has really been a killer on my creativity.

Tap

 

Tap

 

Tap tap

 

Tap

 

CLANG!!!

 

Pidge startled awake and slammed her forehead into the cage bars by accident.

Cursing loudly she heard Sendak chuckle.

“Oops, seems I woke you there. My bad.” Sendak gloated down at her, so proud that he managed to startle her.

Oh what Pidge would give to shove him into the cage and see him whimper in her place. He probably wouldn't fit but that wouldn't stop her in trying.

The cage door was unlocked and with one swift motion Pidge was pulled out of it with a yelp. And seconds later she was dangling by her legs from his oversized mechanical fist.

“Let me go, you brute!” she snapped.

“Not before you have gotten a proper bath. You reek.”

“That’s not my fault!”

But Sendak did not let go and carried her to the bathroom dropping her down on the tiles quite carelessly, head down first. Hadn’t she twisted herself in the last moment she might have hurt herself badly.

“I could have broken my neck!” Pidge grumbled and rubbed the back of her head.

“What a tragedy that would have been,” Sendak said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sendak had a pool. In fact he had two. One for swimming and one for cleaning. He was currently pouring various substances into the water of the cleaning one, some of them quite fragrant. One of them reminded her of lavender and violets, which she found fitting considering their purple color, but she also knew that in the future she would associate the smells with Sendak, essentially ruining them forever.

“There,” Sendak proclaimed as he went to put the now empty bottles away. “A nice cleansing bath for a filthy pet.”

Pidge scowled. If she was dirty it was Sendak's fault through and through, as he was the one who had spilled himself over her and made her sleep on the floor.

“Get in.” Sendak motioned and as much as Pidge wanted to clean herself of his spunk, she was also defiant and didn't want to make it easy for him.

“You are being such a bad girl,” Sendak grumbled and she yelped as his giant metal claws closed around her body before lifting her into the air and unceremoniously dumped her into the water.

Pidge flailed her arms in desperation to get above the water line, her feet could barely reach the bottom, but she managed to get hold of the edge, clinging to it for her dear life while she coughed up water. Her eyes stung from the stuff he had added to the water and she rubbed them to alleviate the pain and stop the tears.

Sendak held her still, body pressed against the edge of the pool, both arms dangling over the side, as he scrubbed her body with a sponge with his organic hand. He was rough and clearly didn’t care he was scratching her.

When he flipped her the other way he was equally rough, but also kept touching her breasts unnecessary, making her nipples stay stiff even in the warm room. She tried her best to just think of other things, allow her mind to wander, try imagine it was Zarkon touching her. It would at least make it a little better. He would be a lot gentler though. Sendak truly was a brute.

It came out of nowhere when suddenly Sendak pushed her head underwater and a new round of flailing began. When she finally resurfaced she barely managed to get a grip on the pool edge, her limbs tapped of energy.

Sendak chuckled and started to lather up her hair with soap. He wasn’t gentle that time either, pulling out hairs and tugging viciously on others.

“Quit it! I’ll do it myself!” she snapped eventually and pushed herself away from him. He didn’t follow and Pidge washed her hair  _ properly _ in her own corner of the pool.

“Not my fault your fur is so long and tangly,” Sendak muttered and Pidge glared at him in reply.

When Sendak stepped out of the pool he only dried himself roughly with a large towel before stepping into a sideroom and Pidge heard a faint engine hum. A few moments later he stepped out, his fur poofed up, making him look even more like a giant furball. Brush in hand he smoothed it down and made it look more like his usual coat.

“Hurry up and get out, girl,” he reminded her and Pidge reluctantly stepped out of the warm water.

“I need a towel.” Sendak only pointed at a shelf with many towels far out of her reach.

Annoyed she walked over to the bench and started dragging it across the tile floor, screeching sounds and all. Sendak only stared at her in confusion.

When she finally got it near the shelf she climbed up and got her towel before jumping down.

“Well I can’t say you are not resourceful,” Sendak muttered and put away his brush before pulling on his usual undersuit. Pidge dried her hair and body quickly and followed him out of the room.

He led her to what looked like a kitchen and told her to sit on the floor not far from a table.

A bowl clattered down in front of her and Pidge sighed. Probably another "meal".

"Eat your food," Sendak mumbled as he sat down by the table with his own bowl.

Pidge hesitantly picked up the bowl and to her great relief it actually looked edible. She was really hungry too.

The dish reminded her of some type of cooked grains with small pieces of vegetables and meat in it, not much unlike fried rice.

Pidge came to the conclusion that yesterday's meal had been all about humiliation and Sendak knew she couldn't eat all of what he presented her. If she had she would have guaranteed gotten sick. But he still had to feed her so that was what this food was.

Pidge ate all of it, even if she didn't have a spoon. Eating without utensils wasn't exactly an uncommon thing in the universe, but Sendak still gave her a few ugly glares in between his own mouthfuls via spork.

She didn't ask for permission when she walked to the bathroom to wash her hands, but she regretted it quickly as Sendak stalked into the bathroom and grabbed her by the neck and dragged her out. Pidge kept her mouth shut even as she saw the journey taking them back to Sendak's bedroom.

"On the bed," he grumbled and pushed her towards it.

Pidge thought he was going to fuck her and climbed onto the bed, the alternative being the floor which she was not really keen on, but apparently that was not his plan. Instead he opened a cabinet and started pulling out various objects, straps and rope amongst them.

"What are you doing?" Pidge knew she would regret asking but she was too curious.

"I am going to tie you up." The mischievous grin was more than enough to confirm that she was fucked(or at least would be). But what could she do?

Sendak crawled onto the bed and Pidge was tempted to scuttle away.

"Stay," Sendak warned as he got closer. "Or I will gouge your brother's eyes out next time I see him."

Pidge froze. That was a threat with enough weight to it and Pidge reluctantly kept still as he came closer.

Sendak placed a spreader bar between her legs and tied her ankles far apart. Then he tied her wrists to her ankles effectively chaining her in place.

“Quite a pretty sight,” Sendak purred as he made her lay against the pillows on his bed, even propping one underneath her hips so her sex was clearly visible and on display for the room.

And for what looked like a camera that hovered silently in the air, not much unlike Rover in both size and design.

If the bastard was filming her did that mean that Zarkon had allowed this? Or was Sendak going rogue?

“All we need now is a little incentive. A good starting dose should help.” A button press and Pidge felt the telltale signs of the drug entering her system. "And I am gonna sit here and listen to your sweet moans." Sendak pulled up a chair and sat down pawing at himself through his undersuit. There was already a very noticeable bulge.

The pooling need grew in strength but was currently only a small bother, like an itch you couldn't scratch. But as time passed so did the need and Pidge found herself wanting to cross her legs or just make a small rub but was completely unable to.

Stupid spreader bar and stupid rope!

Desperation started to grow in Pidge for just a small bit of relief and her attempts to do just that only resulted in rope burns as she squirmed in her bonds.

It was torture. She couldn't touch, she couldn't rub, she couldn't even move!

"I wonder if you have ever seen yourself like this because I don't think I have ever seen anyone leaking slick as much as you," Sendak chuckled. "Shame the drug has no effect on Galra, I know a few commanders who could benefit from this."

Pidge hadn't noticed he had freed himself from his undersuit and was now stroking himself shamelessly so pleased he had her on display like this.

Sweat ran in rivulets from Pidge's face and chest, covering her in a glossy sheen. But she was not going to beg. No way in hell!

She had gotten enough training with Zarkon so she could last quite long, but rarely had Zarkon let her go this long without some form of release.

A long drawn out moan escaped her lips and Pidge couldn't miss Sendak's grin widening.

Pidge tried to look at Sendak, to will herself to stay strong and not let him win, but his wide smile grew wider. Was he plotting something?

Eyes wide, body spasming, Pidge cried out as the tiny little vibrating egg inside her--she had completely forgotten about it--sent a strong pulse through her.

“That’s better.” Sendak grinned, shiny teeth and all as he studied her, resting his face in his mechanical hand.

Pidge cursed through clenched teeth and tried to calm herself back down. Even though it had been a rough wave of vibrations it alleviated the need a tiny bit.

Sendak continued to turn the vibrator on and off at random intervals and if it wasn’t for the surprise factor it might have helped her get through the need more easily. It was stressful, for sure.

But she couldn’t last like this forever and one by one her last walls of resistance crumbled down. She was no longer moaning but crying out for release.

But she wasn't begging.

Not yet.

Not ever.

Sendak cranked the vibrations up to max and Pidge saw white, coming with such a strength she had never experienced before. Her back made a tight arc, her body shaking, as her head lolled backwards as the orgasm seemingly would never end.

But at least her lustful cries seemed to please Sendak and he gave her a toothy grin as he walked towards her as she quickly descended into the darkness.

\-----

Someone was shaking her. Up to this point she had always been allowed to wake on her own after a drug induced blackout, but apparently Sendak had other plans.

A small slap to her cheek made her force her eyes open and Pidge looked around herself confused. She was no longer tied up but she was still on Sendak’s bed.

“Rise and shine. Your day isn’t over yet, girl,” Sendak said and headed over to his cabinet of  _ toys. _ "Since you did so well with our guests yesterday I have decided we could have a few more guests today over for dinner."

Pidge groaned internally.

Why her. Why did she have to be stuck with this asshole and his fucked up ideas of fun. She contemplated trying to bail and see how far she could get before he caught up with her.

Sendak dangled the leash in front of her with that insufferable smirk on his face.

“Come now pet, dress up.” He didn’t really give her a choice and clipped it onto her collar and yanked her off bed. Pidge hit the floor hard and whimpered. Sendak decided to ignore it.

“And now the mitts.” Pidge was still rubbing her sore side and thigh(it was definitely going to bruise) as he forced the mitts over her hands, once again leaving them useless. “But I think we should leave the muzzle off for now.” He heavily patted her head leaving her hair a tangled mess. Pidge still felt sticky after sweating so much earlier and it didn’t help when he pushed her hair onto her neck and back.

Sendak yanked the chain again and Pidge had to crawl after him just like the day before. Pidge felt how tired her knees were.

It was the same room like last time but this time the brazier wasn’t on. Trugg was already there with Keith sitting by her feet. He wasn’t wearing the bit gag or the bonds this time and his hair looked very unkempt.

“Good to see you, Trugg. Glad you could come on such a short notice.”

“A pleasure, Sendak. You know I appreciate your company. And I must say it peaked my interest knowing you had the little green one over. The Emperor must trust you greatly.” Trugg gave him a clever smile and patted Keith’s head affectionately.

“He knows who stands by him closest,” Sendak replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

Sendak seated himself on the opposite side of Trugg and made Pidge sit between his legs. It gave Pidge a good look at Keith while they talked. He was as naked as her and he had this distant glassy look in his eyes as if he wasn't looking at anything.

"Keith?" Pidge asked wary, unsure if she could even get contact with him. When he remained distant Pidge turned to Trugg in rage and interrupted whatever they were talking about. "What have you done with him?!" Sendak yanked on the chain in cue for her to shut up.

"I have simply trained him to accept his place," Trugg answered and stroked her hand through Keith's long hair. He didn’t seem to mind at all.

“I wish she would have been as well trained as him. But alas I will have to endure until the Emperor’s return,” Sendak grumbled and pushed Pidge’s head down  towards the floor making her grunt in discomfort.

“It will be interesting to see the fruits of the experiment. A shame we could not attend.”

“Indeed,” Sendak muttered, not exactly as thrilled as Trugg was.

“It bothers you, doesn’t it?” Trugg tilted her head to observe the commander better.

Sendak frowned and for a moment it seemed he was going to protest, but he made a lazy wave with his hand instead.

“Yes, yes it does,” he said in defeat.

“You should not let it. The lions are fickle beings. Just look at the creatures they picked as paladins.” She gestured towards Keith and Pidge. “They clearly do not go by quality so you cannot blame yourself for not being chosen.” At that Sendak gave her a small thankful smile.

“After all, even the Emperor had to wrangle the Black Lion back under his control as it had chosen an inferior being as paladin in his absence.”

“That is true.” Sendak smiled. “I appreciate your encouragement.”

“Anything for a friend.”

“Does that extend into letting me sample your pet once again? I must say I enjoyed myself last time.”

“Any time, Sendak, any time. And I believe you will enjoy his improvements in his training.”

“Oh, what kind?”

“Observe.” Trugg leant forward towards Keith and whispered to him: “Keith, show the commander how good you are.” Keith immediately got to his feet and stepped towards the commander. At the same time Sendak hauled Pidge to her feet and forcibly pushed her towards Trugg who caught her and pulled her into her lap.

Trugg's hold was tight and Pidge was unable to look away as Keith knelt between Sendak's legs. He didn't seem intimidated by the large cock Sendak freed from the confines of his suit, neither was he afraid of touching it without being prompted. When he closed both hand around the half-hard flesh and started stroking, Pidge was sure her friend had gone mad.

As the member hardened so did Keith's bold moves and Sendak smiled content as Keith's soft lips closed themselves around the head of Sendak's dick.

"Watch, little girl, how well he takes him," Trugg purred. Sharp claws pinched her nipples and Pidge whined. It didn't bother Keith as he continued his task, nimble fingers massaging the large shaft as his soft lips and tongue sucked on the tip.

"Girl, this is how you should properly treat your masters," Sendak sneered over at her. "I must say you have done an amazing job at training him, Trugg."

"Why thank you, Sendak. He was quite the challenge and I would have perhaps liked keeping him a bit rebellious, but the Emperor wanted results so here we are."

"May I ask how?"

"Simple. Every time he refused to do something I sent him to the druids. After a while he simply learned his place."

Sendak grinned. "Simple but effective."

"The best kind." Trugg stroked her hands along Pidge's sides before sliding over her hips to dip in between her legs to stroke over her pussy. Pidge made a hitched moan and trembled, closing her legs in an attempt to keep her out. "It does however make me wonder why the Emperor is not doing the same."

"I believe our dear Emperor is afraid he will break his pet. Or he has a fondness for her rebellious side as well."

"It does make her more fun to play with. And it doesn't mean we can't enjoy messing around with her a little now and then. She will hardly take damage from that." Sendak pushed Keith further down on his cock, making him splutter, but he recovered well and continued to suckle.

Sendak's pleased sounds were more than enough to tell Pidge he really enjoyed this.

"I am close," Sendak mumbled a bit later as he lazily thrust in tandem with Keith's movements.

“Keith, be a good boy and help the commander,” Trugg said sugar sweet and Keith nodded before really stepping up his game. Moments later Sendak came and Keith took all of it.

“He’s a very good boy,” Sendak chuckled and patted Keith’s head fondly as he licked the last of Sendak’s come off his lips.

“Would you care for a meal, Trugg? I have some of that gorax meat you are so fond of."

Trugg chuckled. "Do you have to ask?"

Pidge was dumped on the floor and Sendak turned to her as they left the room.

"Stay here, or else."

Pidge sat still until Sendak and Trugg was out of hearing range, she could hear their chatter down the hall, then she dashed towards Keith.

“Keith?” Pidge tried to get contact with him again but he still seemed so far away.

“Please answer me.” Pidge felt desperate. She wanted her friend back, her  _ only _ friend amongst all these enemies. Was Keith going to end up like Shiro?  


“Mistress says I am not allowed to talk without permit.”

Pidge almost missed it, his voice was so low, so weak.

“What? Keith, it’s me, Pidge. You know me.”

“Mistress says I am not allowed to talk without permit,” he repeated.

“Keith, I’m your friend.” Pidge was on the verge of tears.

“Mistress says I am not allowed to talk without permit," Keith repeated once more and Pidge couldn't help the flood of tears.

 

\-----

 

When Sendak came back he found her sitting next to the wall silently crying. Keith was standing were Trugg had left him, his eyes as glassy and empty as always.

“Not friends anymore?” Sendak teased.

“Fuck you,” Pidge grumbled. She didn’t even feel like saying goodbye as Trugg took Keith and left. She knew she would regret it later, but at the moment that thing wasn’t her friend.

 

Sendak brought her to the kitchen and gave her another bowl of what seemed to be leftovers from their dinner. She didn’t even care to comment on it and just ate it. She wasn’t in the mood for conflict. Seeing Keith like that had broken her more than any of Sendak's rough treatment. She wondered if he realised that as well.

 

When she crawled into the cage on Sendak’s request that night she realised how tired she was. Didn’t help that her body was aching and the bruises were finally starting to show. She was wondering how he was going to explain all of them to Zarkon. 'She fell down the stairs'- didn’t really fly in space.

She fell asleep only due to exhaustion as the bars of the cage digged into her back.


	18. Babysitting Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's last day with Sendak and Zarkon's return.

Pidge slept as bad as the first night and when Sendak came to wake her up she decided to ignore him as best as she could.

Even the breakfast he tossed in front of her was ignored even though her tummy was screaming for food. Didn't help that when she saw it was the same gruel from the first day she almost hurled.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because it's inedible!"

"Suit yourself," Sendak grumbled and ate his own food, blessedly leaving her alone.

She got a few silent minutes for herself, and she kept pushing the bowl further and further away from her, before Sendak decided to start talking again.

"There will be only the two of us until the sentries arrive. We will have to come up with something to do." Pidge had no illusions Sendak didn't have anything already planned out, so she let him answer his own question. "We should do something fun." Pidge rolled her eyes but let him drawl on. "There are a lot of different positions I would like to take you in, we should start with that." He tapped her with his foot to grab her attention receiving a glare in return.

"Don't you think?"

Pidge didn't bother to give him a bigger reaction. She just wanted to go back to Zarkon's quarters and never see Sendak again.

She yelped out as soon Sendak grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it, probably loosening a few hairs.

"Pay attention when I talk to you!" he snarled and pulled her towards the bedroom. Pidge twisted herself enough to get up on two and staggered after him as he kept steering her along. Her eyes were watering when he finally let go and he pushed her down on the floor in front of his bed. Sendak opened the familiar cabinet filled with straps and toys and Pidge started to wonder if he had gotten all of them just for these three days. It seemed very unlikely and some of the items also showed signs of wear like they weren't exactly new.

He pulled out her muzzle, mitts and leash and strapped the mitts onto her hands and leash onto her collar like usual before going back to the cabinet for more rummaging.

“I must ask, how experienced with sex were you before our Emperor got his hands on you?”

“None of your fucking business.”

“Ah-ah,” Sendak waggled a finger at her. “Remember who is in charge now, or your brother might have a few accidents.”

Pidge huffed. “Fine, I was a virgin, but no stranger to toys,” Pidge replied as snarky as she could and crossed her arms pouting.

“Really? Color me surprised. The way you take cock I would have guessed you had some experience.” Pidge glared at him, but then she noticed the small violet band he was holding in his flesh hand. “But that does mean you haven’t had much of a sample size to compare to. I wonder if larger sizes are something you can handle. A little size queen perhaps?” Sendak turned around and freed his cock from his suit, stroking it a few times before slipping the ring--it seemed flexible--over his cock and around the base of his member. He kept stroking and Pidge watched as the member engorged with blood that had no chance of escaping, becoming girthier and a darker shade of purple. It easily gained a size or two.

“I know you can handle my usual size, but this could be quite fun. I promise to go slow.”

_ Yeah right, _ Pidge thought. Not like she had much choice anyway.

After fastening the muzzle he lifted her into his lap on the edge of the bed. She was seated with his member right between her legs, the large cock rubbing against her clit.

He set the dose he wanted on the collar controller and tossed it aside and Pidge let the feeling wash over her. It was relieving in a way. Just the thought of him taking her raw was a huge nono, even with lube.

For once he was gentle when he lifted her up and dangled her above his throbbing cock for a few seconds. Made her feel like a fish on a hook. Then he slowly let each ridge and bump slide into her, making her feel all of him and not let anything else flood her mind. Fuck, he was huge like this.

“I wasn’t sure if there was enough space there for a tick, but it seems like it is a perfect fit. Like a glove.” Sendak shifted and Pidge’s breath hitched. He was SO BIG! She had never been this full.

“One quintant I would like share you with the Emperor. Two cocks and your delightful little stretched out pussy. I know we can both fit inside you with a little bit of work and dedication.” Oh god. Just the thought of them both inside was enough to scare Pidge shitless. One was more than enough. Two would outright kill her!

He wrapped the leash around his fist, tightening the hold, the collar digging into Pidge's throat.

"You get so tight like this, your insides hugging me like a vice. No wonder this is the Emperor's favorite position." Sendak's breath was hot on her neck, but his tongue was hotter and the wet slippery member dragged itself along her neck. The licks got greedier working himself further down her back, his rough tongue abrasive against her skin. It almost felt like he wanted to devour her, the thought made her shiver and she heard a faint chuckle emanating from Sendak, probably misunderstanding why she did so.

Holding her still he started moving his hips and the large cock slipped in and out of Pidge’s drenched pussy with ease. Squelching sounds filled the room mixed with Sendak’s grunts. He didn’t even bother hiding his lusty noises when it was just the two of them.

Sendak’s hold on the leash tightening it even further, pulling her throat back more than Pidge could handle.

She couldn't breathe! The pull on the collar was too much and she tried in vain to claw it off with her mitted hands. It seemed Sendak hadn't noticed either, too engrossed in his endeavor to fuck her. He couldn't hear her desperate gasps behind the muzzle over his own primal snorts and groans.

Was this how she was going to die? Choked to death by the hands of her worst enemy as he pounded into her?

She would die a sex slave, in the act.

She didn't get to have much more to think about before the lack of air became too much and she descended into darkness.

 

\-----

 

Water.

Water everywhere.

She was drowning!

She flailed her arms, desperate to find something to clasp onto and drag herself above the surface.

She never found any, but she did breach the surface.

She gasped for air, it finally reaching her lungs after gods know how long without. It burned but it was so, so welcome.

She coughed up water and with a bout of strength she finally opened her teary eyes.

She was on the floor, staring up in the ceiling. Everything was wet, the floor around her slick with water. With shaking hands she reached up to her face. The muzzle was gone, the mitts and the collar too. First time the collar had been removed since all of this started.

It was an odd feeling.

“Why didn't you tell me you couldn't breathe!” Sendak snapped from somewhere to her right and she glanced in that direction, spotting a bucket first--which explained the water--and then her eyes found him on his knees near her.

“I...I couldn't. I tried to…” 

“You didn't try hard enough!” he snapped. “You almost died, you worthless slave!”

Pidge swallowed and gritted her teeth.

“If I am so worthless why do you care?” she spat back.

"Because the Emperor for some reason wants me to!" Sendak snarled as he picked up her collar. "Technically I am supposed to have the sentries do this to attach it properly.” For the first time ever Pidge could see the inside of the collar and the sight wasn't exactly reassuring. The inside was showing a series of hair-thin flexible needles. It explained the horrible pain she had to endure when the collar was first attached. It also explained why the collar could barely move around her neck.

Sendak did something and the needles retracted into the collar.“-but I don't feel like being nice.”

He straddled her body, using his thighs to keep her arms along her side, and with his metal fist he held her head still. Pidge tried to fight him, her legs kicking and her small fists banging into his calves and thighs, but Sendak didn't care and he roughly pressed the collar around her neck with his vacant hand until they both heard the telltale click.

Seconds ticked by and Pidge's heart threatened to vacate her chest by how little she looked forward to the pain to come.

And when it did?

Pidge screamed.

And Sendak grinned at her, drinking in her suffering like it was the sweetest wine. And Pidge couldn't do a thing. She just laid there on her back, tears running in rivers as she tried to think about anything but the blinding pain. She felt the tears trail off her cheeks to drip down on the floor below her head.

“Why… why do you hate me so?” She did her best not to sob instead taking heavy gulps of air in between each word.

“It should be obvious by now.” Sendak stood up, his massive body looming above her menacingly. "You humiliated me. Made me look weak in the eyes of the Emperor."

"You are still Zarkon's Right Hand."

"Barely!" Sendak scoffed. "If I was so important to him why would he give me this ridiculous task!"

"Because he cares about his pet and wants to keep it safe. He trusts you."

"He doesn't care about you! He only cares for one thing and that is the Black Lion! And do you know why? Because the last time he did the Galra lost their home world!" Pidge swallowed. She had heard that story from Coran. It was a true tragedy.

"Then why did he put his favorite commander to guard me while he is away?" she continued, trying to reason with him.

"To punish me!"

Pidge wasn't sure if she felt pity for Sendak due to his stubbornness or that he didn't understand Zarkon at all.

"You don't know Zarkon then."

"I have known him for ten thousand deca-phoebs,  _ girl _ . I have been with him through thick and thin, survived countless battles only to have you brats tear it all apart from under me. First the Red Lion, then the Castle of Lions. And all of it can be traced back to  _ you _ ." Sendak's eyes narrowed dangerously.  “You were the one who ruined my whole operation! You were the one who disarmed me! You were the one who killed Haxus!"

Ah.

That was it.

It always circled back to Haxus.

“What was he to you? A friend?” Pidge asked careful.

“More than a friend! More than a brother! He was my mate!" Well that explained why Sendak seemed to have so many sex toys and equipment. He could never have amassed that many so fast just for her. They had a relationship both in bed and in position and now that Pidge had erased that dynamic he of course took it out on her. "Few has ever been as loyal as he. You did not deserve to kill him!" Sendak barked, face marred with anger and what she was sure was grief.

Pidge swallowed. An opportunity had arisen.

“Then do it. Avenge your friend, your mate or whatever. Kill me and move on.”

Sendak raised an eyebrow at her, but seconds later he knelt next to her and Pidge felt the now familiar furry fist close around her throat.

“That's it,” she coaxed him on with the little air he let through. “It's so easy, just squeeze. Cut off my air, or my blood flow, anything works.” Pidge felt the digits tighten, their grip obstructing her air flow.

Sendak's face was one of deep concentration and darkness was creeping into her vision when he released his grip.

“No. I will not play your mind games.” Sendak stood up again and turned his back to her.

Pidge sputtered and took a few large gulps of air.

“Coward.”

Sendak snarled, sharp and primal. “Do not think you are being clever!”

Sendak stomped away from her, grabbing the bucket to store it away.

“It was an accident.” Pidge's voice was low, but Sendak's large ears still picked it up and he stopped. “What?”

“I didn't mean to kill him. He slipped and fell and grabbed my drone. But Rover deactivated himself before I could stop him and they both fell to their deaths.”

Pidge swallowed.

“There was nothing I could do.”

Sendak glared at her.

“You want me to believe that?”

Pidge shrugged. “Believe what you want, but that is how it went. His death kept me up at night for phoebs later. I am not proud of it.”

Pidge swallowed more

“We never found his body.”

Sendak raised an eyebrow.

“Are you insinuating that he might still be alive?” Pidge shook her head.

“I don't know. The Castleship was huge and the tech was old and glitchy. Things acted weirdly on the lower levels, things  _ changed _ .” It sounded like a horror flick and it had felt like it at the time. Not even Coran knew everything about how the Castle acted. And if there was one thing that frightened both her and Hunk it was glitchy ten thousand year old tech. Especially after Lance's and Keith's recollections of the day the AI went haywire.

None of them dared venture down there on their own after that.

“But this happened deca-phoebs ago. Chances of him still being on the ship is rather small.”

“Then why tell me this? This does nothing but rip the wound fresh!" Sendak barked out.

“Sorry. I just had to get it off my chest. He was the only person I never intended to kill."

Sendak snorted and left the room leaving Pidge alone.

Pidge sat up and rubbed her bruised throat and hoped for the room to stop spinning.

She wasn't sure for how long Sendak left her alone, but it still hurt when he hauled her up on two legs and dragged her with him ignoring her whimpers and telling her to shut up or he would slap the muzzle back on.

He took her to the bathroom and pushed her down on the floor of the shower, the tiles cold and hard, before grabbing the shower head.

“I don't care how much you dislike it but we need to make sure you are properly cleaned before you go home.” And with his steel grip on Pidge's back he directed the stream of water at her pussy. He used the thumb of his metal fist to push her legs apart.

Pidge cried out at the sensation. Her already sensitive folds being battered by the ice cold water in Sendak's cruel attempt at cleaning her. It was simply too much and she tried to wriggle out of his grip but the large claws held her in place.

She jolted as two large fingers probed her entrance and dipped inside scratching her enough to make her whimper. They wiggled around for a bit before pulling out.

"As much as I would like to have kept this inside you," Sendak said and held up the small vibrating egg he had inserted in her two days earlier. "I do not believe the Emperor would appreciate it as much as I." He put it down on the floor and directed the cold water back at Pidge's pussy startling her badly.

Sendak hummed a small tune as he continued with scrubbing her body with a sponge, not letting her go before he deemed her clean enough. When finally done he tossed her a towel and with clattering teeth--Sendak laughed at her for that  _ odd little behavior _ \--she clung to the warmth of the towel.

Sendak got up and dried his arms before heading to the door. “Come, I’ll get you some food.”

Pidge hesitated. She wouldn’t be able to take any more of that gruel if he tried to give it to her now. She’d rather starve.

"Real food like yesterday?"

Sendak nodded “Real food," he added and headed to the kitchen. Pidge reluctantly followed, still clinging to the towel, and hoped for once he wasn’t lying.

Pidge stood in the doorway as Sendak put bowls and plates on the table. He decked for two but that still didn’t convince Pidge that he wasn’t planning something.

“Sit,” Sendak commanded and pointed at one of the chairs. It was too tall for her but she still tried to climb onto it. With some work she managed to get in place and looked down at the many small bowls that laid out before her. It was arranged quite differently than she was used to with Zarkon, Sendak had instead made many small dishes instead of one or two big ones.

The dishes consisted of marinated dried meats, pickled vegetables and what seemed like different kind of chips made from something starchy(but not potatoes). The colors were completely alien to her either way.

Pidge tasted a little from every dish, but her throat still felt constricted and trying to swallow was uncomfortable. She ended up just sitting there looking at the food.

“You should eat,” Sendak said as he picked up a piece of dried meat and tore a chunk of it with his teeth.

Pidge looked away from him and the food on the table. She had no appetite anymore. She was also sore all over and just sitting there hurt. She rubbed her wrists just to alleviate some of the pain.

Sendak noticed she was ignoring him and stopped chewing. “Eat, that’s an order,” he growled.

“Not hungry,” she said, her voice barely a whisper, but it was enough for his large ears to pick up and Pidge noticed how the fur on his neck bristled at her “disobedience”.

She startled when he surged forward, grabbed a bowl of meat and thrust it into her hands.

“Eat your fucking food!” he snarled, his sharp teeth bared, and Pidge shrunk into her seat in fear.

Sendak hovered above her, tense and fur bristling.

“Why aren't you eating?!” Sendak snarled.

“...it hurts. Everything hurts," Pidge whimpered and tried not to cry.

“That's all?” Sendak sounded like he didn't accept her explanation and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him and out of the kitchen.

“W-where are you taking me?” Pidge stammered out.

“To fix your hurting.” He dragged her back into the bathroom and pushed her down on the bench. Then he started looking through the cabinets for something. He eventually pulled out a small case. Inside was several bottles of quintessence and he poured one of them into a bowl.

"It's diluted," he said as he dipped a sponge into it, quelling Pidge's fear she would receive quintessence burns. Pidge still hesitated but let him apply it to her bruised skin. And when the bruises started to fade she realised how much of a beating she had been through.

Her wrists and ankles had dark rings around them from the manacles and mitts, traces of blood too. Her left thigh had a large bruise and that too faded to nothing in matter of seconds. Even the dark prints of his hand and the collars pressure against her throat faded into nothingness like the wall mirror so kindly showed her. Pidge started to realise, this was his plan all along. Erase every trace of her abuse to make it seem he was nothing but a saint. But she wasn't going to let him get away with it! She was gonna tell Zarkon. She was gonna find that footage he recorded of her. She was gonna make him pay!

When Sendak was done he dragged her back to the entrance to his home and shoved the robe she had been wearing when she arrived into her hands. He looked at her impatient as she slipped it on.

It was apparently time to go home.

But it also seemed Sendak had figured what Pidge had on her mind. He grabbed her by the robe and lifted her up close to his face, his eyes, fake and not, boring into her.

"And now to make a few things absolutely clear;

If you tell the Emperor about any of this in a negative manner I will personally go to that work colony and rip your brother limb from limb while I force you to watch. Got that?” Sendak's voice was slow and icy cold. He was making himself clear alright. Pidge nodded, not much else she could do.

“Good. Now get out of my home." He pushed her towards the door as two sentries walked in and Pidge willingly followed with his last words churning in her head.

She could not tell Zarkon.

 

At all.

 

\-----

 

Back in Zarkon’s quarters Pidge ended up laying on Zarkon’s bed as she kept fidgeting with her father’s ring. She had been wise enough to leave it in her bed before she had gone to Sendak’s place. He would probably have taken it from her or destroyed it.

The sound of the doors opening and close made her perk up and Pidge trotted over to the bedroom door.

For the first time Pidge was actually relieved to see Zarkon walk into the lounge.

He was wearing the new armor and looked a bit weary but he still smiled when he spotted her.

“Little one,” Zarkon said and waved her closer. Pidge hurried over to him and he pulled her into a hug. Pidge couldn't help hug him back. It was so nice being with someone who wasn't trying to hurt her constantly.

“I... missed you,” Pidge said quiet and as much as she hated herself for saying it, it wasn't a lie. Zarkon gave her a warm smile as he stroked her hair.

“I missed you too, little one.” He put his helmet down on the table and led her to the couch and Pidge followed, eager to stay near the heat Zarkon radiated. “Sendak told me you behaved quite well. I am pleased you got along.”

“Yeah... we did...” Pidge did her best to not sound fake.

“Why don’t you tell me what you did?” Zarkon sat down in the couch and patted his thigh, hinting for her to sit. She hesitantly climbed into his lap and sat down.

“We didn’t do much really.”

“That is okay, just tell me the interesting parts.” Zarkon let his hands run down her side caressing her skin. He seemed happy. Whatever mission he had been on must have gone better than expected.

“We went for a walk. And then Sendak introduced me to some of his friends.”

“Where they nice to you?”

“Yeah, they were nice.”

“I’m glad to hear that, little one. You should tell me if anyone mistreats you when I am not present. Promise me that?"

“I will,” Pidge said and hoped that Zarkon didn’t see her fidget with her robe.

“Did you do anything else interesting?”

“We ate some interesting food and then we played some. Not much else. The other days were similar. It was rather calmful.”

Zarkon hummed approvingly.

His hands became more bold, travelling across her chest and sides, dipping down between her legs to tease her clit.

“I missed you so, little one.”

The next second Zarkon pressed Pidge against his chest and strode towards the bedroom, unstrapping and discarding pieces of armor on the way.

“Three quintants away from you is simply too much,” Zarkon mumbled as he peppered Pidge's throat and neck with kisses and gentle nibbles.

The contrast between him and Sendak was like night and day.

Placing her on the bed propped up on pillows, he removed the last of his armor and Pidge listened to them hitting the floor with heavy thumps. She could only lay back on the bed and accept his advances and after Sendak it felt almost soothing. What she really wanted was a hug but with how he held her this was as close as it would get.

Pidge hadn't noticed when but she felt the heat pooling in her crotch, and in the corner of her eye she saw him discarding the controller to her collar out of sight. Not a too big dose at least.

Barely naked(he still had the bodysuit from the waist down) he crawled onto the bed and continued with covering Pidge's chest, breasts and throat with more kisses while his hands caressed her sides, waist and thighs.

“You are beautiful,” he breathed out as he gave her left nipple a greedy lick, his tongue twirling around the sensitive nub, and Pidge could do nothing but moan in response.

He travelled further down, rumbling against her bellybutton--the vibrations tickling her--while his hands travelled higher, cupping her breasts.

Pidge startled as Zarkon's tongue flicked over her clit and for a moment she considered telling him to stop.

But it wasn't uncomfortable, just different.

Zarkon had never done this before.

Two claws pinched a nipple and Pidge moaned out in half pain half pleasure as she arched her back.

And then Zarkon's tongue grazed over her folds and Pidge melted into the sheets.

She knew he had a pretty prehensile tongue, but it hadn't entered her mind he could use, or abuse, it for this.

The sheets crumpled in her hands as she held on for dear life as he continued to explore her depths, the soft but firm muscle flicking around and over sensitive nodes and nerves. And if Pidge had at some point tried to be quiet it was now all forgotten.

It was a completely different sensation than his cock and seemed to both quell and bolster the need at the same time. More was needed.

More!

Pidge wanted him deeper.

She stretched out her hands and rubbed her fingers over his plate ridged head, urging him to continue, reach that depth that would tip her over. And he answered with vigor, pushing deeper.

He lifted her thighs up to pull her closer and Pidge almost lost it. This was a completely different pleasure.

And for a second Pidge looked down at Zarkon as he laid nestled between her thighs and his gaze met hers and she realised there was something off with him, something she hadn’t noticed earlier.

Zarkon’s eyes were glowing.

Not the usual magenta glow, but a bright almost white-gold glow, and small fragments of that light seemed to bleed from his eyes to crumble into nothing.

“Is something wrong?” Zarkon’s voice brought her out of her fixation and she quickly shook her head. She didn’t want him to know she noticed.

“No, I just… it… it feels good,” Pidge said and she wasn’t lying.

He rumbled in return at that and disappeared between her legs again and Pidge cried out as he assaulted her inner walls with his tongue once more.

She was going to come like this and for once it was something she wanted beyond just making the need stop.

It felt good.

It felt like a proper treat, a reward. Something he was doing because he wanted her to feel good with no other hidden agenda.

And come she did.

Her fingers gripped around the scales on his head in an attempt to ground herself(and push him deeper, but she would never admit to that) as she cried out.

She collapsed panting back on the pillows and Zarkon sat up, massaging her twitching thighs.

Zarkon licked his pointy bony lips clean of her slick as he observed her, but seeing him lick his lips with the very same tongue he had assaulted her with as she bathed in the afterglow for the first time ever made Pidge realise he had really done that.

But why?

What had Zarkon done on that mission that made him so happy?

Pidge wanted to ask but right now she was sleepy and for once she welcomed the darkness as Zarkon laid down next to her pulling her closer.

The warmth of his arms was a thousand times better than any cold unwelcome cage.


	19. Brand New or New Brand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has to make a choice.

Pidge forgot to ask her question but that was mostly due to Zarkon's good mood. He was unusually friendly and helpful and Pidge couldn't help but feel rather happy for once. He was treating her more like a guest, and more importantly, like a person.

"I wish to bring you with me when I visit a planet," Zarkon said one day as he gently massaged her shoulders.

"Really?" The idea of going planetside was welcomed. No more stupid metal floors and walls!

"Yes, but for that to happen we must make certain preparations."

"Like what?" Pidge asked curious.

Zarkon's clawed fingers brushed over her neck, right below the collar.

"You must receive my mark."

Pidge's mood sank. The thought scared her.

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm afraid so." He actually sounded sorry. "We will administer a local sedative, but it might not be enough." Pidge swallowed.

"It's a heat brand isn't it?" Pidge was no stranger to how branding worked. It wasn't that common on Earth anymore. Tattoos, cold branding using liquid nitrogen or even electronic chips had become more popular over time for most animals. Less pain involved and less intrusive.

"Correct."

"Why can't you just tattoo me instead? My skin is light enough for it," Pidge argued. Tattoos also had the advantage of actually being possible to remove without much trace, scars not so much.

"Tattoos fade, scars last forever," Zarkon said and Pidge couldn't help herself from looking at the large scar on his face. Pidge had always thought it might have been Alfor that caused that one. Zarkon had had that scar for ten thousand years according to what she had heard. Huh, maybe scars truly did last forever.

"But since it will harm you, even though temporary, I would like the choice to be yours." Pidge frowned. He put all the choice onto her, making her the judge and executioner of her own pain even with the option of not doing it all. Some choice.

Pidge thought about it. The temptation to finally see the outside world again was too strong to let this pass by.

"Do you promise you will take me outside?" Zarkon inclined his head. "And not just once, many times?" He inclined again. "Say it out loud," Pidge insisted.

Zarkon chuckled. "Afraid I will trick you?"

"If I could get it in writing I would ask for it."

Zarkon laughed, a strong warm laugh. "You have my word, little one, many adventures await you by my side."

"Good," Pidge said and happy with his reply she dug herself deeper into the plush chair she was sitting in flicking through her tablet once more.

"I will arrange for the branding in the morning," Zarkon said with his own tablet in hand as he sat down in the couch. "And I will be with you the entire time."

 

\-----

 

Pidge rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked through the glass of her bubble bed. She had been awoken by the noise of several druids and their equipment entering the room.

“Good morning, little one,” Zarkon said with a smile and walked over to her.

“Wha’s going on?” Pidge mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Preparations for your branding,” Zarkon said and reached out to help Pidge out of the bed. Pidge wasn’t sure she liked having the druids so close when she wasn’t wearing a thread. It made her feel even more vulnerable than usual. Who knew what these druids were capable of? She had heard enough tales of horror from Shiro.

“The quicker we get this done with the faster it will heal and the quicker we can travel,” Zarkon said and held forth a bit gag made from a soft rubber-like material. “It is so you do not accidentally bite off your tongue, nothing more.” It was going to hurt...

Pidge hesitated but let the bit gag reluctantly into her mouth and Zarkon fastened the straps on the back of her head. He gave her a warm smile and Pidge was sure he liked seeing her with the gag and it made her blush at the implication.

“Lay down here,” Zarkon said friendly and patted the padded inspection table next to him. He helped her onto it and guided her to lay down on her chest, face to the side. He gently brushed her hair to the side to let a druid wipe the base of her neck with a cloth smelling strongly of disinfectant, it gave a light sting. It then it turned to a tray and picked up a syringe with what Pidge assumed was the aforementioned sedative. The needle prick was luckily not much to complain about and she quickly felt a tingling sensation spread across her neck. Then a second druid moved towards the brazier that had been brought in earlier. It was now lit with dark purple flames that were bright blue at the base where they danced over black coals. It bathed the already dimly lit room in an eerie glow that did nothing to reassure Pidge. The druid inspected the branding iron to see if it was properly heated before turning towards them.

“I will be with you the entire time. You have nothing to fear.” Zarkon knelt next to the table so they were at eye level with each other. _Except the pain,_ Pidge thought and closed her eyes to prepare herself.

Two other druids stepped up to them and held Pidge down, while the third pressed the branding iron towards the base of her neck.

Nothing Zarkon could have done would have prepared her for this.

Pidge screamed around the gag as her skin fizzled and melted beneath the white-hot metal and the druids tightening their hold on her spasming body.

She could smell her own skin burning!

Zarkon cooed at her and wiped the tears away as they fell. “You are such a strong girl. You make me so proud.” Pidge couldn't feel less interested in how proud he was and if it wasn't for the blinding pain coursing through her, and the gag in her mouth, she would have told him where he could stuff his pride.

“That should be enough,” Zarkon commanded after what felt like an eternity and the druid moved the branding iron away.

Even without the hot metal there her skin felt like it was on fire.

“You did well,” he cooed and stroked her hair. She sobbed and tried for the life of her to ignore the stabbing pain.

A cold wet cloth was pressed against the wound and for a few blessed seconds the pain faded slightly. Only to be replaced by a stinging sensation. There had to be some disinfectant on the cloth.

“We are soon finished, just need to make sure it does not get infected,” Zarkon said as another cold stinging cloth was pressed against the wound.

Then the cloth was removed and something liquid and cold was lathered onto the wound instead. It was soothing and the pain slowly faded.

“We cannot use quintessence as that would prevent scarring,” Zarkon said and rubbed a strand of her hair gently between his fingers. “But this should help against the pain and speed up the healing.”

The wound was wrapped it in a light bandage. Only with that done did Zarkon remove the bit gag from her mouth. Zarkon then lifted her, like she weighed nothing, and carried her over to his bed. Pidge felt like she been running for hours, all her limbs tired from staying so tense. She let him place her body exactly as he wanted to, on her tummy, keeping her neck in a stable position.

“I know it might be a bit early in the quintant, but you will need to rest.” He draped the heavy blankets over her and sat down next to her afterwards and patted her hair gently. “I meant what I said, you made me proud. Not everyone would have handled that as well as you did.” Pidge hated herself for it, for not fighting back, but the praise felt good. It made her feel less weak, less pathetic. “You have also been very well behaved lately-” Zarkon fumbled after something inside his armor. “-so I feel you deserve a reward, a gift.” Zarkon held out a tablet and Pidge's eyes lit up.

“It has a wide array of puzzles and tests meant to measure a galra soldier's intelligence and problem solving capabilities. I believe you will find them entertaining.” He put it down next to her on the bed.

Pidge eyed the tablet with hungry eyes and she almost missed the content smirk on Zarkon's face. “Since you will be bedridden for a while I thought it would be nice having something to help pass time.”

“In other words you are not planning to keep me “occupied”?” Pidge asked incredulous.

“No, you need the rest and too much movement will be painful for you.”

Pidge reached for the pad, activated the screen and frowned.

“It's locked.”

“Indeed. I leave it to you to find out what the password is. Consider it the first puzzle,” Zarkon said and patted her head again before he left. Pidge snorted. _Fine._ She could do this. She was apparently not getting anything for free.

She started typing in words and names she assumed could be viable.

Voltron. Nope, and too obvious.

Paladin. Nada.

Black Lion. Njet.

_Green_ Lion. No sireee.

The Empire. Fat chance.

An hour later she was still stuck on the password screen trying to wrench any words or phrases she had missed out of her brain.

Urgh. He was probably going to tell her how disappointed he was in her for not solving it while he was gone. And If she did, what would he say then?

…no. It couldn't be that? He wouldn't stoop that low would he?

With a shaking hand she typed in the two words.

_good girl_

The screen unlocked.

That quiznacking overly clever asshole!

She was fuming for a good thirty minutes and was halfway through the “medium” difficulty puzzles of the first program when Zarkon returned.

“I thought you would be further ahead. Did my password cause you any trouble?” he said with a playful smile.

She glared at him but it only made him smile wider. He was so pleased with himself.

 

When Zarkon came to bed that night he wrapped his arm around her affectionately and pulled her close.

“You were such a good girl today,” he said and kissed the back of her head. “A very good girl,” he repeated a few times as his breathing slowed down until it told her he had fallen asleep.

Pidge closed her eyes and tried not to let the praise get to her.

It was getting harder and harder each time.


	20. New Horizons in a Caged Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge follows Zarkon on a journey to a planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but is the start of a small arc. I really had fun writing this.

“I am not going into a cage!” Pidge snapped in frustration.

“It is not a cage, it is a transportation box,” Zarkon replied equally frustrated.

“It is a cage! You lock me up in it therefore it is a cage!” Pidge refused to call the crate-like contraption anything else. It even had breathing holes for crying out loud!

Zarkon sighed annoyed and steepled his hands.

“It is only temporarily.”

“A whole quintant in a cramped box!” Pidge gestured towards the box wildly.

“It is for your protection. The journey can be quite dangerous.”

“Then why bring me along at all?” She was surprised Zarkon would bring her along if there was a chance she could die on the way.

“Because I do not trust you to be alone for that long nor for anyone to take properly care of you while I am not present.”

“Seriously, no one?”

“Not even Sendak.”

Pidge regretted opening her mouth.

“You also requested to come along if you have not already forgotten?”

“No, I haven’t,“ Pidge grumbled. “The box is still stupid.” Pidge said perhaps a bit too bratty and it seemed that Zarkon had had enough.

“If you do not get in the box this instant I will drug you and shove you in there myself!” Zarkon burst out, anger maring his face. “And I will offer you no relief before we reach our destination!”

Pidge winced at his outburs but had to accept defeat as there was no way in hell she was gonna be stuck drugged in that box a whole day without relief. That would be absolute torture.

“Fine,” she grumbled and crawled into the box, sitting down as hard as she could on the cushions, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

Zarkon took a deep breath. “Finally,” he grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “There is water in the compartment on your right, along with some other refreshments. There is also a tablet with some entertainment for you on the other side. Should you require to do your necessities you will contact the sentries. Any questions?”

“Actually how long is the trip?”

“Anything between twenty and thirty varga.”

Pidge groaned pitifully. “This is going to be the worst trip ever.”

“Should you feel lonely I have also added a few toys you can play with.” A small smirk appeared on his face at that.

“They won't be necessary,” Pidge mumbled as a blush spread across her face.

“We will see.” Zarkon’s smirk grew and Pidge's blush deepened.

The hatch on the box was secured and two sentries lifted the box to take it away. There wasn't too much movement, it was quite stable, but Pidge couldn't exactly call it comfortable. She just prayed she wouldn't get motion sickness.

 

\-----

 

The trip was uneventful and Pidge spent most of it sleeping or flicking through the literature on the tablet. She was kinda salty Zarkon hadn’t let her bring the tablet with all the puzzles along, it would have helped so much. For most of the time the box had been placed in what Pidge assumed was a cargo hold, apart from when she needed to pee and the sentries had moved it to the nearest toilet, and the typical magenta light was all that slipped into the dark of the box. But now? Warm white light was leaking in.

Sunlight!

Real sunlight!

Pidge rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tried to listen. Voices as from a crowd could be heard and Pidge tried to look through the small cracks that let in air near the ceiling of the box. She could see sandstone buildings and stands selling various goods, but the angle was too high up to spot any people.

There was smells of food too, spicy and sour, it made her mouth water and she remembered she had devoured the last of the snacks a few hours prior. She hoped they were there soon.

The journey took her away from the delicious smells and crowded city and into the shade of a larger building, a palace of sorts.

Up, up and up in what must have been a spiral staircase the box went and Pidge was looking forward to when it ended. She was getting dizzy.

And then it stopped. The box was placed on the floor and Pidge heard the sentries leave and then silence.

Minuted passed and then she finally heard the familiar footsteps she had learned to recognise as Zarkon’s.

“You can come out now,” Zarkon’s reassuring voice said and the hatch of the box opened and Pidge got a blast of fresh air in the face.

Pidge crawled out as quickly as her stiff limbs would let her and stretched, her joints popping loudly.

"Humans are NOT made to be stuffed in small cramped spaces," Pidge muttered and rubbed her back as she looked around herself. She found herself in a large sized bedroom of smooth sandstone with huge windows reaching from floor to ceiling, sheer fabric curtains billowing in the breeze. A large four poster bed with the same sheer fabric draped around it stood by the opposite wall. Zarkon was removing his armor and putting them on an armor stand that seemed to be fitted to his height.

Pidge was curious and walked to the nearest window pushing the curtain away. A light breeze swept over her filled with new alien scents.

Pidge trotted over to the balcony placing her hands on the tall railing, staring out over the city and alien landscape that filled the horizon.

A pink sky dotted with wispy white clouds, large beige rock formations with white horizontal stripes indicating sediment layers and what she assumed was a forest of red leaved trees with pale bark.

The colors were unlike anything she had ever seen.

“Woah.”

“Enjoying the view?” Zarkon asked as put the last piece of armor away and walked towards her.

“It’s beautiful.”

"Not as beautiful as you." Zarkon's breath was hot on her neck as his hands found her hips, rubbing her sweaty skin. “We have some time before dinner we can utilise.” His tongue swiped over her bare neck and over the brand. It had healed quite well in the last few days but it was still sensitive enough to force a small gasp out of her. Enough to make Zarkon chuckle at her reaction into her hair that was starting to get too long.

Pidge was pressed up against the stone railing of the balcony as Zarkon’s advances grew bolder. The stone was warm, almost burning against her skin, but Zarkon didn’t stop and he pushed her forward letting her tummy rest against the railing.

Pidge got a good view of the city below as Zarkon slowly pushed into her--she hadn’t even noticed he had drugged her--as she gripped the rock. She wasn’t scared of falling, Zarkon would never allow something so foolish, or so she hoped, but it was a different kind of torture, seeing the planet stretch on before her but still trapped in his grasp, speared on his everwarm cock.

She could not go towards that horizon. Not alone, and most likely not with company either, stuck in the city, or maybe just the palace with Zarkon.

 

New environment, still a bloody cage.


	21. All the Money in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets to taste more freedom and feel the consequences of being a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter is rather tame and is more about Zarkon and Pidge interacting and Pidge learning more about what it means to be a pet.

“I have something for you.” Zarkon held out a garment and it took Pidge a few moments before she realised it was actual clothing. It looked like a typical sundress, light yellow green in color.

“A dress? I don't understand?” Pidge looked puzzled up at Zarkon as she accepted the soft garment. He had never given her proper clothes before.

“Our hosts have different opinions regarding nudity than the Galra and since we are invited to share a meal with said hosts I thought it would be prudent to dress accordingly.”

Ah, all for appearances, like usual. But it didn't stop Pidge from slipping on the ankle-length dress and look herself in the full-size mirror standing near the bed.

Finally seeing herself in proper clothing after all this time was almost as good as the feeling of the soft fabric against her skin.

It was a good feeling. In fact it was one of the best she had had in a long while.

It made her smile.

Pidge made a small pirouette where she stood and watched as the fabric billowed and flowed around her. She imagined going to the beach in this, feeling the light salty breeze blow by as she dipped her toes in the ocean(looking out for seaweed and sharp shells in the sand first of course) feeling smooth grains of sand between her toes. Above her would be seagulls cawing and a bright warming sun.

“It suits you.” Zarkon's voice brought her out of her little daydream and back into the unfortunate reality.

“Thank you,” Pidge said, more out of politeness towards his compliment than she actually liking his comment.

 

\-----

 

The woman looked good in the dress. It accentuated her frame quite nicely. There truly was something in the saying that the right clothing could make a person even more tantalising. It made him think about getting her other garments as well. Some lingerie could be interesting, if he could make her wear it. There was always the option of drugging her enough to dress her in it himself, perhaps also incorporating a few well placed locks to keep here from removing it.

He let his thoughts dissipate and looked at the time. Dinner would start soon.

 

\-----

 

They were guided to the dining room by the native aliens, spindly looking and tall, and Zarkon was showed to a grand looking chair at the end of the table. Pidge was instead showed to a hard wooden bench next to him unlike all the other cushioned chairs in the room. It made her feel on display, like a prized vase or something similar. The other guests piled in and who Pidge assumed was the host sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Food was brought in and Pidge looked down at the bowl in front of her. The food looked nothing like the one Zarkon or any of the others in the room had been served. It reminded her of dog food or that gruel Sendak had forced her to eat.

Appalled she leant closer and whispered to Zarkon: "I don't want to eat this. It looks disgusting."

Zarkon hummed as he took a look at her food. "You can share mine."

And to Pidge's surprise he did, handing her small pieces of meat when no one else were looking. Or so she thought.

Pidge caught the eyes of the host, their eyes boring into her, judging her.

It made her really uncomfortable and she ended up not eating as much as she could have.

When dinner was done, after a small dessert of what Pidge guessed was a type of sorbet(she didn't get any), they all moved to a lounge where they were served drinks(Pidge got a glass of lukewarm water). Pidge had the choice between sitting on the floor or in Zarkon's lap and she chose his lap. She had no interest in soiling the only proper garment she had had in months.

The discussion between the guests, host and Zarkon was terribly dull, mostly due to a slow and tedious way of addressing each other which included a lot of titles and repetition. Pidge was impressed by Zarkon's patience with it.

Pidge spent the time staring a small bug that buzzed around the room. It was a type of beetle with a shiny dark blue carapace and long antenna. Her interest grew as it flew closer and closer bit by bit until it landed on the armrest of the chair they were sitting in. Curiosity coursed through her and Pidge reached out her hand towards the beetle and after the antenna--they flicked back and forth over her fingers--had concluded Pidge's hand was not a threat, it crawled onto it.

Pidge smiled and let the bug explore her hand, the antenna wafting in every direction. It crawled around a bit before it ended up in her open palm where its tiny trunk started flicking in and out apparently licking at her sweat for which she assumed it wanted the salt and water.

It made Pidge giggle.

But then she realised the conversation around her had come to a halt and she looked across the room and was met by all eyes staring at her.

Pidge shrunk in on herself.

"Sorry," she said embarrassed.

"Seems my pet is fascinated by your local wildlife," Zarkon said before anyone could start the conversation again and patted Pidge’s head.

"A common specie, rarely bothersome, Oh Revered Father of all Worlds," the host replied and inclined his head respectively.

Zarkon rose from his seat and lifted Pidge with him, the bug startled and flew off and Pidge looked at it longingly. She wouldn’t have minded having a better look.

"I believe I would like to end the evening early. The journey has been long and my pet could use the rest." And before the host could say anything Zarkon was already halfway to the door.

Well outside he let her down on the floor again and Pidge patted out the wrinkles on her dress.

"Did I ruin your talk?" she asked worried.

"It was getting terribly dull. The distraction was welcome," Zarkon replied and headed in the direction of the stairs back up to their quarters.

"So it wasn't just me? Good." Zarkon gave her a warm smile and together they walked back to their sleeping quarters.

 

\-----

 

Pidge looked down at the bed in front of her. 

The  _ pet _ bed.

It was literally a pet bed. Like the ones dogs sleep in. Just a round cushion with stiffer edges. At least her bubble back at Central had a bit more luxurious feel to it and could have been taken to be a fancy artistic bed, this on the other hand was just a flat hard pillow that would barely fit her.

She couldn't sleep on this. No way. But what was the options? Sleep on the couch? There was only one blanket and it was on Zarkon's bed and Pidge had no idea how cold the nights here got.

Zarkon was dressing into his nightgown and didn't seem to notice the internal conflict she was having.

"Can I sleep with you?" Pidge asked, coming to the conclusion it would be the better option.

"Of course, you are always welcome to," he said and walked around the bed to where she was standing. He took one look at the pet bed and said: "It is obvious I should be more clear with our host in what I require of them."

"Have you been here before with a pet?" Pidge asked curious.

"Many deca-phoebs ago, before our current host's time."

"Did they sleep on something like this?" She gestured towards the cushion.

Zarkon breathed out. "Yes, but that pet was not of your intelligence levels. It was simpler. You are different, obviously." He patted her shoulder in reassurance. "I will have proper bedding arranged for you in the future.

Pidge nodded and hopped onto the large bed and Zarkon joined her quickly after and they ended up spooning--with a gap--facing one of the large windows.

Pidge didn't fall asleep as fast as Zarkon and instead looked out on the starry sky. It was different seeing them from this angle again. 

The slight breeze rustling the curtains was a welcome addition in Zarkon's warm grasp.

This was ok, Pidge thought. Quite ok.

 

\-----

 

To breakfast Zarkon had arranged for food to be delivered to their room and Pidge did not find it very amusing when together with Zarkon’s food there was a bowl with the same gruel as yersterday’s dinner. Luckily Zarkon seemed to ignore that bowl and instead used one of the smaller plates to give Pidge her own portion of what was obviously food meant for him only.

“I will be mostly busy today with several meetings so I have decided to let you entertain yourself.”

“Oh?”

“I will allow you to roam the city, on the premise that you do not cause any mischief.”

“Really?” Pidge looked hopeful up from her breakfast. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He was letting her walk around on her own? In an alien city?

He nodded and went back to his own food.

Later she followed him out into the blinding sun in front of the palace they were staying in and Pidge looked out over the sand covered market street in front of her. Rows and rows of stalls and shops stretched on in several directions and everything under the sun was being sold from the old and used to the shiny and new.

Zarkon reached for her palm and placed a small purse in it. It felt heavy with coins.

"Spend it on whatever you wish as long as you can carry it." He turned to leave but hesitated. "And nothing living," he added as an afterthought. Pidge grinned back at him.

“I promise.”

Zarkon gave her a playful smirk and left.

Pidge took a large breath of fresh air. It felt great. She wasn’t free-free, but she was on her own again, she could do whatever she wanted!

 

There were galra guards everywhere, even guards of the local specie with Empire sigils decorating their armor. Zarkon must have felt very confident that she was safe(and secure enough) to let her walk on her own.

She walked down the countless stalls selling everything from food to knicknacks to electronics. Pidge wasn't sure where to start and she wasn't sure how much what she had was worth. She counted the coins and the different varieties and tried to grasp the value, then she tried to compare it to the many pricetags on the stalls.

It didn't take long for her to figure out roughly the value.

And then she turned to the stalls with a grin on her face as she looked at all the things she could buy.

...only for the stallkeepers to either shoo her away our outright ignore her even when she held up the money or shook the purse to make a point.

After the fourth time she started to wonder if it was because she looked different, but there was other aliens from other planets here too, some she recognised from planets the paladins had visited before and they didn't seem to have trouble buying anything.

It wasn't before she saw a galra officer followed by an alien in simple almost revealing clothes that Pidge finally understood what was going on. The alien pointed at several wares and then the galra pointed at the same ones after getting the clerks attention and handed over money. The clerk handed the galra the items who handed them over to the alien and as the alien turned Pidge noticed the key to all of the weird behavior

The collar.

The pet collar.

The shopkeepers were ignoring her because she was a pet, a slave.

Pidge felt tears press on and she stepped backwards into the shadows away from the crowd.

 

\-----

 

Again.

And again.

She was always reminded what she was.

She leant against a wall leading into an alley. She didn't want anyone to see how much this distraught her. How reality hurt a mere slave.

Pidge stumbled down the alley, all thought of money and buying things gone from her mind.

Instead she wanted to run away, away from the market, from the galra, from Zarkon.

She looked up and noticed ships ascending and descending in the distance.

A space port.

Pidge headed that way.

She came upon a large fence and force field that covered the port and guards posted along the only gate.

Pidge stared at it as she clutched the small purse in her hand.

Everyone who passed was scanned, even if they were galra. And their pets.

Pidge knew deep within she would never get through that gate without Zarkon.

She stood there and looked at the ships leaving and landing, everything from small shuttles to battle cruisers.

None of them could take her long and fast enough away from Zarkon.

 

She ended up sitting on a crate looking at all the ships. There were so many different ones. Different planets and cultures, they all came here for some reason. Whatever this planet had to trade had to be important. Guess that was why Zarkon had such a good presence here as well. It seemed to be more of a collaboration than an outright colony though.

“Trying to run away are we?”

Pidge turned towards the voice. Three aliens stood in the alley looking at her. She recognised their species as not one of the native ones. They reminded her of sloths.

“No, just looking at the ships.”

The aliens walked closer, surrounding her. Pidge frowned.

“Hoping to stowaway?” they continued.

“I'm not and why do you care?" Pidge couldn't see any sign of them being guards which would be the only reason why they would ask that.

“Well, we were just wondering what a Paladin of Voltron was doing out here by her own. Especially one that is the pet of the Emperor himself,” the alien said spiteful and Pidge frowned further, furrowing her brows. She knew that there probably was recordings of her by Zarkon’s side. She had attended enough happenings accompanying him. Everyone who had known her as the Green Paladin probably recognised her in those broadcasts even if she was just standing in the background.

“None of your bloody business,” she spat and got up on her two legs again, standing a bit taller towards the aliens. They were still a head taller than her even on the crate.

“You would think the Emperor would keep a better hold of his pet.”

“Yeah, not let it run off,” one of the others said. “Bet he would like to have it back.”

Pidge had been fine up to that point, but being called “it” made the goblet run over.

“Fuck you!” Pidge snarled only to be backhanded violently by the closest alien, the large claws on their paws almost scratching her cheek. She fell over on the ground but luckily the soft sand dampened the fall. It still hurt and she nearly growled as she clambered back up on all fours.

“Slaves should know their place,” the alien spat, pointing their large claws at her. “If we have to follow the rules of the galra so should you.”

“The Paladins of Voltron did nothing but make our lives more miserable,” one of them continued. “Worthless. You made everything worse.” 

Pidge almost got up on her feet again as the first alien buried their knee in her stomach and she keeled over breathing for air. She hadn’t got a beating like this in ages. It felt a lot different without the shielding properties of her paladin suit and armor that was for sure. The sundress did nothing to protect her. It felt bad that she had almost forgotten everything she had learned about close combat. She wished she still had her bayard.

She wheezed and clutched her stomach.

“Come on, let’s get her back to her master before someone else comes along and steals our prize.” One of them grabbed her by the collar and yanked her up into an upwards position and Pidge whimpered.

"Stop!” she cried out. “If you take me back to him he'll kill you." She was sure he would. There was no chance he would allow anyone to do this. Especially with how protective he was of her skin.

"Us? Why would he do that? We're bringing his pet back to him!" They laughed.

"Yeah, but you hurt me." Pidge pointed at her swollen cheek. "He won't let you live for harming his pet."

"You want us to believe that the cruellest person in the universe doesn't hurt his own pet?” A mocking laugh. “Look at all the scars you got. He must love punishing you." The alien that held her said and brushed his hand over her arms where tons of tiny cuts were present, memories from countless battles.

"I didn't get these scars as a pet." Pidge shook her head. "I got them as a paladin!” They raised an eyebrow at that, like they did not believe her. “He never hurts me, not physically. Anyone who does he punishes, severely." Well, he hadn't yet, but he had promised her he would.

"So you are living the sweet protected life while everyone else suffers, is that it?" Pidge hated it that they could say it so clearly.

"...yes. And I hate it," she admitted. She had thought about it more than once, how lucky she was, that all she had to do was spread her legs a little and she would be kept away from all the suffering. It was all so unfair.

"Good, because we hate you and your friends too and we are taking you back to him." They grabbed one arm each and pulled her out of the alley. "If we're lucky the reward should be enough to buy some of our families free."

Pidge wanted to tell them he wouldn't give them a damn, but she knew it wouldn't change their minds.

They dragged her down the many alleyways Pidge had walked through earlier. In the end they ended up in a worn down house that looked abandoned. They pushed her into a corner as one of the aliens went outside before returning as he turned off his com. “He’ll be here soon.”

The others simply nodded.

Pidge wondered what they had told Zarkon to make him throw everything away to come get her.

“He is not going to like this,” Pidge mumbled.

“Quiet, slave,” one of them snapped kicked out after her.

“He’s here!” the other alien cried out as Pidge heard the familiar sound of a vehicle outside.

Pidge had not been so happy to see Zarkon in her life. His body towered above the aliens who amazingly managed to look very stoic even in his menacing presence. And Zarkon looked pissed. He had even brought four sentries with him.

“I would like to know why you have apprehended my property in this manner?” Zarkon said cold and Pidge felt a little hurt from the property comment but it was not enough to ruin her joy of seeing him again.

“She ran off, sir. We caught her near the port.”

Zarkon snorted. “Little one, come here.” He made a small wave and Pidge trotted over to him. The aliens looked like they wanted to stop her but they kept their distance, letting her pass.

Zarkon looked her over and hinted for her to come closer.

"Who did this?" Zarkon tilted her head carefully to better see the red skin on her cheek. "Do not lie to me."

Pidge pointed to the group. She knew she couldn't lie about this and it wasn’t like she wanted to.

A shadow passed over Zarkon's face and he got that dangerous glint in his eyes Pidge had learned meant someone was about to regret existing. She had been right, he didn’t like others touching his “property”.

"Take her back to my quarters," Zarkon said to the sentries, his voice even colder, and Pidge noticed he materialised his bayard.

When it changed shape into his familiar chain whip the aliens took a step backwards.

"Hold on! We brought her back to you. She ran away!" The leader of the group raised their hands in a calming gesture, one that Pidge knew wouldn't do squat against Zarkon's bubbling rage.

"You dared lay hands on my property," Zarkon answered, voice cold as ice.

"We're sorry we hurt her! It wasn't intentional!" one of the others piped in, shrinking in on themselves submissively.

"Perhaps you should have considered that before you decided to damage her." Zarkon walked closer, bayard whip at the ready, towering above them, the aliens scrambling back towards the wall only for the sentries to cut off their escape route.

Pidge wasn't sure what to do.

She wanted to stop Zarkon from killing them, even if they had been complete douchebags towards her, but there was a tiny voice in her head telling her she would just make it worse.

For herself.

Also, they kind of deserved it.

So all she did was close her eyes and let the sentries lead her away.

The sound of metal hitting flesh(and the walls behind) and screams made her clamp her hands over her ears.

The sentries led her to a waiting car and she climbed inside to sit in the corner by the window.

It didn't take long before Zarkon followed, wiping blood from his hands with a cloth which he tossed aside before climbing in.

Neither of them said anything as the car moved through the city back to the palace.

Pidge was glad.

 

But.

 

She killed three people today.

 

She wasn't sure what to feel about that.


	22. Warm Sands and Small Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Zarkon goes on a small adventure.

Zarkon sipped his tea slowly. Pidge ignored her own cup.

"You got quite far this time," Zarkon mused.

"I wasn't trying to escape. I just wanted to see the space port," Pidge said and groaned. She knew escape was futile. Nothing but a ship with a wormhole function could have gotten her far away enough in time. Nothing else would have managed. "Instead I got three people killed." Pidge slumped down into the chair. She was bitter and she didn't hide it. Zarkon merely tsk'ed.

"Do not blame yourself for their foolishness. Had they not harmed you I might have let them go."

"That is not helping," Pidge mumbled.

They sat in silence for a while, only sound being Zarkon blowing on his tea to cool it.

"They said they hated me." That comment from them had hurt.

Zarkon looked up from his teacup with a questioning look.

"My friends too," she added. "Because we failed."

"That is a foolish thing to do." Zarkon put his cup down. "But I understand why."

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him.

"They put their hopes and dreams in you and you failed. Anger is logical. You see the same with commanders that fail in the eyes of their crew. A commander's decision affects the whole ship, crew included. A wrong decision can have dire consequences." Zarkon took a long sip.

"You were young, inexperienced and naive. And your failure had consequences for the entire universe." Another sip. "But considering that, I would not blame you for your failure. You stood up against me, you were destined to fail." Zarkon gave her a very cold calculated look that made it go cold down her spine.

They descended into silence as Zarkon finished his tea while Pidge nibbled on a pastry.

Eventually Pidge built up enough courage to ask him what had bothered her since she was kidnapped.

"Can I go back to the marketplace? They caught me before I could buy anything."

Zarkon hummed in thought. "I would rather not, after what happened."

"I also dropped my purse." Pidge felt shameful at that. It wasn't like Zarkon didn't have enough money, but he had given that specifically to her, trusting her enough with her own allowance "I think it happened when they grabbed me. Not like my dress had pockets either."

Zarkon let go of a small sigh and she felt the shame dig deeper. Why did it matter to her what he felt?

"Perhaps, if I have time to spare I can escort you for a quick perusal."

Pidge looked at him surprised. He would rather give her a personal tour than let her go alone or with sentries?

"Thank you."

 

\-----

 

Pidge stared out the windows of the opposite wall. The vista was different that direction. No city or forest, instead a vast stretch of desert filled her view only broken by a few rock formations scattered amongst the sands.

Zarkon stirred in his sleep, opening an eye to look at her.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Can't sleep," Pidge replied but kept staring out the window.

"Bad dreams?" Pidge kind of appreciated the worried tone in his voice.

"No. The air here is different. The light and sounds too. It's nothing like Central Command," Pidge replied. "Takes a bit to get used after being out in space for so long."

Pidge heard a rustle of fabric and then Zarkon walked over to her to place his enormous hands on her shoulders like he always did. It was reassuring in a way but she wasn't sure if that was his intention.

"The desert always beckons to me." Zarkon took a deep breath through his nose. "This planet reminds me of Daibazaal. Not exactly the same, but similar. I enjoy coming here, the few times a century I do."

"Where the nights like this back on Daibazaal?" Pidge asked curious.

Zarkon hummed. "Very similar."

Zarkon made a soft sigh. "I often long to feel the soft sand beneath my feet and feel the desert breeze against my skin. The only sounds that of the wind and the sand blowing through the reeds. During the night it could be..." he halted a little as if to think. "...magical."

Pidge noticed he was smiling. A soft happy smile.

"Then why do you not go to the desert here and experience it?" Pidge asked honest. She was curious. He was Emperor he could do whatever he wanted, so why didn't he?

"That is a good question, little one. Perhaps I am afraid I would ruin the memory."

"Then make new ones." Zarkon hummed questiongly at her suggestion. "If all you do is living in the past how can you move on? You have lived for over ten thousand deca-phoebs right? I can't even imagine that long but I do know you can never run out of good memories if you keep making new ones, even if I have a bit of problems making my own lately."

Zarkon looked at her with an impressed look.

"Sometimes you can be awfully clever," he said with a warm smile. "Very well then, let us head out and make some new _good_ memories." He gestured towards the door.

Pidge was surprised for a second. Was he for real?

Moments later she found herself in the car with Zarkon--he had put on his armor again--and the sentry chauffeur drove them off towards the city edge.

The city was empty at this time, the streets deserted and quiet, giving it a completely different aura.

It didn't take long for them to reach the outskirts, no traffic to slow them down, and they exited the car together.

The sand was still warm beneath her feet but not as burning as it would have been during the day. She dug her toes into it and felt the sand trickle between them.

"Do not run off now. Getting lost in the desert would mean certain death, especially to such a fragile creature like yourself," Zarkon said and walked up next to her and together they gazed out over the horizon. Nothing but sand and large boulders as far as the eye could see.

Above them countless stars blinked and what Pidge assumed was planets in the same system. It gave the desert a cold glow but it was anything but.

In the shade of the rocks Pidge could spot grasses and small succulents proving that life could be found in the most unlikely of places. Large insects scuttled about looking for food and a gentle breeze rustled the grass breaking the near silence of the area.

They walked.

Pidge first, stopping to look at every little thing that caught her eye, from the oddest plant to the smallest bug. At some point she found an odd looking rock and realised it was a fossil. It looked like it had been a seashell once.

"Sometimes I forget that most deserts used to be oceans." Pidge mused and held the fossil up so Zarkon could see it.

"Time never stops flowing and nothing is ever constant," Zarkon replied as he studied the fossil before handing it back to her.

"Except you."

"I am an exception to the rule. But I have changed as well."

"Coming back from the dead has a tendency to do that to people." She doubted Zarkon understood fully what she meant with her words, he probably had no knowledge of zombies, mummies and the undead, even if he qualified for most of them. Maybe even a vampire.

"Who told you that?" Zarkon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Coran did. He told us how you died, you and your wife. In the Rift."

"It is not a pleasant memory."

"Sorry." Pidge regretted mentioning it.

They walked a bit in silence again, listening to the nature around them.

"Do you regret it? Dying for her?"

"...no. I do not. But losing Daibazaal because of it I do."

"That's understandable." Pidge regretted starting the conversation and tried to come up with something else.

"How long until sunrise?"

"Two varga I believe."

"Think we can get to the top of that rock before then?" Pidge pointed on a large rock formation in front of them.

Zarkon hummed. "Perhaps. You would have to ride on my back if so."

Pidge didn't hesitate when he kneeled in front of her and she climbed onto his back clinging to it like a backpack, her hands holding onto the neck guard of his armor.

Zarkon was a great climber and a much quicker walker, moving fast across cracks and uneven terrain she would have struggled with, especially with her naked feet. And not for long they stood on top of the giant rock, the entire desert laid out before them. Pidge could barely spot the city in the distance.

"Wow, look at that view!" Pidge trotted over to the edge to look better. It was such an amazing vista.

 

\-----

 

"Be careful," Zarkon warned as the little one ran towards the edge.

"No worries!" she yelled back at him and started to balance on the rock edge. "See, I'm totally saaaaaAAAH!"

Zarkon's stomach flipped as he saw her fall and he stormed towards the edge and almost tossed himself over to catch her.

But he was glad he didn't.

"Hi." The little one's toothy grin smiled up at him and to his great relief he realised she had played him for a fool. Right beneath the edge was an outcropping, large enough to fit all of her safely.

She was laying there on top of the soft grass that made the rock its home smiling up at him as if he hadn't been deathly worried.

"Tricked you," she giggled and sat up.

Zarkon had to drag his hand across his face. He had been so sure he had lost her.

"Do not EVER do that again," he scolded, but he couldn't stay mad at that gleeful face. She looked happy for once.

"Maybe," she teased. "You were so freaked out. You should have seen your face." She grinned and climbed up on the edge again to sit on it. Zarkon sat down next to her.

"The garrison back on Earth was in a desert. It was not as sandy as this one. More filled with rock formations and canyons. Keith nearly killed us all driving his speeder off a cliff. It was on purpose though. Had to escape from the garrison people who wanted to put Shiro in quarantine." Zarkon listened to her talk. It was a rarity she was this open about herself and her experiences. The desert air must have made her more relaxed, Zarkon mused.

"I bet Iversson would be furious if he knew it was me." The little one snickered. "Serves him right for hiding the truth." She kept chatting and Zarkon listened.

After a while Zarkon inched closer and with not exactly any subtlety he pulled the woman closer to himself and draped his cape over her shoulders.

"...thanks. I was getting cold," she mumbled. And it was true the, temperature was dropping. It was much closer to dawn and heat would come quickly but the sun was still below the horizon. But not for long.

Like a glorious blossom the local sun rose above the horizon, the light rushing over the landscape draping it in hues of golds and reds. Warmth rushed with it and Zarkon felt the heat sneak through the fabric of his undersuit to warm the skin below. It brought back memories of the morning rays trickling into the palace early in the morning to warm the floor tiles.

“I used to take sunrises and sunsets for granted, but not anymore,” the woman mused as she leant into Zarkon’s chest. “There aren’t many of them in space.”

Zarkon chuckled. “That is true.”

The silence was broken by the beeping of his communicator and with a deep sigh he opened the connection. His underlings must be worried where he was.

“Instead of panicking over my relocation why do you not send a shuttle to pick us up?” he replied calm to the frantic chatter on the other end. “Because I do hope for your sake the positioning system still functions?” More frantic chatter and then silence.

At least they seemed to be competent enough as a shuttle appeared on the horizon mere doboshes later.

"Back to the city?" the little one asked as she spotted the craft.

"Back to the city," Zarkon mirrored and little one sighed, seemingly displeased with the end of their little adventure.

"I enjoyed this."

"So did I."

Zarkon rubbed her shoulder affectionately as the shuttle made its landing on the rocks nearby.

Their adventure was over for now.


	23. Slick as Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of their vacation.

Back at the palace they both got back to bed and enjoyed a few hours of sleep. Zarkon eventually left her in bed as he sorted out some business and Pidge spent the rest of the morning lounging in bed eating the fruit that had been left out for her.

After lunch Zarkon returned and kept his word to accompany Pidge to the market and let her pick the items she wanted.

It was awkward having to point at everything she wanted and it didn't help on feeling like a kid again, but she got a few interesting trinkets amongst others; a small globe showing the galaxy they were in with a function to zoom in on specific systems, a high precision tool set for her workshop, a puzzle box that changed shape and complexity as she advanced, and a large bag of a type of sweets she just found so addicting.

She considered asking if she could buy clothes, but she was afraid she would be asking for too much. Just the fact he let her wear the dress was enough of an improvement and there was no reason to press her luck. But there was a pair of socks that tempted something awfully. She missed socks terribly much.

Most of the shopkeepers seemed to be so put out by Zarkon's presence that they either gave them the items for free or forgot to ask for money and Zarkon had to put the money in their till. Pidge understood their reaction and Zarkon probably rarely left the palace when he visited this place so no wonder they were surprised to see the Emperor of the Entire Known Universe at their stalls.

Pidge actually found it rather weird that Zarkon didn't just take everything he wanted, considering his tendency to just take everything else in the universe by force, but she assumed it was because these aliens were allies and he didn't want to come across as hostile.

Pidge clutched the bag filled with all her things as she followed Zarkon back to the palace. It was a nice feeling having things that actually belonged to her, that  _ she _ picked out, and not just be given things.

After their little market trip Pidge placed all her items in their quarters on the small table there and gave them a better look. It wasn't a lot of things but they were hers.

Zarkon had gone off somewhere to fetch something but it didn't take long for him to return.

"I thought we could try something new this time." Zarkon placed several bottles of clear liquids tinted earthly tones on the nightstand before he promptly started to undress. Pidge knew what was coming, it was her "duty" after all, and pulled off her dress with no exact rush. Luckily the place wasn't exactly cold. 

"These are oils extracted from local plants and they are said to have certain properties regarding bodily sensations." Zarkon poured the contents of one of the smaller bottles into his palm. "It will be interesting to see if they work on you." He patted the bed with his other hand and Pidge hesitantly crawled over. "On your tummy." Pidge huffed, rolled her eyes and flopped over. At least the sheets didn't chafe her skin like the embroidered blankets back on Zarkon's bed at Central did.

She made a small whine as he poured the oil in his palm onto her back, she thought it would have been warmer at this point.

Just a single hand of Zarkon could reach across her entire back and now there were two hands on her, slick with oil, gliding over her skin. His hands gently massaged her shoulders, then along her spine, before branching out on the sides before travelling further to her rump, squeezing the two globes firmly. At last her thighs received the same attention.

It was a bit too much at the start but as her muscles started to relax Pidge felt a change in the sensations.

She felt hot.

It wasn't uncomfortable yet but she felt it grow, different than the drug but not far off, just a bit less intense.

His hands gently flipped her over and he poured more oil in his hands.

She gasped as he let it drizzle over her and Pidge saw him smirk at her reaction.

But now Zarkon really ramped up his ministrations.

Zarkon's hands were everywhere, gliding over her slick skin, massaging her breasts, her collarbone, her sides, her hips. So soft and gentle but with enough pressure to make her feel every little movement he made.

The heat started ramping up and if Pidge had worn clothes she would have torn them off at this point.

“Warm,” she breathed. “So warm.”

Zarkon chuckled. “Yes, it has that effect I was told.”

“Why would people on a desert planet want to get even warmer?” she breathed out.

“The nights are cold and what better way to pass it than with a loved one?” Zarkon said and continued to massage her limbs.

“I guess that makes sense,” Pidge panted out. It did make sense but her brain wasn’t really in a state of logical thinking. It was as if a fog was gently seeping into her skull, slowly removing all the little things she usually found uncomfortable. It was also rather numbing. “It is a little bit much though.”

“It will pass soon. In the meantime we can experiment with the other ones.” Another bottle had its contents poured into his palm and unlike the first one this one felt like hot lava on her skin. But oh thank god it did not make her hotter, at least not on the inside. This one was just warm on the outside. It felt like she was wrapped in several cosy blankets, or a feather down duvet. It felt relaxing, nice, like a warm fuzziness.

She sighed and she almost missed Zarkon’s smirk.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“It’s not bad.”

“Good.”

He maneuvered her back on her tummy and let his oil slick fingers rub her clit and folds carefully. Even with claws he rarely hurt her which impressed her at times, as she knew they were sharp.

A large finger dipped inside and Pidge gasped. One finger became two and without the drug helping her relax it was borderline painful and she whined. Zarkon took the hint and slowed down, carefully. Zarkon took his time gently stretching her, adding an additional fingers after a while and when he deemed her stretched enough he slowly eased in his now rock hard member. He had coated his cock in one of the oils as well using it as lube instead of her slick like he usually did.

Tangling his oversized fingers in her hair he pushed her head down into the sheets keeping her still. The other hand lifted her hips giving him better access to her pussy and he pushed into the welcoming heat in one thrust.

Pige moaned at the sensation, the angle rubbing her just the right way, little sparks of pleasure making themselves up her spine like fireworks. She melted in his grip and let him take full control, her body like a ragdoll.

 

\-----

 

The sweat on her body gave her a glossy sheen, paired with her flushed face it gave her such an adorable look in Zarkon’s eyes as she gripped the sheets with her small fingers holding on tight as he entered her again with a noisy squelch. The woman’s body was a masterpiece of anatomic beauty even with the small imperfections life had given her. She was simply too endearing to fathom at times and he blessed himself time and time again for picking her amongst the Paladins. It still made him wonder if all human women were the same or if he simply had exceptionally good luck.

It still amazed him that he could fit all of his member inside her, an almost impossible feat and it aroused him further looking at that tight orifice swallowing him up as easily as that. The rose tinted fleshy petals hugging him like a vice, pulsing around him, almost fluttering when she too came. Of all things it made him purr, or more like a rumble in his case. The great Emperor Zarkon did not purr. But either way it was a sensation he treasured so he always made sure the woman got her own pleasure from all this. It was the one thing he enjoyed sharing with someone else, and by now he was certain he knew her fairly well.

Flipping her over on her side he brought her flush against his crotch, cock buried to the hilt almost splitting her in two with one leg between his own and the other against his chest. Like this her foot almost reached his collarbone. He felt her leg tremble in his grasp as a another orgasm shuddered through her and a broken moan left her soft lips. He licked his own thinking about what those lips could do, but discarded the thought almost immediately. He allowed very few people’s mouths near his member and while he had started to trust the woman he was fairly certain she was not very interested in giving him any form of servicing down there and by forcing her he would only cause more strife and a potential painful injury. It did not stop him from reaching down and place the thumb of his free hand on her bottom lip gently opening her mouth enough for him to slip further of it inside.

Her tongue was impossibly soft but still firm enough to push against his digit, and he moved it around a bit inside her mouth running it over her dull flat molars and over her equally dull incisors and laughably small canines. To think such weak fanged creatures could have evolved to become so smart? Even Alteans had sharper teeth than this.

Her small hand came up and weakly pushed his hand out and away. 

“Stop it,” she breathed out. “I am not gonna suck you.” She sounded almost out of breath.

“I was not planning to, rest assured,” Zarkon rumbled and rubbed his wet thumb around the woman’s left nipple before leaning in and blowing gently across it listening to her shuddering breath as the nub hardened into a stiff peak before his eyes. Looking at the reaction he could not stop himself from running his tongue across it as well and listen to the surprised yelp the woman made in return. The oil on her skin left a tingling sensation on his tongue.

“So responsive,” he chuckled and the woman gave him an offended glare.

He brought his attention back to her sex and gave a few sharp trusts just to listen to her mewls.

"How can you be so melodious, little pet?"

She shrugged. "It's just who I am I guess."

He stroked her cheek with a crooked claw.

"I like the way you are. It pleases me."

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't like me would I?" she answered flat.

Zarkon chuckled. "No, you would not." He bent further down and nuzzled her cheek. "But I am glad you are."

He was rarely this affectionate, but he felt he could indulge for once.

To his surprise he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks that shone through her flushed sheen. Did she enjoy this? The praise? It was quite perplexing to him.

 

In the shower he helped clean her, softly and caring, whispering little words of praise as he soaped her up. His large hands travelled downwards and nimble fingers gently parted her fleshy curtains, dipping inside to clean her out and she seemingly couldn't help but moan, still sensitive after their act.

He enjoyed these little moments after copulation. It was intimate.

 

\-----

 

Pidge dried herself with a towel before sitting down in one of the very comfy chairs.

Zarkon was already enjoying a cup of tea.

There was something that had bothered Pidge since the market day and now she wanted answers. Zarkon would be calm and sated now so it wouldn't hurt asking right?

"Zarkon? Can I ask something?"

"Of course, always," he replied without even looking at her.

"You knew that I wouldn't be able to buy anything at that market without you, didn't you?"

Zarkon looked up from his cup and stared at her for a tick before putting down the cup on the table in favor of steepling his hands.

"I did."

"Why? Wouldn't that mean you would have had to accompany me eventually?" Pidge asked confused.

"Because I thought it would be a good lesson for you that you are not independent. You would not survive without me. Allowing slaves to buy goods could allow them to acquire things they shouldn't. So instead of making restrictions on items we instead took the option away from them completely." It made sense, no matter how much it hurt to hear it.

"And regarding me accompanying you, it depended on whether you would try to escape or not. Since you did not and was instead apprehended by those fools I decided you deserved it. You have behaved exemplary on our trip and I know when it is wise to reward good behavior." He reached out to pat her naked leg affectionately.

"That goes for the future as well. Behave and you will see the world open up a bit more and more."

“I hope so,” Pidge mumbled and mulled over his words.

Zarkon picked up his teacup again. “I have faith in you.” Pidge snorted at that.

Their conversation was abrupted the distant sound of thunder. Outside the window they could see dark grey clouds slowly rolling towards them from the desert.

"The rainy season has started. It marks the end of our stay,” Zarkon said calm and Pidge was certain there was a bit of melancholy in his voice.

"On Daibazaal rain was a rarity, it was celebrated. The same is true on this planet. Tonight we will celebrate with them."

Pidge nodded and looked out on the amassing clouds. It was an impressive sight.

 

\-----

 

Pidge followed Zarkon up to the roof of the palace where many tents were erected and many of the locals had gathered. The tents also housed food of many kinds and Pidge was eager to try them out. After Zarkon stopped by host to give his regards, Pidge trotted off towards the nearest table and reached out to have a taste.

...only to have her hand knocked away by an angry looking local.

“Not for pets!” they said angry and Pidge rubbed the spot on the wrist where the alien had whacked her with a salad spoon and gave the alien a furious glare.

But thankfully Zarkon noticed and came walking over.

“She eats what I eat.” Zarkon rumbled and the alien looked surprised up at the Emperor, cowering slightly at his ominous presence.

Pidge took this as a go-signal and grabbed the nearest snack and stuffed it into her mouth with a pleased smile on her face. The alien glared back at her which made Pidge reach her tongue out back at it, not afraid to rub it in.

As the celebrations went on Pidge got to try a variety of strange foods, some good, some absolutely awful and she tried to wash down the foul tastes with the many juices and drinks available. Though she did stay away from the obvious alcoholic ones. She was no fan of the smell or taste.

The clouds above got darker and darker as the part went on until an enormous crack sounded above them and rain slowly fell to the earth.

The crowd clapped their hands and cheered and many raised their glasses to the skies.

Pidge sat down her own glass and looked out at the downpour that grew in intensity, the water splashing and ran in rivers across the decorative roof floor. It seemed to have been constructed so that the water was led to the sides of the palace, to run in streams down the sides. A curious but aesthetically pleasing design choice.

Pidge felt an urge she hadn’t had since she was little, when she had no worries in the world and her family was still whole and she did not hesitate when she walked to the edge of the tent stepping into the rain. Zarkon looked away from his host to stare at her.

"Little one?" Concern marred his voice.

The rain was warm, little droplets showering her. It was refreshing. It made her dress wet but she didn’t care.

"Little one, come back here under the tent."

"Why?" she asked.

"You will get wet."

"I don't mind."

"You might get ill," he continued.

"It's just a little rain."

“Why does it fascinate you?” he asked curious almost stepping to the edge of the tent to follow her into the downpour. But he stayed inside with the rest of the crowd which now were following her smallest movement.

Pidge reached out her arms to feel the small droplets prickle her skin and she raised her gaze to the sky and let the rain wash over her as she closed her eyes, closing out the world but the sound and feel of rain and thunder.

 

“Because it feels like the last time I will experience rain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ominous foreshadowing or coincidence?
> 
> This marks the end of Pidge's happytime and next chapter it is back to reality and Central Command.


End file.
